The Darkness
by BurstingDragons
Summary: Continuation from "The DragonSlayer", Natsu Dragneel joined by his friend Erza Scarlet along with the FairyTail guild seek out on a rescue mission to free a fallen member. Will FairyTail succeed in conquering Grimoire Heart and saving the inprisoned sky dragon slayer or...will they all perish trying? Alternate Ending finally has been added!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Story Foundation: May 28th 2018_**

**_Story Name: The Darkness_**

**_Pairing: Natsu x Erza (Natza/Naza) and Natsu x Wendy (Nawen)_**

**_Author: BurstingDragons_**

Continuation from "The DragonSlayer", _Natsu Dragneel joined by his friend Erza Scarlet along with the FairyTail guild seek out on a rescue mission to free a fallen member. Will FairyTail succeed in conquering Grimoire Heart and saving the inprisoned sky dragon slayer or...will they all perish trying?_ This prologue of information will help you understand more things as the story progresses such as; main characters, side characters, magic types and tools.

**_Disclaimer: Before ANYONE asks, I did NOT steal this story. This was originally created on my wattpad and I have remastered it onto here! Thank you and enjoy! __Disclaimer: FairyTail and the characters I use belong to "Hiro Mashima" Story Arcs and fight scenes relate to the manga and to the anime. (I will change some fights with characters. Also could change dialogue and/or the outcome of something. Yes, this is a Natza/Naza (Natsu x Erza) and a Nawen (Natsu x Wendy) story._**

**Main Characters:**

_Natsu Dragneel: "Salamander"-Uses Fire Dragon Slaying magic. Happy is his exceed. Can obtain dragon force and has his own sword later in the story known as; "The Flame Blade."_

_Erza Scarlet: "Titania/Queen Of The Fairys"-Uses Requip magic and is a great sword and combat fighter. Can requip into different sets of armor and summon all types of weapons. Has a crush on Natsu Dragneel._

_Wendy Marvell: "The Sky Maiden/Sorceress"-Uses Sky Dragon Slaying magic. Carla is her exceed. Can obtain dragon force, but it is weak and not as strong as Natsu's. Has a sword later on in the story named; "The Wind Blade." Is considered to be Natsu Dragneel's "sister" and will be a big role in half the story. Has a small crush on Natsu Dragneel._

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Princess/Spirit Summoner"-Uses Celestial Spririt magic. She can summon spirits from the Ceslestial Spirit world to aid her when times needed. She also has a magical whip that she can fight with. _

_Gray Fullbuster: "Stripper/Ice King"-Uses ice make type magic that can defend him or help attack an opponent. Is rivals with Natsu Dragneel._

_Zeref (Dragneel): "The Black Wizard"-Uses evil magic that can result to death. Soon to be discovered as Natsu Dragneel's brother._

_E.N.D: "Etherious Natsu Dragneel"-Uses magic sort to Zeref's, but can also use Fire Dragon Slayer magic as well as Fire Demon Slaying magic. Is the strongest demon in the "Book of Zeref."_

_Acnologia: "Black Dragon/Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse" -Dragon. (Use to be a dragonslayer and can morph into a dragonslayer. Blood thirsty for E.N.D_

**_Now that is over with, let's take a look at "side characters" aka the characters that play roles in the story, but aren't really "main characters."_**

_Mirajane Strauss: "Demon Queen"-Uses Take Over (soul and demon) type magic. Best friends with Lucy and Erza. Sister to Elfman Strauss and Lissana Strauss._

_Happy: "Exceed"-Uses flying type magic and is best friends and partner with Natsu Dragneel. Likes the other exceed, Carla._

_Gajeel Redfox: "Black Steel"-Uses Iron Dragon Slaying magic. Pantherlily is his exceed. Friends with Natsu and Wendy._

_Carla: "Exceed"-Uses flying type magic and is best friends and partner with Wendy Marvell. Has a small liking to the other exceed, Happy._

_Pantherlily: "Exceed"-Uses flying type magic and is best friends and partner to Gajeel Redfox. Can change to a bigger version and fight with a sword that is curved and sharp bladed._

_Lissana Strauss: "The Girl From Edolas"-Uses take over magic like her sister, Mirajane Strauss, but is not part demon. Has a crush on Natsu Dragneel and is siblings to Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss._

_Master Makarov: "Gramps/Master"-Uses giant magic and other types of magic. The head guild master of the wizard guild; FairyTail._

**_The final part before the story begins is the "tools" part. These are select items that are in the story that belong to a character or can turn something different._**

_The Book of E.N.D: -When opened, E.N.D's power will be released to the demon that is on Earth. Held and owned by Zeref._

Wings: Wings can allow the user to fly in the sky or lift off the ground where ever they are. Works with: (Natsu Dragneel, Happy , Carla, Pantherlilly , E.N.D and Wendy Marvell.)

Celestial Spirit Keys: These keys allow the Celestial Spirit Summoner, Lucy Heartfilia, to be able to call Celestial spirits to aid her at times needed.

Magic: This allows wizards to have the ability to use their selected powers when needed.

Curses: This allows demons to have the ability to use larger and better powers when needed. (Does not work for wizards)

The Flame Blade: A straight gripped sword with a tipped end and a sharp edge. When ignited by the user's magic it has the power to ignite the object hit on fire. (Natsu's Sword later on)

The Wind Blade: A small straight gripped sword with a sharp blade curve at the tip. When held by the user's magic it has the power to blow the object hit far back and also can send wind attacks at the sword holder's command. (Wendy's Sword later on)


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

**Chapter 1: I'm Sorry**

_A beautiful day comes to an end in Magnolia as shop owners close down for the night and families make there way home for a good nights rest. A boy with pink hair is seen running down and over hills calling someone's name. However, unlike other families, this boy is special. He is a wizard. A wizard is a person capable of performing 'magic' and this wizard is apart of the famous FairyTail guild!_

"Hey Happy?" The boy grins at his blue flying cat companion.

"Aye Natsu?" The cat now identified as Happy asks.

"Do you think Erza is mad at me?"

"I don't know Natsu, that's why we are going after her isn't it? To figure that out." Happy answers.

"Yeah, you're right little buddy." Natsu grins as they adventure further into the scenery.

-Time Skip: Fairy Hills-

Built into the ground in front of Natsu & Happy was a giant building like structure. Tall frames which supported giant stone walls. It looked like a giant castle. A large black gate closed any intruders out and at the top of it on a plaque read, _FAIRY HILLS_.

"You ready Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Natsu grinned as he lit his hand ablaze.

"No! We aren't smashing it Natsu!" Happy suddenly outburtsed at his friend.

"What? Why not? Isn't that easier?" Natsu asked confused.

"No...read this Natsu." Happy facepalmed as he pointed to a wall.

Natsu scanned to where Happy's paw rested. In big black golden letters read, '**NO MALES ALLOWED. ANY FOUND INSIDE THE FAIRY HILL's PREMISES WILL BE DEALT WITH BY ERZA SCARLET**.'

"Oh shit..." Natsu muttered after he finished reading the warning sign.

"How do we get in then?" Natsu pondered over in his thoughts.

"We fly!" Happy evilly grinned. The two comrades looked at each other and lightly chucked as the blue cat hopped in the air as white wings appeared on his back. He then grabbed the pinkette by his shoulders and they flew over the tall darkened gate.

Natsu began to sniff around the ground. "Oh yes, Erza defiantly went this way. I just hope we find her before the rest of these women find _us_." Natsu sweat dropped as he and Happy got goosebumps just thinking about what would happen if they were caught.

After some time of flying they neared the actual building of where the female wizards of FairyTail mostly lived.

"Do you know which room would be Erza's?" Happy asked.

"Not a clue, but if I'd have to assume... it might be the top one." Natsu answered with his best guess.

"Let's try it." Happy agreed.

_Please let this not be Mira or any one else. I just need to find Erza. I don't need dozens of females yelling at me for sneeking__ in. _Natsu thought to himself in prayer. As the duo neared the top floor they abruptly came to a halt on the window seal. Luckily there was a window curtain so they weren't exposed by the person inside. As they peaked on both corners instead of seeing a red head with weapons all over her room like they imagined.. they saw a white walled room with some pink here and there and laying on a bed was a white haired cat.

"Carla!" Happy whispered seeing his friend and crush.

"Shh Happy." Natsu warned him. He slowly opened the window and slipped in. Carla's back was facing them and it was dark inside, so they slipped in without an issue. That was until Happy accidentally walked into the side of a bed and fell on the floor with a little whine.

"Who's there!" Carla shouted hearing an intruder. Natsu knowing he should answer before someone heard her and got backup came out of the shadows and halted in front of Carla. Instead of yelling at the culprit and wanting to beat their head in she gaped her mouth open and wanted to cry. Standing in front of the cat was not only her blue exceed friend but the love of her best friend. Tears began to slip out of her eyes as she couldn't hold them in any longer. Natsu sat on the bed and hugged the cat as did Happy.

"Don't worry Carla. We will save Wendy. No... _I will save Wendy._ Promise you that. I'm sorry for the pain you have been through and she will be coming home very soon." Natsu told the exceed in a serious tone. All she did was nod her head with hope. After some time of crying, Carla came to about and asked what the heck they were doing here and scolded them about how stupid they were being.

"Look we know about the rules and if we are caught we are screwed, but I need to find Erza." Carla remembered when her friend came home early as everyone prepared to leave for the guild and Erza came storming through and shut her door leaving everyone with questions unanswered. Carla pondered on telling him but after some time seeing his seriousness about Wendy, she knew he was going to do nothing inappropriate.

"She is down below us, Dragneel. Make no mistake you have to be absolutely quiet. If one person hears you and finds out before you reach Erza you will die by her wrath, Dragneel."

Natsu thanked Carla and motioned Happy over. "I'm going to go visit Erza, stay here with Carla and talk to her. Keep her busy and out of her mind for now. She needs relaxation. I will be back when it's time to go buddy." Natsu stated to his cat before carefully pulling on the door knob as the wooden structure creaked slightly creaked open.

"Alright, be careful pal." Happy responded as they bid farewell and both exceeds watched as the pinkette carefully slipped out of the room to continue his search for Erza Scarlet.


	3. Chapter 2: Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 2: Uninvited Guest**

_So...Carla said Erza's room was the one below her's. _Natsu thought as he soon found the steps.

"Ahh." He let out a sigh finally figuring out where he was. The pinkette shortly arrived on the floor that Carla said was Erza's. As he passed by a few other doors, which he assumed were other females apartments, he was very stealthy. He didn't need to be caught by a resident and be known as Natsu the Pervert for the rest of his life. He also defiantly didn't want Gray having an upper hand on him. Just the thought of the ice wizard's name made Natsu boil.

As Natsu neared a door he stiffend a few times before noticing a sent. _So this is where you ran off too huh? _

Natsu was skeptical at first. If he barged in she was sure to kill him thinking he was an intruder, well he was but, okay yeah he was intruding. Eventually he got his head on straight and quietly opened the door. As he peered in he saw no sight of Erza. Thinking she may be in her bedroom the pinkette quietly strolled in shutting the door behind him. As he searched for the Scarlet Knight, he heard a whisper behind him.

"I've been waiting for you." It said as he then was hit in the back of his head and slowly fell to the floor unconsciousness enveloping him.

(Flashback:)

_"Igneel! Look at this fire I made!"_

_"I see my son. Very nice flame indeed."_

_"Do you think I could roast a mountain with it?"_

_"Not at all. That flame could barely cook a fish."_

_"Oh yeah? You'll see! I'll prove to you that my fire will one day roast two mountains!" A pink haired young boy and a red dragon laughed together after their conversation finished._

—Time Skip: Enter the Knight's Lair—

As Natsu came back to the magical world he lives in he woke up with a startle. _What an awful dream he ponders. _As he went to take his hands to rub his eyes like the everyday routine he soon realizes he _can't _use his hands.

"The dragon is finally awake I see?" A voice whispers into the dark as Natsu opens his eyes. He looks around seeing he is in a darkened room as he sits on a bed. His hands are tied on the headboard by his scarf and he is pinned down on his chest by chains.

"What the hell?" Natsu asks as the figure gets nearer before turning on a lamp which sits on the nightstand. As the light envelopes the two figures, we see a startled Natsu Dragneel joined by a interested Erza Scarlet.

"I have been waiting for you awhile, Natsuuuu." The female's voice slithers into his ear.

"Ok look Erza, I just wanted to apologize. I just got back from Tenrou when-Natsu began but was soon interrupted as Erza forced herself on top of the pinkette and passionately kissed him. As she cupped his face in her hands she ushered him to go on.

Confused by the display of affection from his friend and the butterflies in his stomach he continued on and began to ramble about how sorry he was for being late and that Laxus and the first master we're training him with new power.

"That's enough Natsu." Erza smiled at Natsu. "Do you know why you're like this right now?" She asked.

"No? I just came to apologize since you stormed off earlier." He innocently answered.

"Natsu." She grinned. "You're an uninvited guest."

"Shit." He mumbled. "Look, I don't have time for this Erza, I need to go." Natsu tried to get out of this situation realizing how bad this was turning on him.

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked him.

"Yeah?" He responded confused.

"Natsu? You read the warning sign outside correct?"

"Yes Ma'm." He quickly answered her.

"And what did it say males who were caught?" She started smiling even more.

"That intruders caught will be dealt with by you?" He started stuttering knowing he was done for.

"Well guess what!" She asked him again.

"W-what?" He replied nervously.

"You, Natsu Dragneel, have been caught!" She triumanthly grinned.

_Fantisic, just what I needed, HAPPY! _Natsu thought.


	4. Chapter 3: No Fear

**Chapter 3: No Fear**

The past 6 years has been a struggle for the sky dragon slayer. Without her fellow dragon slayers and the old guild she was a member of, the older girl had began to change. As Hades lectured her about now she was never going to escape and should get use to this life... something finally snapped. One day, Wendy Marvell lost it. She blew air as her room erupted with items flying across the room and glass shattering. One of those glass shattered items was a picture frame with an image of 2 cats, white and blue, along with a pink haired boy and Wendy herself. The picture drifted out of her broken window and fell to the outside world. She screamed before she fell on the floor and passed out as her vision darkened and with her last sight a yellow haired man rushing through her door.

—Time Skip: 2 days—

A young blue haired girl layed on a machine with magical devices surrounding her. A proud Grimoire Heart logo stamped on her right arm and the familiar magic aura no doubt was indeed the sky maiden, Wendy Marvell. Her left eye was the normal brown she's always had...however, her right eye was a deep black. Currently standing over the sky dragon slayer was Grimoire Heart's master himself, Master Hades.

_Hahah. I can't wait until she kicks FairyTail's ass. _Hades thought to himself remembering the Tenrou Island incident.

_"Touch her and I will turn your sorry ass into ashes." _He remembered those words. Said from that pink haired brat. Supposedly Zancrow had knocked him into the ocean after that idiot decided to fight him for a third time. It didn't matter though, Hades was sure even if the dragon slayer survived he was killed by Acnologia's attack on Tenrou Island.

"What a shame. If only I could have had both of you. What an unstoppable team you would have been. Maybe form a duo team called 'The DragonSlayers' or something. Now, I'm thinking like I was in FairyTail mhm...shame Makarov and the guild had to go like that. Mavis would surely be disappointed... With that, Grimoire Heart's master left the room he was in and headed downstairs.


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Chapter 4: Explanations **

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked him.

"Yeah?" He responded confused.

"Natsu? You read the warning sign outside correct?"

"Yes Ma'm." He quickly answered her.

"And what did it say males who were caught?" She started smiling even more.

"That intruders caught will be dealt with by you?" He started stuttering knowing he was done for.

"Well guess what!" She asked him again.

"W-what?" He replied nervously.

"You, Natsu Dragneel, have been caught!" She triumanthly grinned.

_Fantisic, just what I needed, HAPPY! _Nastu thought.

—Back At Fairy Hills—

"Look Ezra I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to do anything naughty, you seemed sad so I just wanted to make sure I hadn't done anything wrong!" Natal quickly explained before anything evil could occur.

"Mhm..." Erza raised her eyebrow.

The two stared each other in the eyes before one smiled and the other one cringed.

"Don't care." Erza spoke grinning at the immobilized dragon slayer.

"Erza please, dammit snap out of it." Natsu begged.

Erza began to slowly walk over to the end of the bed before getting on it.

"Hi Natsu" she purred.

_HAPPY SAVE ME! _Natsu thought hoping his friend could get him out of this mess he dug himself in. He closed his eyes and told himself not to open them no matter the circumstance.

"Natsuuu help me!" Erza cried out causing Natsu's protectiveness to emerge and immediately he opened his eyes to freeze seeing her brown orbs right on top of his black.

"A—h-ah" Natsu stuttered nervously.

"What's wrong Natsu..Dragneel?" Erza grinned loving this.

"Not-thing." Natsu stuttered. _Dammit man, I'm falling apart faster then Lucy's rent money! _

_"I need to do my plan now!" _Erza thought.

Before he knew it, Erza leaned in and kissed him on the lips, immedaintly both of their faces flushed.

As Erza was about to pull back, Natsu gave in and they shared deep and passionate kiss. When they both pulled away for oxygen they both grinned at each other.

"So...Erza...about earlier..."

"Yes, Natsu I forgive you." She smiled before they kissed again.

After they were done for round 2, she unchained and untied him.

"So are we like uhh, what do you call it?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Erza answered for him.

"Yeah, that!"

"Yes, Natsu, we are." She smiled.

"Oh shit!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I need to get to Happy!" Natsu answered.

"Happy is here? Was he also your partner in crime?" She smirked.

Then for the first time in a while, Erza saw Natsu's face go serious.

"No, we were talking to Carla."

—In Wendy & Carla's room—

Happy strolled over and sat next to Carla before just staring at the floor. After a while and getting tired of the awkwardness, he spoke to Carla. "Listen Carla, I'm really sorry about Wendy. I miss her too and so does the guild. Natsu and I will be sure to bring her back for you!" Happy exclaimed before Carla turned to him and began crying as he pulled her in an exceed hug like Pantherlily would do.

—Back With Natsu & Erza—

"Why were you talking to Carla?" Erza asked her new boyfriend.

"Happy and I...we have a plan." Natsu answered.

"A plan for what?" She questioned.

"Happy and I have been forming a plan to rescue Wendy." He spoke.

"Tell me Natsu...you plan to rescue Wendy on your own with Happy instead of with the guild don't you?" She looked into his eyes searching for the answer.

It took him a little bit but after a minute he answered, "Yes."

Immediately, knowing this was the answer, she grabbed his hands and brought them up to her face, "take me with you" she pleaded.

"You really want to go?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Alright, then let's do it!" He said in a cheery tone as he got ready to leave, but before he could, Erza grabbed his head and kissed him for the third time that night and pushed him to the bed as she leaned on top of him with a smirk.

"Oi Natsu?" Erza grinned triumphantly.

"W-What?" Natsu said already knowing the answer.

"You didn't you think you'd get out of here unpunished right?" Continuing to grin at him.

"Fuck..." Natsu mumbmled awaiting whatever Erza had in store for him.


	6. Chapter 5: Good Girl Turned Evil

**Chapter 5: Good Girl Turned Evil**

A young blue haired girl layed on a machine with magical devices surrounding her. A proud Grimoire Heart logo stamped on her right arm and the familiar magic aura no doubt was indeed the sky maiden, Wendy Marvell. Her left eye was the normal brown she's always had...however, her right eye was a deep black. Currently standing over the sky dragon slayer was Grimoire Heart's master himself, Master Hades.

_Hahah. I can't wait until she kicks FairyTail's ass. _Hades thought to himself remembering the Tenrou Island incident.

_"Touch her and I will turn your sorry ass into ashes." _He remembered those words. Said from that pink haired brat. Supposedly Zancrow had knocked him into the ocean after that idiot decided to fight him for a third time. It didn't matter though, Hades was sure even if the dragon slayer survived he was killed by Acnologia's attack on Tenrou Island.

"What a shame. If only I could have had both of you. What an unstoppable team you would have been. Maybe form a duo team called 'The DragonSlayers' or something. Now, I'm thinking like I was in FairyTail mhm...shame Makarov and the guild had to go like that. Mavis would surely be disappointed... With that, Grimoire Heart's master left the room he was in and headed downstairs.

—Time Skip: 3 days later—

Finally the process was complete. Wendy Marvell was out of the table and walking around under her own power. She had the same clothes on and the only change to her physically was her right eye. However menatally, she was a broken mess. Her love for the presumed dead fire dragon slayer had trippled the last month she had been on that machine and knowing she would never be able to go back to FairyTail destroyed her hopes. However, what she did not know was that same day she would get an visit from the most unexpected person she would have ever thought.

—With Natsu, Erza & Happy—

"Hey Happy, Erza is going to join us for our rescue mission today!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Alright, sounds good!" Happy said.

Erza came out and gave him a peck on his cheek while testing her armors.

"Hahaha, you guys loooooove each other." The blue exceed laughed in his teasing tone."

"Yeah, you're right buddy! I do love her! She's my girlfriend!" Natsu grinned.

Happy's jaw dropped. "Huh?" He asked confused.

"It's the truth Happy." Erza spoke which caused the exceed to pass out in shock.

The two FairyTail mages glanced at each other and then laughed as they got ready for a rescue mission.

—-Rescue Wendy Plan—(as Natsu would call it)

"Do you smell anything?" Erza asked her boyfriend as she flew alongside Happy who was flying Natsu.

"Heck yeah. I smell a bunch of people. Soldiers, citizens, Grimiore Heart mages, Hades, and Wendy!" Natsu answered.

Erza was glad to hear Wendy was there but something off Natsu's actions caught her off guard. "Natsu, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly into his eyes.

"Nothing." He replied looking away.

"Natsu..." She said sternly.

His shoulders dropped as he turned back forwards her and said, "I smelled the god slayer near Wendy's scent..." He explained.

"Zancrow..." Erza muttered.

She was about to reassure Natsu when Happy shouted, "Dead ahead, Grimoire Heart!" The 3 flew and landed right outside the castle. walls.

"Let's split up and look for her okay?" Natsu said.

"No, were in enemy territory and were not familiar with this place, plus we have your nose we should be able to track her scent down." Erza declared.

"Alright, then." Natsu and Happy chorused.

They were about to move when they saw a blue haired girl walk out in a terrace and walk out onto the building across from them's terrace.

Erza grabbed her boyfriend and his exceed and dragged them against the nearby wall to avoid suspicion. Once the girl left, Natsu opened his mouth.

"T-That's..." He stuttered.

"Wendy..." Happy finished for him.

Erza glanced at the two and spoke, "at night we go up there and grab her."

—Later that night—

"Alright, let's go." Erza said to Natsu and Happy.

They all flew to Wendy's terrace before Natsu slowly slid over to the door. _Thank gosh it's glass, however if she is still awake and walks by...were screwed. _

Natsu lit his finger on fire and traced a circle on the door before it began to melt away allowing the three a hole to get in.

As Natsu was about to go in, Erza grabbed his arm and said, "I think you should be the one to go in, Happy and I will stay out here, go comfort her." _As much as she wanted to see Wendy as well, she knew how it was eating Natsu inside that he failed to protect her against Zancrow and then she now has been a member for Grimoire Heart for 7 years. How he knew this, she did not know however._

Natsu slid his way through the burnt glass opening and crept into the kitchen, saw nothing. He decided to go investigate the living room and once again, saw nothing. He went into the room across from that and assumed it was Wendy's room. The door was closed so he quietly as best as he could opened the door. Lying in her bed with a mediocre face was Wendy Marvell. Oh, how he longed to see the sky dragon slayer. He had failed to protect her twice during Tenrou Island and was infuriated when he over heard Mavis & Laxus about her being captured for the past seven years! As he neared her bed, his shadow cast over her sleeping face and immediately her eyes opened as brown eye met black.

Wendy opened her eyes to immediately see a shadow and black eyes.

**SKY DRAGON's**... Wendy was about to release a magical spell when immediately the figure burst into fire lighting the room up and she saw pink hair and a familiar looking scarf. She glanced at her light switch and immediately it came on causing light to conquer the shadows as his flames died down.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted as she looked up at her intruder.


	7. Chapter 6: Word Is Out

**Chapter 6: Word Is Out**

As Natsu was about to go in, Erza grabbed his arm and said, "I think you should be the one to go in, Happy and I will stay out here, go comfort her." _As much as she wanted to see Wendy as well, she knew how it was eating Natsu inside that he failed to protect her against Zancrow and then she now has been a member for Grimoire Heart for 7 years. How he knew this, she did not know however._

Natsu slid his way through the burnt glass opening and crept into the kitchen, seeing nothing he decided to go investigate the living room and once again, saw nothing. He went into the room across from that and assumed it was Wendy's room. The door was closed so he quietly as best as he could opened the door. Lying in her bed with a mediocre face was Wendy Marvell. Oh, how he longed to see the sky dragon slayer. He had failed to protect her twice during Tenrou Island and was infuriated when he over heard Mavis & Laxus about her being captured for the past seven years! As he neared her bed, his shadow cast over her sleeping face and immediately her eyes opened as brown eye met black.

Wendy opened her eyes to immediately see a shadow and black eyes.

**SKY DRAGON...** Wendy was about to release magic when immediately the figure burst into fire lighting the room up and she saw pink hair and a familiar looking scarf. She glanced at her light switch and immediately it came on causing light to conquer the shadows as Natsu's flames died down.

"Nastu!" Wendy shouted as she looked up at her intruder.

-With Wendy & Natsu-

"Yo!" Natsu grinned.

"I thought you were dead!" She shouted again as she began to sob.

"Shh, don't be so loud, I'm alive hah." Natsu chuckled trying to cheer her up.

"I saw you fall into the ocean unconscious. And the Tenrou team was wiped out by Acnologia's roar!" She exclaimed.

"I can ensure you Wendy, I am alive. Erza & Happy are outside on your terrace waiting.

As Wendy was about to reply to him in joy, something, or rather someone, came sprinting through her bedroom door.

"Wendy, what happen, I heard you screa-" The voice said before coming to a halt. The person who said had yellow hair and crazy looking eyes.

"Hahahahaha! Fire slayer so it's true! You really are alive! What the hell are you doing in our guild!" He laughed hysterically.

"Taking back what belongs to ME." Natsu glared at Zancrow.

Zancrow glanced at Natsu before a flame came up from his wrist and Hades came into scene. "Master, the dragon slayer is here, he's here to take Wendy."

"Oh is that so? I thought Acnologia's roar would have perished him. Tell him I will be right there." As the message ended.

"Damn you!" Natsu angrily mumbled before he heard an explosion outside and an alarm going off. "Erza!" He shouted.

"Outa my way pal!" Natsu's glare deepened fearing for the safety of his girlfriend and his exceed.

"No fire slayer, I will stay in your way till Hades gets here, he has wanted you badly."

"Grrrrr." Natsu angrily growled before releasing fire.

**FIRE DRAGON's IRON FIST!** Flames erupted from Natsu's hand as he drove it into Zancrow's chest and ignited his flames.

Wendy stood in shock taking in all of this. _Natsu is alive? _Her heart leaped as she focused back in.

**FLAME ELBOW!** Zancrow's black flames came to life as the two fire wizards fought into the living room before nearing the terrace. Natsu was about to unleash a roar when he heard a sickening squeal. His eyes turned to he melted glass door where he saw something that terrified him. On the terrace was a few of the 7 Kin of Purgatory and Master Hades himself who had Erza in his hands while Ultear was firing magic off into the sky trying to immobilize something, Happy was no where to be found.

"Natsu Dragneel...you were a fool to come here." Spoke Hades.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Glared Natsu as his magic returned and flames roared to life. Wendy glanced at the dragon slayer not knowing if she should help or stay put. Recently since she was on that machine, her memories of the Fire wizard had began to vague out and she could only remember things she didn't WANT to remember.

"It's about time I put you in your place and turn you into one of us, Dragon Slayer." Hades spoke before his magic roared to life and he dropped Erza as her head hit the terrace stone with a thud which instantly enraged Natsu.

Something inside of Natsu snapped. Something spoke that didn't sound like Natsu at all. "**...You...are going to PAY. I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**" He said as flames roared higher and Wendy began to be frightened of the fire dragon slayer.

_Kill? Natsu has never killed. _Wendy thought.

-Natsu's mind-

Time came to a halt. A pink haired wizard who stood near the melted glass door was facing an army. Grimoire Heart's 7 kin of purgatory and Masted Hades himself. At his feet was the boy's new girlfriend, the famous Erza Scarlet. Behind him in the same room was the god slayer, Zancrow, and the reason for the mission in the first place, to rescue _his _Wendy.

-Wendy's Terrace-

As Natsu tried to think of a solution a flamed fist came to the right of him. The dragon slayer side stepped and dodged the attack, however sending his own flaming fist fight into the attackers face knocking him to the floor. "**Zancrow...**" Natsu growled out. Instead of the god slayer jumping on his feet and continuing his assault...he felt something. For the first time since their encounter...Zancrow felt fear. Why he felt it he did not know, but he knew it had to do something with the increasing power building up in the fire dragon slayer.

Glaring darkly at Zancros was the fire wizard. Knowing he wasn't a heart at the time he looked over to Wendy who shivered, then back at Hades.

"Natsu Dragneel...You will stand down and accept defeat otherwise I will kill Scarlet." Hades spoke.

"**You do such thing and my fist will be going through your heart you sorry sack of a trash guild master.**" The words spewing from the dragon slayer didn't sound like him at all. The next thing that occurred would brew an all out war on Wendy Marvell's terrace. Master Hades lifted up his leg and stomped on Erza's shoulder. The bone breakage could be heard and would put shivers on any human been. The next thing that followed was a dragon roar and a flame spinning torpedo.


	8. Chapter 7: Stand Down Or Die

**Chapter 7: Stand Down Or Die**

"Natsu Dragneel...You will stand down and accept defeat otherwise I will kill Scarlet." Hades spoke.

"**You do such thing and my fist will be going through your heart you sorry sack of a trash guild master.**" The words spewing from the dragon slayer didn't sound like him at all. The next thing that occurred would brew an all out war on Wendy Marvell's terrace. Master Hades lifted up his leg and stomped on Erza's shoulder. The bone breakage could be heard and would put shivers on any human been. The next thing that followed was a dragon roar and a flame spinning torpedo.

**FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!** Natsu shouted signaling battle as flames shot from his mouth towards Grimoire Heart.

"Battling are you? I see you carry the FairyTail ways still." Hades said as he avoided the dragon roar.

"I will not lose to trash like you, I will defeat you and you will let us be free." Nastu glared towards Hades.

"Sure, but that's IF you can win...however, I'm sorry boy but you are no match for me or my guild." Hades responded giving his own glare.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Natsu grinned as he let off a **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK** followed by a **FIRE DRAGON's IRON FIST** blindsiding a few Grimiore Heart mages.

Hades grinned back, "my turn boy" Piercing Bullet he called as a gun shape mimicked into his hands and started shooting off purple lasers toward the dragon slayer. Natsu jumps over and dodges nearly all of them, except gets hit by one causing him to go off balance, as Hades was timing another attack, Natsu swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames **CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE** he shouted as Hades barely blocked himself from the attack.

**EXPLOSION BULLET** Hades chanted as more lasers came towards Natsu, but instead of dodging them he took them head on. Explosions rang out left and right while some mages ducked and others tried to look on. A sucking sound was heard as Natsu Dragneel stood in the middle of smoke and flames slurping up it all. After he was done he grinned and made a thumbs up motion.

"Thanks for the meal pal, I'm all fired up now!" The fire dragon slayer smirked as he began citing a spell. All of a sudden, fire and electricity sparks began to radiate off the fire wizard. Hades look wide eyed at the boy. _The hell is this? _He thought.

**LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE** Natsu shouted as all of a sudden flames and sparks were flying off his body as red eyes looked past and into the deep black of Hades. _Time to kick your ass! _

"Laxus and The First trained me with this power, I will use it to defeat all of you!" He called out in mockery.

**LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON's BRILLAINT FLAME!** Natsu cast right at Hades as it exploded with him in the middle of the blast.

"Master!" The 7 kin of purgatory got ready to go to battle. "Stay back." Hades looked at them.

As Natsu was distracted with Hades, Zancrow thought he could pull a quick one on the dragon slayer and end the battle now. However Wendy had other plans. _This is your chance Wendy, I have to save Natsu and Erza! _

FIRE GOD's SUP-was all he could get before a **SKY DRAGON's WING ATTACK** came hurdling his way. Not expecting the attack from her, Zancrow was unable to defend himself and went hurdling over the terrace down towards the base grounds.

The attack stunned Natsu in which he turned around and saw Wendy take out Zancrow.

"Nice one Wendy!" Nastu called to her and surprisingly his voice was normal. It didn't have a dark hint or shadow to it, it was old Natsu. Wendy grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Wendy joined Natsu on the front lines facing the terrace and they both duel casted a **FIRE/SKY DRAGON's ROAR** towards Hades and the Grimoire Heart wizards. They all blocked the attacks but damage was being done. Especially to Wendy's apartment room. More attacks went on against both sides before Hades came up with a plan to defeat Natsu Dragneel and imprison him once and for all.

"Let's do another duel roar okay?" Natsu called out to Wendy as she nodded her head and stood by the fire dragon slayer. Natsu began to use his final little bit of **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE** as electric sparks and flames became one again around him and Wendy. During their cast something was occurring however, Hades was moving his hands up and down while side to side as he began to grin staring right into Wendy's eyes. Natsu thinking he was doing another attack gave his own grin back and began to fire off when all of a sudden the battlefield turned. Without him noticing the girl next to him right eye began to glow an obsidian black.

**LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON's ROAR**-Natsu finished firing off a roar at Hades while expecting Wendy's roar as well but instead a SKY DRAGON ROAR came at _him_. Natsu, not having enough time to defend himself was annihilated into the glass door behind him as a shattering noise was heard followed by a thud. _What the hell just happen? _Natsu thought as he began to get back up only to freeze when he stood. There staring at him was not the Wendy Marvell he knew. In her place was a maliciously grinning teenage girl with a dark right black eye staring at him.

Hades smirked as he called to the dragon slayer, "This battle is finished."

"No it's not!" Natsu shouted back confused.

"Tell him to stand down." Hades ordered towards Wendy.

In a dark voice that sounded nothing like Wendy, "**Master Hades orders you to stand down dragon slayer.**"

Natsu beyond confused at this point was clueless to what just happen. Grinning at her, "Stand down? What happen to you? Wendy we can win this! Don't you see that? We have to save Erza and get back to FairyTail!"

Wendy spoke again, "**Stand down.**"

"You know I can't do that..." Natsu's grin began to disappear.

Wendy turned and looked behind her examining every 7 Kin of purgatory member. Finally, her regular eye and cursed eye fell upon Hades. He nodded his head at her in approval.

In a sinister voice she glanced back at Natsu and said, "**Then I will be forced to make you.**"


	9. Chapter 8: Fire Dragon vs Sky Dragon

**Chapter 8: Fire Dragon vs Sky Dragon**

In a dark voice that sounded nothing like Wendy, "**Master Hades orders you to stand down dragon slayer.**"

Natsu beyond confused at this point was clueless to what just happen. Grinning at her, "Stand down? What happen to you? Wendy we can win this! Don't you see that? We have to save Erza and get back to FairyTail!"

Wendy spoke again, "**Stand down.**"

"You know I can't do that..." Natsu's grin began to disappear.

Wendy turned and looked behind her examining every 7 Kin of purgatory member. Finally, her regular eye and cursed eye fell upon Hades. He nodded his head at her in approval.

In a sinister voice she glanced back at Natsu and said, "**Then I will be forced to make you.**"

Wendy glared down at Natsu as her magic power began building up.

"Wendy! Snap out of it!" Natsu shouted at her. _What the hell did Hades do to you! _

"I am perfectly fine, Natsu." She spoke as she began to cast a spell. On the outside, Wendy was strong and no one would want to mess with her. However on the inside, she was broken. _What! Why am I doing this? I have to regain back control! I don't want to fight Natsu!_

"Dammit, I will free you Wendy and turn these guys to ash!" Natsu yelled as he began to cast a spell as well. His **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE** had faded after the surprise assault from Wendy and his magic was low, he'd have to end this quickly.

**SKY DRAGON's ROAR!**

**FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**

The power of the two dragon slayers' roars crashed into one another as they exploded instantly. Before Natsu could even speak Wendy launched another spell.

**SKY DRAGON's WAVE WIND!** A powerful tornado looking like structure out of air formed and started a path right for the pinkette. _Crap!_

**FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!** Natsu shouted as he blew the tornado away before being rammed head on by a **SKY DRAGON's CRUSHING FANG** and **SKY DRAGON's CLAW!** Natsu barely missed the fang but her claw got him on his cheek as a scar went down on the right side suddenly exploding him in pain catching him off guard she drew back her leg and wave kicked him. _Ah! _He mumbled as he fell to the floor exhausted, his magic giving out on him slowly.

The dragon slayer tried to get up but Wendy put her foot down on his chest and held it staring down at him. "**Stand down.**" Suddenly, Natsu mumbled words before grabbing Wendy's arm. **FIRE DRAGON's GRIP STRIKE**-he yelled only for a **FIRST SKY ARROW** to impale him in his side. Blood leaked from the wound and he began to feel dizzy.

"Wen-dy..." Natsu began to lose balance as he stuttered.

"What." She responded still in her evil state.

"S-a..ve E-r-za..." Was all he managed before the fire dragon slayer groaned as his magic gave out and he collapsed into slumber defeated on the terrace by a former comrade.

...Just like that, the mighty Salamander of FairyTail fell to the floor and the battle was over. The corrupted Wendy stared at the unconscious wizard in some state of shock. Then, she felt a hand laid on her shoulder. She turned to see Master Hades.

"You did well, Wendy. Very well. All that training and lectured finally paid off. You defeated a comrade and one who I've been wanting for a long time. Rest now girl." He said to her as he did the same hand mimic movements during the battle and Wendy's right eye quit glowing as she fell to the floor next to the pinkette unconscious.

**CHAIN MAGIC** Hades cast as he grabbed both dragon slayers and began to drag them on their backs towards who knows where. The 7 Kin of Purgatory and Grimoire Heatt wizards and soldiers moved out of his way as they watched the three move along with Ultear into the castle as the giant doors closed behind leaving everyone outside on base grounds and terrace wondering what was going to happen.

—-Grimoire Heart Castle—

Hades, still dragging the duo, laid them against the wall as Ultear appeared at his side. Looking over he glanced at her, "where's the cat?" He asked.

Not even stuttering, Ultear replied "the cat got away Master." As soon as she finished a hand slapped her in the face, it belonged to Hades. After a long while thought and the painful burning sensation in her body she looked back up at him.

"Very well, everything is fine. By the time it reaches FairyTail these two will be my most powerful weapons!" He chuckled to himself. He dragged the two slayers down flights of stairs before making it back to the laboratory. He picked up Wendy and locked her down against the bed as he then looked at Natsu Dragneel. _Had only you not lost. You defiantly are a forced to be reckon with and I can't wait until you're obeying my every command. _He thought to himself.

Finally, he grabbed the fire dragon slayer and tossed him onto the machine. He chained the pinkette up before getting his magic ready. This would be a long night, but it would certainly be worth it. As he getting ready to start, Natsu awoke and looked around confused before noticing Hades next to him planning something.

"Natsu Dragneel, FairyTail wizard and Makarov's child, these are your last moments. I'm erasing your memories and everything you hold dear to you of that guild, even your girlfriend. Erza Scarlet? She will become a prisoner of war and you two's magic practice sessions. You will have no love for you, because you won't remember her. The only person I'm keeping in your mind is Wendy so you two have a better chemistry when over throwing FairyTail. The time draws near, goodnight Natsu Dragneel."

"Damn you...Hades.." Natsu mumbled as Hades put him to asleep and began his project of his new weapon.


	10. Chapter 9: Turned To The Dark Side

**Chapter 9: Turned To The Dark Side**

Finally, he grabbed the fire dragon slayer and tossed him onto the machine. He chained the pinkette up before getting his magic ready. This would be a long night, but it would certainly be worth it. As he getting ready to start, Natsu awoke and looked around confused before noticing Hades next to him planning something.

"Natsu Dragneel, FairyTail wizard and Makarov's child, these are your last moments. I'm erasing your memories and everything you hold dear to you of that guild, even your girlfriend. Erza Scarlet? She will become a prisoner of war and you two's magic practice sessions. You will have no love for you, because you won't remember her. The only person I'm keeping in your mind is Wendy so you two have a better chemistry when over throwing FairyTail. The time draws near, goodnight Natsu Dragneel."

"Damn you...Hades.." Natsu mumbled as Hades put him to asleep and began his project of his new weapon.

—1 Day Later—

Resting on a bed underneath base grounds in Grimoire Heart's laboratory was a familiar looking person. The pink hair gave himself away, however he had a new outfit. Gone was his open coat and baggy shorts along with his sandals. He now wore a black jacket with flames coming up from the sides, black pants with a similar flame design to hades' and dark black punk boots. The familiar red FairyTail emblem that was placed proud on his right shoulder was gone and replaced by a crimson Grimoire Heart emblem, it was covered though of course.

"W-what." Natsu spoke as awoke from his slumber. He tried to get out of bed only to fall the floor. "What's wrong with me?" He said aloud. When Hades wiped his memory the only thing he kept was Hades, Wendy, Igneel and his dragonslayer magic. The pinkette got up from the floor and looked around at his surroundings. To his left was another bed that was not being occupied and to his right was a room with a table that had metal straps and a bunch of machinery around it.

_Time to go find Hades._ Natsu thought to himself. He then strolled up the steps into what he thinks is the guild hall.

-A few hours prior-

Grimiore Heart's Master Hades had just finished wiping the mind of former FairyTail mage, Natsu Dragneel. As he put the boy to rest in the laboratory he checked on Wendy before going up the stairs to the guildhall's main floor. He then rang a bell and the Grimoire Heart wizards appeared in the same room he was in.

As the wizards quieted down, Hades cleared his throat and began to speak. "Well my guild members, I have finally done that. Not only do we have Wendy Marvell under our power but my secret weapon is finally complete. Natsu Dragneel is now officially memory wiped from his time with FairyTail."

"Hell yeah!" A random member shouted.

"Sweet." A few soldiers said while others just nodded their heads.

"Fantastic, I can kick his ass again and show him who is the best." Zancrow smugly grinned.

"Now, there will be none of that Zancrow." Hades began speaking again, "Dragneel's power is still growing quite large and with him under my control he could wipe the floor with you. Speaking of, we now have a prisoner from FairyTail. It is the Queen of the Faries or whatever they call her in Magnolia, Erza Scarlet."

"Nice! With her under our power FairyTail will beg for her back!" More members started shouting.

"Quiet down now." Hades said sternly. "We can crush FairyTail once they figure out what's happened here. You may all now continue." He finished speaking as he walked off the stage into his own office.

—Back With Wendy Marvell and before Natsu got turned—

A bad dream. That is what Wendy Marvell was seeing. A terrible and no good very bad dream. Atleast that's what she hoped it was. _I struck down Natsu? No way, that's impossible! I would never do that!_

Suddenly, the blue haired dragon slayer awoke and realized she was laying down on a bed. She used her elbows to support her and got into a sitting up position. Then she started hearing a voice and looked over to her right which made her eyes shock.

"-become a prisoner of war and you two's magic practice sessions. You will have no love for you, because you won't remember her. The only person I'm keeping in your mind is Wendy so you two have a better chemistry when over throwing FairyTail. The time draws near, goodnight Natsu Dragneel."

"_Damn_ _you_..._Hades_" She heard another voice barely whisper before falling out completely. After a few thought moments she jumped out of her bed and ran to Hades.

"What are you doing to him!" Wendy angrily shouted while frightened as she saw her crush had been strapped to the operating table and was badly beaten.

"Oh, Wendy. Up so soon? I want you to know I'm very proud of you for taking down Dragneel." Master Hades smiled at the girl.

"You controlled me! What have you done!" She continued to shout at her master.

"If I hadn't controlled you, we might have lost don't you see? I needed your power to catch him off guard. Did you see the look on his face? He didn't even see that attack coming." He began to laugh.

"Leave Natsu alone!" Wendy yelled at him as she stood her ground and glared down af Hades.

"Relax girl. If anything you should be thanking me. I'm erasing Scarlet from his memory so you can have your chance with him."

"Scarlet? No...no! Where's Erza!" She spoke as her voice began to fade.

"Down in the prisoner holding cell. I plan to have her get a beating from you two as practice which reminds me. Sleep time Wendy, gotta erase her from your mind." He said as he started moving his hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Wendy angrily mumbled as she started releasing a **SKY** **DRAGON's** **CL**\- but was shortly stopped after by Hades.

"Why do you always have to be such a pain Wendy...I thought seven years would fix you. Maybe Dragneel will." He said annoyed before putting her to sleep and laying her back on her bed as he began to memory wipe Natsu Dragneel.

—With Natsu Dragneel—

_Where the hell am I? I need to get back to Wendy and see what's up. _Natsu thought to himself.

Mumbling to himself as made his long trek up the steps he finally, in what seemed like forever, reached the top. As soon as the new looking dragon slayer stepped foot into the large room all eyes were on him. All the members who were present stopped what they were doing and stared at the new comer who came from the steps. When they realized it was Natsu Dragneel they were stunned. His new outfit took them from surprise and especially when they saw his right eye was a deep dark black.

Natsu decided to break the silence and said, "Yo!" with his signature cheery grin.


	11. Chapter 10: Erza Scarlet

**Chapter 10: Erza Scarlet**

_Where the hell am I? I need to get back to Wendy and see what's up. _Natsu thought to himself.

Mumbling to himself as made his long trek up the steps he finally, in what seemed like forever, reached the top. As soon as the new looking dragon slayer stepped foot into the large room all eyes were on him. All the members who were present stopped what they were doing and stared at the new comer who came from the steps. When they realized it was Natsu Dragneel they were stunned. His new outfit took them from surprise and especially when they saw his right eye was a deep dark black.

Natsu decided to break the silence and said, "Yo!" with his signature cheery grin.

—Grimoire Heart Prison—

Hung from the very chains that grinded themselves to the ceiling was none other then FairyTail's Erza Scarlet. How did she find herself in this position? Infiltrated a dark guild with her boyfriend and his cat to save another guild member and it backfired on them terribly.

As the scarlet haired wizard was alone in her thoughts, inside she was actually having nightmares. Being held down by Grimoire Heart mages, Erza watched as Hades took a sword right through her boyfriend, Natsu Drgneel's, chest. _Nooooooo! _She then broke down and cried as the walls came crashing down upon her and she woke up.

The little light that was flickering blinded her as she awoke from her nightmare and looked around. Her hands were bind together in chains that touched the ceiling while her legs were spread apart and chained down to the floor. Her armor was gone and she was dressed in her simple white collered shirt and blue skirt, she had no boots.

As Erza sighed from remembering what had transpired not long ago she hoped her boyfriend was okay and crushed Hades and soon would free her, however that hope would quickly finish as two figures strolled in one with pink hair and the other with blue.

—With Wendy and Natsu—

Not long after Natsu and Wendy had been memory wiped they were already talking about the supposedly 'Grimoire Heart' guild memories which had 'happened'. They were laughing and enjoying their time together when Hades called them into his office and told them about what they were to do. They were to test their new magic energy on the prisoner down stairs.

Both dragon slayers laughed at jokes and talked as they casually strolled down stairs and headed to the prison, Wendy leading of course since Natsu had no clue where anything was since he awoke.

Both became serious as they came across the prisoner. Hung from the ceiling was a scarlet haired girl who was in a white collared shirt and blue skirt, Natsu thought to himself oddly that she had no shoes or boots, but she was a prisoner after all.

"So you're the prisoner we were told about huh?" Natsu spoke as he and Wendy's faces were now visible to the prisoner.

"Natsu!" She shouted and a large smile appeared on her face after seeing her boyfriend standing in front of her. _He came to rescue me and he saved Wendy! _She thought happily, but she was totally wrong.

"The hell you smiling about girl?" He coldy said. "You're a prisoner and how the hell do you know me?"

"Natsu?" She asked confused and someone what freightend.

"I already asked you...how the hell do you know me!" He angrily shouted.

If Erza wasn't frightened before, then she defiantly was now. However before she could speak Wendy came to her aid.

"Natsu, calm down. Master gave us a job to do and it wasn't to yell at the prisoner." She smiled up at him as he grinned back at her in reply causing a little hint of red to appear on her cheeks and she looked away.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways should we start?" He asked which the embarrassed dragon slayer replied with a nod of her head.

"Natsu, Wendy what's wrong with you? Break me out of these chains now and let's get back to FairyTail!" She yelled at them as she began to get pissed off by their prank.

"You better cool down girl or I'll make you." Natsu glared at the shackled prisoner before raising his brow in wonder, "Also what's FairyTail?"

"Natsu?" Erza mumbled. "Are you serious?" Her answer was a continued raised brow. "Natsu, you're from FairyTail. It's your home!"

"Um...I don't know what you mean lady. Grimoire Heart has always been my home." Natsu answered back confused.

"Natsu this joke is over, free me right now or I swear I will get Igneel to kick your ass! I am your girlfriend and I will make you obey me or do you want to have another repeat of last night?" She angrily shouted at him only to cower back in fear at the rising of magical power radiating from her boyfriend. His right eye began to shine as the blackness grew.

"**What** **the** **hell** **did** **you** **just** **say** **about** **Igneel** **you** **piece** **of** **trash**?" A cold voice said as a deadly glare was sent towards the scarlet girl. "**My** **name** **is** **Natsu** **Dragneel**, **the** **fire** **dragon** **slayer** **from** **Grimoire** **Heart**. **I** **will** **rip** **you** **to** **shreds** **if** **you** **bring** **up Igneel ever again, do you understand me!**" He angrily shouted.

"Y-yes!" A fearing squeak came out from the prisoner's lips. _Natsu...what did they do to you?_

"**Good**. **You are MINE. Do you understand? Master Hades gave you to Wendy and me to test our magical power, I don't know where the hell or who the hell you've met in the past but I have always been a Grimiore Heart mage and Igneel is my father. I don't have a girlfriend and the only person other then Hades that I remember here is Wendy. You will soon learn to behave me sad sack of trash.**" Natsu finished as he turned away and walked up the steps.

Before Erza could think about what just occurred between her and her..._ex boyfriend_, a SKY DRAGON's SLASH came right at her and barely missed at the last second.

"_You better back off my crush prisoner..._" Wendy glared as she slapped the scarlet haired girl across the face and turned her back and walked away.

"Natsu...Wendy...you...**TRAITORS**!" She angrily shouted as she thrashed around in her chains which held her in place. Her hands and feet were scraped from her pulling against the metal and she eventually finally gave up as she quietly crying drifted into sleep as more nightmares appeared that would haunt Erza Scarlet for what seemed like forever.


	12. Chapter 11: FairyTail

**Chapter 11: FairyTail**

"You better back off my crush prisoner..." Wendy glared as she slapped the scarlet haired girl across the face and turned her back and walked away.

"Natsu...Wendy...you...**TRAITORS**!" She angrily shouted as she thrashed around in her chains which held her in place. Her hands and feet were scraped from her pulling against the metal and she eventually finally gave up as she quietly crying drifted into sleep as more nightmares appeared that would haunt Erza Scarlet for what seemed like forever.

—With FairyTail—

"Alright my brats!" Master Makarov called out "Are we ready?"

"No! Natsu, Happy and Erza are missing Master!" Mira called out as they all were about to depart towards Grimoire Heart.

"What!" Everyone, but Lucy exclaimed in surprise wondering where they were.

—Earlier at Lucy's Apartment—

Lucy Heartfilia turned the shower knob off and got out of the shower grabbing a towel in the process. As she walked out into her living room expecting to see a pinkete and his cat munching on chips or snoozing on the couch, all she saw was a envelope with a red N stamp across the opening seal. Surprised at seeing this, she removed the stamp and reached in and grabbed a letter,

_Hoi Luce! It's me Natsu. Erza told me that I should do this incase something goes wrong, but we are going on a secret rescue mission! Me and Erza __are also now dating, isn't that awesome Luce? Anyways, Erza, Happy and I are going on a secret rescue mission to get Wendy. We found the location and we are gonna infiltrate it at night. Okay we're going now bye Luce see ya soon!_

_ -Your best friend, Natsu_

"What!" Lucy shouted. "No! Natsu!" Not only was she heart broken he and Erza got together meaning she missed her chance with him, but they left her for a secret rescue mission? _Wait until Master finds_ out you three...She thought.

—FairyTail HQ—

"No! Natsu, Happy and Erza are missing Master!" Mira called out as they all were about to depart towards Grimoire Heart.

"What!" Everyone, but Lucy exclaimed in surprise wondering where they were.

"Actually, I know where they are Mira." Lucy spoke interrupted. As soon as she said that all eyes in the FairyTail guild hall turned onto her.

"Where are they?" Makarov asked.

"Well...Natsu left a note in my apartment after I got out of the shower and it said that he, Erza and Happy went on a secret mission to rescue Wendy." Lucy revealed. After people heard that they face palmed. Natsu was doing the very same thing _they _were about to do, what are the odds?

"Erza agreed to that?" Gray asked now a little confused, and maybe a little concerned.

"Well...Erza and Natsu are now together." Lucy cringed as she revealed more information from the letter. It took the guild a few seconds to process what she just said before multiple, "**WHATs**!" were shouted across the guild hall. Mira simply smiled, clapped her hands and fainted onto the floor after hearing the good news while her brother and sister ran to her aid.

—Grimoire Heart—

Sitting at a table was Wendy Marvell and Natsu Dragneel. They were currently laughing like usual and constantly talking. The two had also gotten a little closer if seemed, Wendy would get more embarrassed around Natsu at times and she would steal quick glances at him when he wasn't looking, but obviously her guild mates would. Natsu has made a joke which Wendy laughed at and then suddenly Hades called Natsu to his office. The fire dragon slayer grinned at her, told her he'd see her later and went up the steps towards Master Hades's office.

Of course, as soon as the pinkette was gone her friends Jenny and Alice popped into opposite seats next to her. Jenny, a brunette and Celestial Spirit Summoner, simply grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up while Alice, the blonde who had no known magic and was also Wendy's best friend, told her to spill everything.

"What do you want me to say?" Wendy nervously asked.

"Whatever comes to mind." Alice smirked as the three decided they would head to their apartments and discuss at Wendy's.

—At Wendy's—

Wendy's apartment was still being constructed on but Natsu was helping her fix it since he caused most the damage, even if he or she didn't remember it. The three girls arrived as Wendy took a seat on her bed and Alice/Jenny sat on the floor.

"Well, I like Natsu that's for sure. I always have. However we are a lot closer recently and it just feels right around him, you know?" Wendy spoke.

The two girls nodded their head before Alice mischievously grinned and asked, "When did you guys kiss?"

As soon as the bluenette heard these words her face went tomato red. "W-what!" She screeched.

"Well, have you?" Jenny asked.

"N-o, not yet." Wendy answered before her mood changed quickly, "However I'm some what paranoid."

Alice and Jenny looked at her before raising their brows in question. Both asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's that damn prisoner..." Wendy mumbled as she began to tell the story of what transpired a few days ago.

"Wow..." Jenny mumbled with a troubled look on her face. However Alice's was dark. "How dare she think that Natsu was her boyfriend? And _commanding _him AND talking about _Igneel _like that...does she have a death wish or something?"

"I'll gladly give her one if she tries anything else..." Wendy's aura radiated off her. When both girls sensed this they immediately knew they needed to calm her down.

"Okay Wendy, lets get our minds off this. How about we go get some food!" They both shouted towards her as a giant grin appeared on her face. She was just like Natsu in many ways, and one way was as her dragon stayed powers expanded...she developed a love for food as much as Natsu, maybe sometimes even more.

—Master Hades's Office—

Natsu Dragneel pushed open the door that belonged to Master Hades and strolled in. "You needed me Master?" He asked.

"Ah, yes. Sit down boy." Hades replied while motioning towards an open chair that sat across from him. Natsu was confused, but nonetheless obeyed his master and sat down in the seat opposite from him.

"What's up?" Natsu questioned.

"Something transpired with your first visit in the prison didn't it?" Hades asked.

"...Quite possibly." He answered.

"Tell me, what happen that made your control go haywire, remember I can feel when you lose control of your power Natsu." Hades said.

"That little girl down there spoke crap about how she was my girlfriend and tried to command me around...but then she brought up Igneel, after that it's all blank. I do vaguely remember her saying something about a FairyTail? I don't know what that even is but she said that was my home. Load of shit right?" Natsu revealed. While Natsu was story telling what had transpired with Erza Scarlet, deep down inside, Hades was laughing. _Oh you poor mindless fool. If only you knew that was your real girlfriend and your old guild._

"FairyTail is a rival guild of ours. They sent a spy in which is that girl and tried to manipulate you and Wendy-" before Hades could even finish, Natsu's power was radiating. "Ok, that's enough for today. How about you go hang with your girlfriend?" Hades teased Natsu as he mumbled something about "she isn't my girlfriend." _Atleast not yet._ Natsu thought to himself as he left Hades's office in search of the bluentte.


	13. Chapter 12: Natsu vs Wendy!

**Chapter 12: Natsu vs Wendy!**

"Tell me, what happen that made your control go haywire, remember I can feel when you lose control of your power Natsu." Hades said.

"That little girl down there spoke crap about how she was my girlfriend and tried to command me around...but then she brought up Igneel, after that it's all blank. I do vaguely remember her saying something about a FairyTail? I don't know what that even is but she said that was my home. Load of shit right?" Natsu revealed. While Natsu was story telling what had transpired with Erza Scarlet, deep down inside, Hades was laughing. _Oh you poor mindless fool. If only you knew that was your real girlfriend and your old guild._

"FairyTail is a rival guild of ours. They sent a spy in which is that girl and tried to manipulate you and Wendy-" before Hades could even finish, Natsu's power was radiating. "Ok, that's enough for today. How about you go hang with your girlfriend?" Hades teased Natsu as he mumbled something about "she isn't my girlfriend." _Atleast not yet._ Natsu thought to himself as he left Hades's office in search of the bluentte.

—With Natsu—

Natsu, after returning from his conversation with Hades, walked around until he found Wendy. Turns out, she and her friends were at the guild diner and doing one of his favorite things, eating! As he saw her and approached there table he couldn't help but notice her friends went quiet seeing him come up from behind. Ignoring it, Natsu walked behind Wendy's booth and surprised her.

"Yo!" Natsu loudly shouted towards her before being blown into the roof by a **SKY DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

"Omg, Natsu!" Wendy said as she blew her crush towards the ceiling on accident. He then fell back down with a loud _oof _as he smacked the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly added.

"What was that for?" Natsu questioned with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"You scared me!" She shouted at him before playfully repeatedly hitting his shoulder. He jut grinned at her and laughed causing her cheeks to tint with red. "Anyways, what did the Master want?" Wendy said as she slid the rest of her food over to Natsu.

"Well, he talked with me about that prisoner down stairs." Natsu sidetracked from eating mumbled.

Wendy's eyes narrowed with the talk of the prisoner. _Not her... _Deciding to change the topic she asked, "How is things with Zancrow?"

"It's going good, hes a pretty chill dude and he uses fire magic as well!" Natsu answered thinking about fire. After a little silence he said, "Anyways, how about we spar?" Natsu turned his head towards her and smirked.

"Sure!" Wendy smiled back as they both got up and headed outside behind the guild.

—Grimoire Heart Spar Grounds—

As the two dragon slayers of Grimoire Heart got ready for a duel their friends and most of the guild say on benches outside the arena in anticipation. Including was: Jenny, Alice, Zancrow, Ultear, Meredy, RustyRose and many others.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Jenny asked Alice.

"I hope Wendy wins." She answered smiling.

"Don't get your hope up just yet." Zancrow said smirking, "Natsu is Master's ultimate weapon remember? They both are, this will be a fight to watch!"

Meredy walked out to the middle of the arena where Natsu was on the left and Wendy on the right.

"Natsu, are you ready?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" He responded grinning with flames igniting from his fists.

"Wendy, are you ready?" Meredy looked towards Wendy.

"Yes." She responded seriously.

"Ok, the winner will be based on whoever is still conscious or if the other one forfeits. Good luck you two!" Meredy shouted as she quickly ran off the arena and the match began.

Wendy, looking serious, began to speak. "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven..." **ARMS!**

"Starting off strong already huh?" Natsu said grinning as he began charging at her. **FIRE DRAGON's IRON FIST!** He called out as a flaming fist came right at Wendy Marvell.

**lle Armor!** Wendy casted strengthing her defense by double before following up with a **SKY DRAGON's CLAW!** As her leg blocked Natsu's fist.

**FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!** Large orange and red flames flew from Natsu's mouth towards Wendy at incredible speeds.

**SKY DRAGON's ROAR!** Wind erupted from Wendy as both roar attacks canceled one another and an explosion was engulfed in the middle. Both fighters grinned at one another in excitement.

"Okay Wendy, lets get serious now..." Natsu got serious as he began casting a spell. Wendy nodded.

"They weren't being serious?" Jenny questioned.

"Hell no, you're about to see a duel between dragon slayers Jenny." Zancrow responded as he glanced back at the fight. _I wonder what would have happened had we fought years later, Natsu... _Zancrow thought sadly remembering his fight with the dragon slayer and how he beat up his friend seven years ago when they were still enemies. The battle between Grimiore Heart and FairyTail that led to the destruction of Tenrou Island at the hands of Acnologia with his breath attack which obliterated the guild's sacred grounds.

**FIRE DRAGON's BRILLIANT FLAME!** Natsu yelled as he threw a large burning fire ball at Wendy.

**SKY DRAGON's WAVE WIND!** Wendy shouted as a large spinning tornado collided with the fireball, once again like their roars, cancelling one other out.

"Wow!" Jenny exclaimed. "Wendy is keeping up with Natsu!"

"I'm not so sure about that..." Alice pondered. "Something tells me Natsu isn't unleashing his power."

"Huh?" Jenny questioned.

"She's right." Zancrow answered. "Get ready, he is about to wipe the floor with her and put her on the defense.

**FIRE DRAGON's GRIP STRIKE!** Natsu using his right arm latched onto Wendy's left and tried to blast her at point blank range only for a **SKY DRAGON's CRUSHING FANG!** She countered and her trail of wind made him stumble costing him precious time, **SKY DRAGON's WING ATTACK!** Natsu, caught off guard, wasn't able to block the attack and got hit on head by raging wind sending him flying quickly into the arena wall behind him.

"Holy shit!" Members shouted as Wendy bested Natsu.

"Come on, Natsu..." Zancrow mumbled. "Get up."

Wendy began to walk towards Natsu looking to finish the fight, however stopped when she saw electric sparks coming off the downed dragon slayer. Instantly, the pinkette was on his feet and transformed into his **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE.**

_Woah...What is this power? I don't remember feeling this seven years ago... _Zancrow thought to himself as he watched Natsu straighten back up and started speaking.

"Damn." Natsu called out to Wendy. "Not gonna lie, that last attack hurt a little." He said chuckling. "I'm sorry Wendy. I can't let you win though."

"I'm not backing down Natsu!" Wendy shouted towards him summoning her wind.

"Good...I wouldn't want you to" He said grinning before firing off a spell. **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON's FIRING HAMMER!** Massive bolts of lightning and raging fire came crashing down at Wendy.

**lle VERNIER!** Wendy cast doubling her speed, DRAGON SLAYER's SECRET ART: SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL! However, despite her quick speed, Natsu Dragneel was quicker. He knew Wendy would be able to counter that attack, but there was no way she was quick enough to counter what he had in plan to finish her.

**DRAGON SLAYER's SECRET ART: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!** A highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning exploded around Wendy and shoved her away with tremendous force. Her body launched back into the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Shit!" Natsu shouted. "I over did it!" He came running immediately to her aid and saw she was rolling on her side, exhausted.

"I admit defeat...Natsu." Wendy gasped finally.

"Na, lets just call it a draw." He grinned at her and she smiled back at him. _You're such a great person Natsu...and an amazing fighter. _She thought happily to herself.


	14. Chapter 13: The Magical Blades

**Chapter 13: The Magical Blades**

**DRAGON SLAYER's SECRET ART: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!** A highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning exploded around Wendy and shoved her away with tremendous force. Her body launched back into the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Shit!" Natsu shouted. "I over did it!" He came running immediately to her aid and saw she was rolling on her side, exhausted.

"I admit defeat...Natsu." Wendy gasped finally.

"Na, lets just call it a draw." He grinned at her and she smiled back at him. _You're such a great person Natsu. _She thought to herself.

—After the fight—

Natsu reached out his hand which Wendy latched onto and he pulled her up. Both were in good spirits after the match.

"Awesome fight you two!" Zancrow exclaimed swinging his arm around Natsu's neck. "And congrats on the win buddy!"

"Thanks, we called it a draw." Natsu smiled at Wendy.

"Oh." Zancrow said as Alice and Jenny walked up and started talking to Wendy. Then right after as the friends were about to head out...Master Hades walked into the arena. The rowdy guild mates came to a halt and they quieted down as Hades strolled in.

"That was a marvelous fight Natsu and Wendy." Hades nodded his head in approval towards there direction.

"Thanks!" Natsu responded.

"You two come with me, I have something to give to you." Hades then turned his back and walked out of the arena, followed by the two dragon slayers.

"What do you think he is giving them?" Jenny questioned.

"Beats me, I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat!" Zancrow said as Alice and Jenny followed him to the diner.

—With Hades, Natsu and Wendy—

After a long silent walk inside the castle, Wendy decided to break the silence.

"What are you giving us Master?" She asked him.

"You'll see when we get there." He responded as Natsu smiled at her, which she returned. _He's been glancing at me a lot recently_. She thought to herself as a red tint appeared on her cheeks.

Natsu, strolling behind Hades with his hands behind his head and not a care in the world was currently in his thoughts. _How am I just now realizing how cute she is...Natsu snap out of it! _Natsu then looked opposite of Wendy as he also had a red tint now on his face.

"For the love of god...can you two just get together already? Watching you go through this is so painfull..." Hades spoke without even looking at them.

"W-ait, hang on Maste-" Natsu started before being silenced by Hades' hand. "We're here" He spoke. The three walked into an armory and went up a long stairwell to the very top of the building, pretty much a tower. Hanging on racks were multiple swords, shields, armor and anything an army could need to succeed in war.

"You two need a second hand option other then using your magic. Therefore you will be getting swords-" Hades began to speak, however was interrupted by Natsu.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, "I'll choose this one!" He said pointing at a steel blade resting on a rack.

"Will you quit interrupting me Dragneel..." Hades annoyed at him scolded. "You two have your own swords made for you." And not long after, Hades led the two dragon slayers to a separate rack with two swords. Laying on a table was a straight gripped sword with a tipped end and a sharp edge which had a handle that looked like flames soaring up. On the opposite side of the table laid a small straight gripped sword with a sharp blade curve at the tip that had a handle appearance of wind soaring to the sky.

"These are your swords, Natsu and Wendy." He pointed at the first one. "This is the _Flame Blade_." Then he pointed to the second, "this is the _Wind Blade_." These now are yours forever. I want you both to practice with these heavily, they have a great durability too which is why I don't want you to worry about damaging them. Your sheathes are laying on the rack, the fire design is yours Natsu and the wind design is yours Wendy. Take care now." Hades explained to them as he walked down the stairwell and headed back to who knows where.

Natsu picked up his sword now, the _Flame Blade_, and examined it. It was red and orange with a little yellow near the handle. It also had a flame design on the handle and as soon as Natsu touched it, the sword was ignited with flames.

"Woah!" Natsu shouted. "How cool!" He said as his outburst pulled Wendy from her trance. Wendy only smiled at him as she picked up her sword, the _Wind Blade_, and examined it. It was blue and white and had a blowing wind breeze design on the handle, likewise with Natsu's sword, when she touched the handle wind blew from the steel. _How neat! _Wendy thought to herself. She then went to the rack and looked at her sheathe. A similar design of wind for her and flames for Natsu were present and had a little strap that could attach to the user's waist or back. She attached her sheathe to her back and and grabbed Natsu's. While he was entertaining himself and testing his sword, she came up from behind and wrapped his sheathe around his waist.

"W-woah." Natsu startled, stunned from the sudden change of events and Wendy's movement.

"S-sorry." Wendy mumbled as her face turned tomato red for her actions which Natsu had as well. Breaking from his trance, Natsu said "Na, it's all good. Thanks!" and smiled at her. The two decided they should start practicing with their swords and walked down the stairwell and out of the armory. Wendy's sword rested on her back while Natsu's rested on the right side of his waist.


	15. Chapter 14: Message Recieved

**Chapter 14: Message ****Received**

"Woah!" Natsu shouted. "How cool!" He said as his outburst pulled Wendy from her trance. Wendy only smiled at him as she picked up her sword, the _Wind Blade_, and examined it. It was blue and white and had a blowing wind breeze design on the handle, likewise with Natsu's sword, when she touched the handle wind blew from the steel. _How neat! _Wendy thought to herself. She then went to the rack and looked at her sheathe. A similar design of wind for her and flames for Natsu were present and had a little strap that could attach to the user's waist or back. She attached her sheathe to her back and and grabbed Natsu's. While he was entertaining himself and testing his sword, she came up from behind and wrapped his sheathe around his waist.

"W-woah." Natsu startled, stunned from the sudden change of events and Wendy's movement.

"S-sorry." Wendy mumbled as her face turned tomato red for her actions which Natsu had as well. Breaking from his trance, Natsu said "Na, it's all good. Thanks!" and smiled at her. The two decided they should start practicing with their swords and walked down the stairwell and out of the armory. Wendy's sword rested on her back while Natsu's rested on the right side of his waist.

—With Happy (3 Days Earlier)—

A little blue cat is seen flying into Magnolia, and he was exhausted. _I really hope Natsu defeated them_! Happy thought as he been flying for what seemed like forever. The little blue exceed and Erza Scarlet had been ambushed by Grimorie Heart. He remembered what occurred a few hours ago.

"Erza?" Happy called out to his best friend's girlfriend.

"Yes Happy?" She replied.

"Do you think Wendy will want to return?" He asked.

"Of course she will. I know Wendy, she was forced here and I know she misses FairyTail. Natsu and her will be back any minute." Erza then saw an explosion and looked towards Wendy's melted glass door.

"What was that?" Happy asked surveying the same spot as Erza.

"I'm not sur- was all she managed before someone grabbed placed a hand over her mouth and lifted her up off her feet, she felt immediately drowsy.

"Erza!" Happy shouted as he watched someone grab Erza from behind. Turning around he saw a massive army with Grimiore Heart stamps.

"Get out of here Happy!" Erza managed to say as she was being suffocated before falling limp in the arms of Hades.

"Hades!" Happy yelled angrily with tears in his eyes before darting off into the night sky.

"Don't let that feline of theirs get away Ultear!" Hades called to his right as a girl in a white robe began to shoot lasers into the sky trying to hit her target. After a lot of dodging and quick speed flying, Happy was out of reach and alone in the night sky. One last look was all he saw as a raging torrent of flames was occurring from Wendy's terrace. _Oh Natsu..._

_—_With FairyTail—

After everyone inside the guild hall got over the fact that Natsu and Erza were _dating_, they prepared to depart for Grimorie Heart. However, just as Makarov was about to give the go ahead and go signal, something, or rather someone came literally flying through the doors. A blue ball of fur crashed into the floor just past the guild hall doors and began wailing with tears rolling down his face.

"Happy!" Everyone shouted after seeing his state. "What's wrong?" They asked as Lucy began to fear for what was to come next not seeing his partners with him.

"It's Natsu...Erza...They've been captured." He let out before wailing again making the guild freeze. _Natsu and Erza were bested?_

"Hang on, what do you mean they were captured?" Master Makarov asked Happy.

Speaking through the tears running down his face and his shaking body, "Natsu, Erza and I went on a secret rescue mission to get Wendy back. We arrived and landed on top of Wendy's apartment while Natsu slipped into her room and went to speak with her. Suddenly there was an explosion and Erza and I were ambushed by an entire army of Hades and his mages. Erza told me to fly away before Hades suffocated her till she was unconscious, and as I was flying away I saw Natsu come storming outside with fire raging around him. I took off and didn't see anything after. I just feel like... Natsu didn't make it." He finished as he began crying again.

Lucy grabbed Happy and started rubbing his head saying soothing words. "Now don't talk like that. Natsu is powerful, I'm sure he beat them and will return with Wendy and Erza any moment." However, after the guild waited for nearly 5 hours...no one came into the guild hall.

"First Wendy...Now two more of my children captured? What the hell are you trying to prove Precht!" Makarov angrily shouted towards the ceiling as most the guild was somber about learning the recent news regarding two of their strongest members.

_You've got to be kidding me... Natsu and Erza? Damn fools. _Gray Fullbuster thought to himself as he combed his hair with his hands worried for his best friends now captured. With the learning of the breaking news, FairyTail's hope began to dwindle if they could actually save their friends now. However, since this is FairyTail, they won't go down without a fight to save captured comrades.


	16. Chapter 15: Learning the Truth

**Chapter 15: Learning the Truth**

"First Wendy...Now two more of my children captured? What the hell are you trying to prove Precht!" Makarov angrily shouted towards the ceiling as most the guild was somber about learning the recent news regarding two of their strongest members.

_You've got to be kidding me... Natsu and Erza? Damn fools. _Gray Fullbuster thought to himself as he combed his hair with his hands worried for his best friends now captured. With the learning of the breaking news, FairyTail's hope began to dwindle if they actually save their friends now. However, since this is FairyTail, they won't go down without a fight to save captured comrades.

—With Hades—

_I can't wait to see how Wendy and Dragneel's sword performance is after a few days. _Hades thought to himself as he was currently walking back from the Grimoire Heart armory. He had just given Natsu and Wendy their own respective swords which one could be engulfed with flames while the other could send out a windy breeze. _I guess I might as well visit Scarlet shouldn't I?_

Hades entered the guild hall and began to walk down the steps that would lead him to the prison under their fortress. As he walked through the dark, a figure is seen barely by a flickering light.

Like before, Erza Scarlet hung from chains tied to the ceiling in her shirt and skirt just like when she woke up the first time. As soon as Hades walked in the room her eyes opened and then widened.

"Hades..." Erza said.

"Ah, my oh my Scarlet. How far the mighty have fallen is that not so?" Hades asked.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"You're currently under our base, in the prison. And by the looks of it, I don't see any char marks on your outfit just yet, so that means Dragneel and Wendy haven't practiced on you yet." He responded to her.

"What the hell have you done with Natsu and Wendy!" Erza angrily shouted.

"Well, since you're never getting out of here, I might as well tell you. I have memory wiped your friends Natsu and Wendy. Their FairyTail days are long gone and all they remember is each other. All those FairyTail memories, are now dislodged with Grimiore Heart's, so events that did occur that they do remember will be remembered as Grimiore Heart events. Also, I wiped you from his mind so Wendy could have her big chance with your boyfriend. She of course, however does not remember you either." Hades explained to her.

By the end of it, Erza Scarlet was in tears. "No that's not true! It's not true!" She continued to shout at the corrupted evil man. As Hades walked away she kept crying and crying. _My friends are gone. Wendy is gone. My lover is gone. Will I ever get out of here? Or am I my old friends slave now? _She wondered as her troubled mind finally let go and out of exhaustion from crying, passed out.

—With Natsu and Wendy—

She attached her sheathe to her back and and grabbed Natsu's. While he was entertaining himself and testing his sword, she came up from behind and wrapped his sheathe around his waist.

"W-woah." Natsu startled, stunned from the sudden change of events and Wendy's movement.

"S-sorry." Wendy mumbled as her face turned tomato red for her actions which Natsu had as well. Breaking from his trance, Natsu said "Na, it's all good. Thanks!" and smiled at her. The two decided they should start practicing with their swords and walked down the stairwell and out of the armory. Wendy's sword rested on her back while Natsu's rested on the right side of his waist. As the two exited the armory, they made the casual right hand turn and walked back into the guild, grins proudly shining on their faces upon entry. As soon as they walked in, members turned to look towards them and have a quick search, they found their friends at the diner. The duo walked up to their booth before sliding in and jumping into the conversation.

Alice and Jenny didn't see their entry and were in the middle of a conversation. "So then, Wendy used a secret art attack that I surely thought would win her the fight, however Natsu then-oh hey guys!" She interrupted herself as she saw her friends slide into the booth with them.

"Yo." Natsu gave his cheery grin before grabbing a food menu and started glancing through it with drewl coming from his mouth.

"So where were you guys?" Alice asked Wendy.

"You're not going to believe it Alice! Master gave Natsu and I our own swords!" She smiled.

"Woah what?" Zancrow said surprised as he was in the middle of eating some steak.

"Yeah, let's show em Natsu!" She said eagerly, to which he complied and they both slid out of the booth and stood. Grabbing their sheaths, Natsu pulled the _Flame Blade _out of his while Wendy latched onto her back and summoned her _Wind Blade. _The two friends nodded their heads as Natsu's sword engulfed in flames while Wendy's let out a chill breeze and blew cold air.

"Woah that's badass man!" Zancrow yelled with wide eyes while Jenny and Alice only nodded, stunned in amazement.

"You know I have an idea..." Natsu soon had a evil grin on his face.

"W-what's that Natsu?" Wendy asked not liking the look on his face.

"Master said he wants us to train with these right? How about we go test these suckers on our friend downstairs." He said while smirking deviously as a red glow could be seen in his dark right eye. Wendy looked at him, and for some reason...had the same look while her eye bad a blue glow to it. The two grabbed their swords, placed them back into their sheathes and bolted towards the steps before going out of sight.

"Whatever they have in mind...I don't like the looks of it..." Jenny muttered while the other two people accompanying her could only nod their heads in agreement.

—Erza's Mind—

As the scarlet haired FairyTail mage drifted in slumber after learning the terrifying news she feared...her mind was thinking of the night before the ambush. The day she was giving up on her lover and accepting that he was killed during Tenrou was the same day he appeared in the guild hall. To which she yelled at him and then ran to her apartment in frustration, however in joy that he was alive. Hoping he would come see her that night she stayed wide awake and knew he was here when she heard Carla, who was right above her room, shout _Who's there! _After he came into her room searching for her, she knocked him out and chained him to her bed. Then she remembers where they became a couple, even if it was only for a short time.

"So...Erza...about earlier..."

"Yes, Natsu I forgive you." She smiled before they kissed again. After they were done for round 2, she unchained and untied him.

"So are we like uhh, what do you call it?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Erza answered for him.

"Yeah, that!"

"Yes, Natsu, we are." She smiled.


	17. Chapter 16: The Darkness

**Chapter 16: The Darkness**

As the scarlet haired FairyTail mage drifted in slumber after learning the terrifying news she feared...her mind was thinking of the night before the ambush. The day she was giving up on her lover and accepting that he was killed during Tenrou was the same day he appeared in the guild hall. To which she yelled at him and then ran to her apartment in frustration, however in joy that he was alive. Hoping he would come see her that night she stayed wide awake and knew he was here when she heard Carla, who was right above her room, shout _Who's there! _After he came into her room searching for her, she knocked him out and chained him to her bed. Then she remembers where they became a couple, even if it was only for a short time.

"So...Erza...about earlier..."

"Yes, Natsu I forgive you." She smiled before they kissed again. After they were done for round 2, she unchained and untied him.

"So are we like uhh, what do you call it?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Erza answered for him.

"Yeah, that!"

"Yes, Natsu, we are." She smiled.

—With Natsu and Wendy—

The two dragonslayers, sheathed magical swords in hand, walked down the steps and into the corridor that would lead them to their shackled prisoner. The red and blue glow in both dragon slayer's right eyes began to shine brighter and brighter as they got closer and closer. As Ezra Scarlet began to awake, she lifted her head only to freeze. Coming nearer and nearer was a shining red circle and a faintly blue one behind it. The red got brighter and brighter to where it freaked her out. She began struggling against the chains binding her, trying to pull her arms out, to no avail. She tried loosening her feet, however that didn't work either. All she could do was hang there and await for the doomed that approach her. She shut her eyes and told herself not to open them no matter what. After what felt like forever, she decided to peak open her eyes only to shout in horror, right over her head was a shining red circle. As she screaming more and more, light was shown as the figure bursted into fire. Revealing two figures, Natsu and Wendy.

"Quit your yelling damn girl" Natsu shouted annoyed as his red glow disappeared and turned normal.

"You scared me!" Erza angrily retorted. "What the hell do you expect me to do!"

"I expect you to shut the hell up and learn your place. Look at you. Can't even move your damn arms to defend your self. I should rip you apart right here and right now." He said glaring.

"Natsu!" She yelled as she began to burst into tears. "P-please! Come back to me! Come back to FairyTail! Hades is controlling you and Wendy! Snap out of it dammit! I want my lover back!" She finished wailing against her chains as she looked towards the ground trying to bring him back. However, her heart was soon crushed in a heart beat as she felt a hand pull her neck up making her look right into their eyes.

The red glow was back and raging with bright red, raging with fury that is. "How many times do I have to **fucking tell you girl, I am not your Natsu Dragneel that you say I am! I am Natsu of Grimiore Heart and I will crush FairyTail just for you! Don't you ever call me your lover, because I am this close to stomping you like an insect. Hades gave me this blade here that'd I love to take through your beautiful body and spray blood all over this room**..." his voice finished with venom as he released her head and turned his back. Then in a single heart beat, _Flame Blade _was in his hand and engulfed with fire. Just as he prepared to strike her down bond in her chains, he was hit in the back of the head and fell to the floor, sword falling from his grip and the flames snuffing out instantly.

"You god damn idiot Natsu..." Zancrow mumbled as Alice and Jenny followed him.

"Wendy!" Jenny shouted at her friend. "What the hell were you thinking!" She scolded as Alice went over and soothed her friend as she sheathed her sword.

"So you're the prisoner huh? The one who keeps saying that Natsu and you were a thing? You're pretty hot not gonna lie. Bet you're real good in bed as well." Zancrow evilly smirked and got smacked in the head by Jenny.

"Zancrow!" Jenny yelled at him with a tomato red face.

"I was only joking dammit..." He mumbled rubbing his sore head. "Anyways girl, you're in Grimiore Heart territory now. If you try to corrupt my best friend...I will end you the first chance I get. Do you understand?" He glared at her.

"My friends are gone. My lover is dead. Two of my best friends died on Tenrou. Resting with their dragons as we speak." Erza mumbled in a state of shock. Zancrow rolled his eyes before he sheathed Natsu's sword for him and lifted his best friend over his shoulder before being followed by Jenny and Alice who were helping Wendy walk. Whatever had occurred with them messed up theirs minds since Wendy still had a blue glow while Natsu had a red.


	18. Chapter 17: To Save Our Comrades!

**Chapter 17: To Save Our Comrades!**

"I was only joking dammit..." He mumbled rubbing his sore head. "Anyways girl, you're in Grimiore Heart territory now. If you try to corrupt my best friend...I will end you the first chance I get. Do you understand?" He glared at her.

"My friends are gone. My lover is dead. Two of my best friends died on Tenrou. Resting with their dragons as we speak." Erza mumbled in a state of shock. Zancrow rolled his eyes before he sheathed Natsu's sword for him and lifted his best friend over his shoulder before being followed by Jenny and Alice who were helping Wendy walk. Whatever had occurred with them messed up theirs minds since Wendy still had a blue glow while Natsu had a red.

—FairyTail HQ—

"Alright my children...we have three great comrades of ours captured behind enemy lines. However, do not fret for we are FairyTail and we will save them! Prepare for war, Precht!" Master Makarov roared hyping up the mood instantly inside the guild hall. "It's time to move!" He shouted as he led the charge out of FairyTail being followed by every FairyTail wizard. Thanks to Happy's directions, FairyTail could go right to Grimiore Heart's base instead of having to look for it. FairyTail headed out to face Grimiore Heart leaving the famous guild hall behind. Many members were going to battle including: Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Lissana Straus, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Gajeel Redfox and many more. The journey there was grueling since they had to go through a swamp and once in a while have to take out a watch tower member. Seeming like this base is heavily guarded, which indeed it is. Gajeel would be the one to sniff out the eye in the sky guy and then FairyTail would take him down. And finally...after an eternity of walking and being sneaky... FairyTail came upon Grimiore Heart's fortress.

—With Erza Scarlet—

Titania of FairyTail hung trembling as she was shooken with fear. She remembered seeing corrupted Natsu and Wendy enter with right eyes glowing a red and blue. Then she begged for him to return and he flipped out on her. _"How many times do I have to fucking tell you girl, I am not your Natsu Dragneel that you say I am! I am Natsu of Grimiore Heart and I will crush FairyTail just for you! Don't you ever call me your lover, because I am this close to stomping you like an insect. Hades gave me this blade here that'd I love to take through your beautiful body and spray blood all over this room_..._" _Then out of nowhere, her ex boyfriend summoned a flaming sword and nearly killed her with it, only staying alive because his new friends saved her. However, the god slayer Zancrow threatened her that she would have a painful death at his hands if he tried to corrupt _his _friend which was _her _old friend.

The fact that Natsu nearly took her life in rage is what scared her the most. She had given up at that moment that Natsu Dragneel, _her _Natsu Dragneel, was still somewhere inside. From this point forward...whenever she got out of here she would slay the corrupted dragon slayer and free her lover, along with his sister. She made a vow soon after they all left her that she would defeat both dragon slayers with her blade and free them from the living hell that currently tormented them.

—With Master Hades—

Sitting down working on something in the laboratory was Grimiore Heart's current master, Hades. He was currently working on both dragon slayers, Natsu and Wendy, after there outburst. _Natsu...You'll have your chance soon to slaughter those fairies but not now..._ Hades thought to himself as he had already adjusted Wendy and she slept peacefully on the bed across the table. Both of the dragon slayers had gotten closer the past few days and after two members, which happened to be Wendy's friends, and Zancrow came carrying down a unconscious Natsu he soon realized that Wendy was secretly holding his hand in worry. However, what worried Hades was Natsu Dragneel's memory. The rained and corrupted mind of the fire dragon slayer was beginning to haywire randomly and when Natsu would get angry he would lose control. Hades feared that one day, all FairyTail memories would come rushing back to him and he would rebel.

Hades had a plan for that which is why he reinforced the spell he had on Natsu's mind to where only Hades could access it and could only be broken if he were to fall, also doing the same for Wendy. He also helped the young boy by placing feelings for the sky dragon slayer to increase the pace that he was beginning to feel for her. He was happy to learn though from Zancrow that he nearly killed Scarlet with his sword meaning that him and Wendy had been practicing with their new weapons. _FairyTail is coming...I can feel the wrath of Makarov as he and his children approach. I can only help but wonder...Who will he die by? My hands...or my new weapons. _Hades thought to himself evilly as he finished with Natsu and laid the boy to rest in the bed across from Wendy's.


	19. Chapter 18: The Dark Fortress

**Chapter 18: The Dark Fortress**

Hades had a plan for that which is why he reinforced the spell he had on Natsu's mind to where only Hades could access it and could only be broken if he were to fall, also doing the same for Wendy. He also helped the young boy by placing feelings for the sky dragon slayer to increase the pace that he was beginning to feel for her. He was happy to learn though from Zancrow that he nearly killed Scarlet with his sword meaning that him and Wendy had been practicing with their new weapons. _FairyTail is coming...I can feel the wrath of Makarov as he and his children approach. I can only help but wonder...Who will he die by? My hands...or **my** new weapons. _Hades thought to himself evilly as he finished with Natsu and laid the boy to rest in the bed across from Wendy's.

_—_Grimiore Heart—

_And finally...after an eternity of walking and being sneaky... FairyTail came upon Grimiore Heart's fortress at last._

"There she is..." Gray mumbled in astonishment seeing the size of the castle infront of them.

"Let's be care ful now guys." Levy spoke up causing members to look at her in confusion. "I'm sure this place is heavily guarded, if one person spots us they'll sound the alarm and could threaten our imprisoned friends."

"Oh shoot you're right." Gray replied to her. _That would be freaking awful..._

"What should we do Master?" Mirajane asked Makarov.

"Send Gajeel and Pantherlilly out to scout and see what we're dealing with here, maybe also see if they can find a secret entrance. On any circumstance...they must not be seen." Master Makarov answered her as she nodded her head and went to the dragon slayer and his exceed.

"Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Master has a mission for you." She told them.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?" Gajeel asked.

"Master has asked you and Pantherlilly to scout the area and also look for any secret entrances. On any circumstance, you must not be caught by anyone okay?" Mirajane explained to the dragon slayer and watched him nod his head in understanding as he and his cat went scouting the base. As Mira looked up towards the large enemy base ahead of her, all she saw was large dark colored stone walls surrounding something inside. It reminded her of a dark fortress.

—With Wendy—

Wendy soon came back into the land of the living as she awoke from her slumber and raised up from the bed she currently rested on. Looking around, she once again realized she was down in the laboratory. _Why does Master always bring us down here? _She wondered. As the sky dragon stayed swung her legs over the bed and was ready to hop out she realized who was currently asleep across from her. Snoozing like a new born baby was a pink haired mage with spikey hair. She glanced at him and smiled before walking up to his bed and sitting on the edge of it and examined him. He was still in his clothes from their battle match in the arena the other day while the _Flame Blade _rested inside its sheathed which laid on the small table by the bed. Drool was slightly dripping from the corner of his lip since he most likely was currently dreaming about food or eating fire. Lately, the feelings that Wendy Marvell had for the sky dragon stayed had developed even further then the past six years and she was worried he didn't have feelings for her. Another thing that terrified the Sky Sorceress was the prisoner downstairs. Apparently she believes Natsu and her were a thing, which is something Wendy is totally against and plans to have a visit very soon with the captured FairyTail mage. _FairyTail... Why does my heart beat faster when I hear that name?_ _It's as if I'm missing something important that belongs to me... _She wondered as she laid her head down against the bed and drifted off to sleep.

—With Natsu's mind—

In a wild forest that stretched all over the place filled with large trees, barely allowing any sunlight in, sat a young boy looking up at a large red dragon.

"**Natsu do you remember what I told you?**" The red dragon asked the young boy.

"Yeah dad! I believe so!" He answered.

"**Alright then, show me!**" The dragon roared as the boy got in his stance.

**FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!** Natsu shouted as flames flew from his arms and smacked into the ground, instantly snuffing them out. After the spell was complete he pumped his fist into the air and looked up at the dragon.

"How was that dad?" Natsu asked.

"**That was perfect son, you'll make a great dragon slayer one day**." The red dragon answered at the smiling pinkette with praise only to realize what he would have to do in the upcoming weeks. "How about we get some food?" He asked the boy trying to get his mind off the distracting thought that he was currently fighting off.

Suddenly, the scene abruptly changed as Natsu Dragneel awoke from his dream. _I miss you Igneel... _Natsu thought sadly to himself reminiscing about the father who abandoned him as a child. As the fire dragon slayer was wide awake now, he went to swing his leg over to exit the bed...only to hit an object and an _oof _was heard as something hit the floor. Turns out, that 'something' was someone and that someone was Wendy Marvell. She a let out a little whine after she was rudely kicked off the end of the bed.

"Natsu..." She angrily mumbled, because she was having a good dream.

"Shit, sorry Wendy!" Natsu said apologetically and then grinned at her. "You wanna go get something to eat? I think its morning so the guild diner should be open."

"Sure." She smiled back as the duo team of dragon slayers headed out of the laboratory to go get a bite to eat.


	20. Chapter 19: The Third Slayer

**Chapter 19: The Third Slayer**

Suddenly, the scene changed as Natsu Dragneel awoke from his dream. _I miss you Igneel... _Natsu thought sadly to himself reminiscing about the father who abandoned him as a child. As the fire dragon slayer was wide awake now, he went to swing his leg over to exit the bed...only to hit an object and an _oof _was heard as something hit the floor. Turns out, that 'something' was someone and that someone was Wendy Marvell. She a let out a little whine after she was rudely kicked off the end of the bed.

"Natsu..." She angrily mumbled, because she was having a good dream.

"Shit, sorry Wendy!" Natsu said apologetically and then grinned at her. "You wanna go get something to eat? I think its morning so the guild diner should be open."

"Sure." She smiled back as the duo team of dragon slayers headed out of the laboratory to go get a bite to eat.

—At The Diner—

Natsu, Wendy, Zancrow, Alice and Jenny were all sitting at there spot chatting about the day. Alice and Jenny teasing Wendy like the usual while Zancrow and Natsu were talking about fire and fighting.

"We should have a spar sometime, Natsu." Zancrow smirked towards the fire dragon slayer.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Sure you aren't afraid of getting burned?" He teased him.

"I will kick your ass buddy, besides, I have fire resistance too remember?" Zancrow looked at him while grinning.

"Shit...I forgot." Natsu mumbled sighing in defeat after that. As he was about to turn and talk to Wendy, Master Hades came walking in.

"Natsu, Wendy, Alice. Upstairs now." Hades glanced at them before turning on his heels and walking out. Understanding this must be pretty serious, the trio left Zancrow and Jenny while departing from the diner.

"What do you need Hades?" Natsu asked him casually using the master's first name.

"Will you ever shut up Natsu..." Hades groaned in annoyance after hearing the fire dragon slayer speak. Natsu's brow rose as he looked back at the girls behind him, they only glanced away not sure what to do. So, the rest of the way was an awkward silence as Hades led the trio up to his office. Three chairs awaited them as Natsu took the middle while Alice and Wendy sat on his left and right.

"Natsu and Wendy...for once this does not have anything to do with you...but it's very important you be here." Hades spoke.

"Wait wha-" Natsu began only for a hand to silence him as Hades glared him down.

"Natsu if you speak one more time I will personally beat you up in the arena infront of everyone as he flicked his fingers towards him and he was put on mute." That shut the fire dragon slayer right up as he just watched in confusion wondering why he couldn't speak.

"Alice...this involves you." Master Hades looked her way.

"Me?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, you." Hades continued speaking, "Do you remember how you got here?" He asked.

"Somewhat, some things are vague though." She meekly replied.

"Never the less, I will re tell the story to you. And Natsu, you haven't heard this. Wendy, pretty sure you have." Hades began telling the story.

"Alice, I found you on the streets unconscious with a town soaring in flames. Dead bodies littered the ground while windows engulfed with fire burned oak wood and whatever else was flammable. The place was a massacre. A dark guild had stormed into the town of Yukita and slaughtered everyone. Men, women and children. At least, they thought they had slaughtered everyone. Alice was the only living soul that I came across who had survived the attack. I had come to late and watched her parents be slaughtered like lambs by dark wizards. I watched as Alice's magic was ripped from her and she was thrown into the mud before being left to die by the invaders as they saddled up on horses and bolted from the scene in order to not be caught. I then checked her pulse and realized she was alive. Knowing, she would need a care taker, I decided to take her to my guild. This same very one. Do you remember what you told me that day, Alice?"

"I believe so..." She mumbled as time flashed back to a few years before Tenrou Island.

"I don't have any magic so how can I be in a wizard guild?" A younger Alice looked up towards Hades.

"You're wrong, I sense a magic presence still within you. It will take a while, but your magic is not gone. It's just restoring itself..." Hades spoke as her spirit filled with excitement, one day her magic would be back hopefully.

The flashback ended as Hades continued to speak. "It took me a while, but I have finally figured out what magic you have stored within you...It's a very exciting one and also the very reason Natsu and Wendy are here in the same room with us..."

"What do you mean Master?" Wendy asked for Natsu since he couldn't speak yet until Hades released the spell he had cast on him.

"Alice Woodson... You are the daughter of the water dragon, Aqua. You are the water dragon slayer..." Hades finished as the trio, well the ones who could still speak went quiet.

"**WHAT**!" Alice then shouted causing Natsu and Wendy to wince in pain due to their dragon slayer hearing abilities.


	21. Chapter 20: Dragon Slayer Learning

**Chapter 20: Dragon Slayer Learning**

The flashback ended as Hades continued to speak. "It took me a while, but I have finally figured out what magic you have stored within you...It's a very exciting one and also the very reason Natsu and Wendy are here in the same room with us..."

"What do you mean Master?" Wendy asked for Natsu since he couldn't speak yet until Hades released the spell he had cast on him.

"Alice Woodson... You are the daughter of the water dragon, Aqua. You are the water dragon slayer..." Hades finished as the trio, well the ones who could still speak went quiet.

"WHAT!" Alice shouted as Natsu and Wendy winced in pain from their dragon slayer hearing.

Wendy gasped in shock at hearing the news while Natsu, still muted, muffled as his eyes bulged. Thankfully Hades removed the spell he cast and Natsu was able to speak again.

"Woah, what! Hades is this true?" He asked.

"Yes Natsu...It's very true." Hades glanced his way as he then narrowed his eyes down on the fire dragon slayer. "Alice has been here for a while, can I trust you and Wendy will train her with her slayer spells and teach her to fight before this upcoming war?"

Natsu raised his chin and gave his signature grin, "Hell yeah you can! Trio of dragon slayers!" He cheered. Wendy smiled his way while Alice stood gaping in shock before slumping to the floor and bawling tears everywhere, ironically water began to rise from off the floor defiantly confirming Hades' statement.

"Thank you Master Hades!" She cried as he nodded down towards her before turning his back and sending them out of his office to go train.

—With Natsu, Wendy and Alice—

After the trio, mostly Natsu and Wendy since Alice was still shocked, explained what had just occurred to Zancrow and Jenny they both cheered in happiness for their friend. Jenny, who happened to be a Celestial Spirit Summoner was very excited for her friend since she had been in support that one day Alice's magic would return, and it finally did!

"We have to go train her now, we'll see you guys later alright?" Natsu told them as they nodded in approval and let the dragon slayers depart. After a long walk, the trio came up on upon the same arena where Natsu and Wendy sparred each other a couple of days ago.

"Ok, Alice. I'm not sure how much magical energy you currently have, so lets start off with a basic attack. For me, this is the _Fire Dragon's Roar_ and for Wendy it is her _Sky Dragon's Roar_. Just breath in and imagine a giant blast of water erupting from within you towards me okay, once you feel confident you're ready, exhale and let's see if anything comes out. Alice then got into a stance that she had observed that was similar to Natsu's and Wendy's when they roared at each other. She inhaled and thought of water coming out from within her and drenching the pinkette.

"Now remember Alice, I didn't get it on my first try so you might not eith-" He began only to stop as she exhaled and let loose a WATER DRAGON's ROAR! And to Natsu's surprise, suddenly a jet fire of water burst form the blonde's mouth and went straight at him, forcing him to jump out of the way quickly unless he wanted to get soaked.

"Holy crap! That was amazing!" Natsu shouted as his voice itched with excitement. He was absolutely thrilled seeing her complete her first ever attempted roar.

"Way to go Alice!" Wendy cheered as she went up to her friend and the two hugged. Natsu then taught her how to do a _Wing Attack_, _Claw_ and _Crushing Fang._ Which to his surprise, she completed first try again! Deciding, she was ready to duel. Wendy placed Alice in a spar as the two dragon slayers got ready. Natsu, being the referee, would let them know when the match was over.

"Ready you two?" Natsu asked them.

"Ready!" The two girls shouted back at him only for him to grin and yell, "GO!"

**WATER DRAGON's ROAR!** Alice casted her first spell of the match as jet blasting water came roaring down upon Wendy. However, the sky dragon slayer was much more experienced at combat, especially after dueling Natsu and countered with her own roar, **SKY DRAGON's ROAR!** The two roars slammed into one another before exploding mid impact and dissolving into nothing.

"Nice offensive move Alice!" Natsu yelled there way while also saying, "and great counter Wendy!"

**SKY DRAGON's CRUSHING FANG!** Wendy shouted while following up with a **SKY DRAGON's CLAW!** Two swipes at Alice as she was now on defense while however pulled off on her own with a **WATER DRAGON's WING ATTACK!** The surprise quick casting caught the sky dragon slayer off guard as she was slammed in the side and went skidding against the ground, coming to a halt just before Natsu. He looked down at her and saw her panting. _I know you're going easy on her Wendy, but don't give her a free win, we'll have war soon..._ Natsu thought to himself.

"Don't give up Wendy!" Natsu said sending encouragement her way as she got back up and charged towards the new water dragon slayer. Wendy bolted towards Alice swinging her leg around her and yelled **SKY DRAGON's WAVE WIND!** Causing a giant tornado to appear from the air and come raging down upon Alice. However, to Natsu's surprise for the third time today, Alice pulled something off he had never seen before. Keeping her composure and not fearing the upcoming tornado, she spun her own leg, much like what Wendy did, shouting **WATER DRAGON's ROARING HURRICANE!** Wendy and Natsu's eyes both bulged out of their sockets as a hurricane appeared for a short time, before fizzling out as Alice fell to the floor and passed out.

Natsu seeing the upcoming magic loss, called off the fight before Wendy could even speak and bolted to her side. Making sure she was okay, he called Wendy over and she healed her.

"She is an amazing fighter Natsu." She looked up at him after restoring magic power to her friend.

"Yeah, she is damn good, but I know someone better." He told her.

"Oh? Who?" She asked in wonder.

"You." He replied as a giant grin came upon his face and he grabbed her wrapping her in a hug. "You did amazing today!" Wendy with cherry colored cheeks only nodded and then smiled up at him as Alice then began to stir.


	22. Chapter 21: You Have to Tell Him

**Chapter 21: You Have to Tell Him**

Natsu seeing the upcoming magic loss, called off the fight before Wendy could even speak and bolted to her side. Making sure she was okay, he called Wendy over and she healed her.

"She is an amazing fighter Natsu." She looked up at him after restoring magic power to her friend.

"Yeah, she is damn good, but I know someone better." He told her.

"Oh? Who?" She asked in wonder.

"You." He replied as a giant grin came upon his face and he grabbed her wrapping her in a hug. "You did amazing today!" Wendy with cherry colored cheeks only nodded and then smiled up at him as Alice then began to stir.

—After the fight—

The blonde began to stir awake as she rolled over on her side and coughed some water up finally recovering from the magic loss.

"You good Alice?" Wendy asked her friend to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded.

"That was a great fight you two. I'm proud." Natsu looked at them both with a smile on his face as they looked away in embarrassment. "Anyways, I'm going to head to get some food and find Zancrow, later!"

The two female dragon slayers watched as the pinkette walked out of the arena away from them and then a small silence followed.

"You were amazing out there Alice!" Wendy complimented.

"So were you! Your tornado almost had me there. I was really shocked when I was actually able to form a hurricane, even if it was only for a few seconds." Alice replied.

"Yeah, speaking of that hurricane, how were you able to do that?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure really. Natsu told me when he was teaching me the basics, to imagine what you want your magic to do before actually doing it. I imagined that I wanted a giant hurricane to appear and wash you away, hah." She lightly chuckled to herself after her explanation.

"You're really strong for a beginner." Wendy also lightly laughed at her friend.

"Maybe, but I nearly beat you. You should of seen your face when I countered your double attack and sent you flying into the wall. Your boyfriend had to give you words of encouragement just so you could continue on because you were so shocked." Alice fell to the floor in laughter remembering what transpired.

Wendy's cheeks, cherry red from embarrassment, flared more as she stuttered in defense. "H-he's not my boyfriend Alice..."

"Oh really? He's not taken?" Alice questioned as she got up off the floor. Then she smugly grinned and leaned into Wendy's ear whispering seductively, "Does that mean I can have him?" As soon as she said that, wind flew off of Wendy and went right at Alice sending her flying into the opposite wall that Wendy hit a few minutes ago. The sheer force of the attack actually broke the wall leaving a small gap open to the outside which the forest they were in was visible. When the blonde rolled over, she saw a glaring Wendy steaming of embarrassment and anger looking down upon her.

"Calm down Wendy. I was only joking alright?" She told her friend as Wendy immediately calmed down, any trace of anger was gone. "But Wendy, you have to tell him how you feel soon before this upcoming war with FairyTail. We both know how Natsu is, if you want to try and progress things you're gonna have to take control of the relationship you two currently have and turn it into something more. I know he likes you and you like him, but his understanding of love is complicated and he probably doesn't even know what it means. That's just some advice, shall we go meet up with our friends now?"

Wendy, replenished with hope, smiled toward her friend and said, "Yeah. Let's go get something to eat I'm starving." The two dragonslayers, laughing side by side, walked out of the arena and headed back towards the guild hall.

—With Natsu—

After leaving the two girls in the arena, Natsu was currently pondering with his thoughts. _What is this feeling that I get? Whenever I see her, my body heats up more then it usually does and I get butterflies in my stomach..._

As Natsu was in his mind thinking, not paying attention that he had already entered into the guild hall, walked right into someone and the two people banged heads.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" A voice shouted.

"Woops!" Natsu said in apology as the person looked up and it turned out to be Zancrow.

"Geez man, if you wanted to pick a fight you coulda just asked..." Zancrow mumbled, rubbing his sore forehead.

"No fight right now, I'm busy." Natsu replied.

"Busy? Natsu Dragneel. _The _Natsu Dragneel is _busy? _Zancrow said dramatically.

"Yeah, problem?" Natsu answered in annoyance.

"Na man, you go do whatever you need to do." Zancrow replied not wanting to cause the discussion to escalate further into a heated argument and watched as the fire dragon slayer walked into the diner. He respected the dragon slayer's business and as much as he liked Natsu, he hated how he was always around Wendy. Zancrow had madly fallen for the sky dragon slayer, however she always rejected him. He knew she liked the pinkette and that broke his heart. The only way he would have a chance with her is to get rid of the fire dragon slayer. Something that is more easier said then done. But, if that was his only option then he would do it just so he could be with his lover. Even if it meant teaming up with those _Fairies_.


	23. Chapter 22: War Draws Near

**Chapter 22: War Draws Near**

"Busy? Natsu Dragneel. _The _Natsu Dragneel is _busy? _Zancrow said dramatically.

"Yeah, problem?" Natsu answered in annoyance.

"Na man, you go do whatever you need to do." Zancrow replied not wanting to cause the discussion to escalate further into a heated argument and watched as the fire dragon slayer walked into the diner. He respected the dragon slayer's business and as much as he liked Natsu, he hated how he was always around Wendy. Zancrow had madly fallen for the sky dragon slayer, however she always rejected him. He knew she liked the pinkette and that broke his heart. The only way he would have a chance with her is to get rid of the fire dragon slayer. Something that is more easier said then done. But, if that was his only option then he would do it just so he could be with his lover. Even if it meant teaming up with those _Fairies_.

That's right. That's exactly right. Zancrow had thought about this decision for a while. After waiting seven years for her to finally accept him...he was done. He would risk it all to team up with the enemy to get rid of the thorn in his side and free the rose. What if she didn't accept him though? Well then... Zancrow smirked evily, then he'd _force _her to.

—With Natsu—

As the pinkette walked into the diner, and sat at the usual table he and his friends relax in, he noticed Jenny was sitting there slurping on a cup of coffee. Seeing him, she waved him over and motioned to sit down, which he obeyed. For some reason, the fire dragon slayer was feeling exhausted. Whatever Hades had been doing to him down in the laboratory was beginning to affect the dragon slayer physically and emotionally.

"Hi Natsu." She said looking at him trying to start up a discussion as she sipped on her steaming hot coffee.

"Yo." He replied.

"How was the training?" Jenny asked him wanting to know how her friends did.

"Wendy and Alice both did fantastic. Alice even got all of her spells down on the first try, she's a natural at this stuff." Natsu tried to sound enthusiastic but Jenny saw right through the facade.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just...exhausted." Natsu admitted. Why? He didn't know. He wasn't feeling like this until after he came back from the arena.

"Oh is that so? Why don't you go rest then?" Jenny told him, and for once, he smiled. _That is a great idea._

"I'll tell them that you went for a nap when they get back alright?" She said.

"Sounds good." He lamely answered as he sluggishly walked towards the guild doors. Then stopped before the entrance. Natsu Dragneel did not have his own apartment surprisingly, since he had only been there for less then a week. The only place he really got naps in was down in the laboratory. _Screw it, I'll go sleep down there. _He thought to himself as he went down the stairs and finally entered the dark room filled with machinery. Finding his spot across from where Wendy sleeps when Hades works on them for some reason. He sat on the bed for a few moments thinking before lifting his legs up and sliding himself on the bed. He laid down on his back crossing his arms behind his head, _Ah, that's a great feeling. Peace and quiet. _Natsu thought comfortably and decided to not go under the covers since he naturally radiates warmth and with those final thoughts the pinkette entered a much needed sleep.

As a few hours had passed, into his sleep he suddenly began to stir in his mind.

"Look Natsu! Mirajane put the FairyTail mark on my hand!" A blonde haired girl, who he had know idea who she was, was speaking to him as she reached her arm out and there on the top of her hand was a pink mark.

"I told you two not to fight!" A red head, who for some reason seemed familiar to Natsu, scolded two boys as they meekly nodded their heads obeying her with their arms wrapped around one another's neck.

"Their is nothing wrong with fear Natsu." A man with dark orange hair and a metal cloak wrapped around him was explaining. "Without it, how would we know our weaknesses?"

Natsu, asleep in his mind was confused. _What are these I'm seeing? Memories? Visions? How come I don't remember any of it? Why does this man know who I am? Is that me he was speaking to? I'm so confused! _Natsu yelled in his head before a image of Igneel popped into existence and the dragon slayer was quickly back to sleep.

—With Wendy and Alice—

"Guess we should go find Natsu." Alice said as Wended only nodded. The sky dragon slayer was currently lost in her thoughts thinking about what her friend had told her earlier. _But Wendy, you have to tell him how you feel soon before this upcoming war with FairyTail. We both know how Natsu is, if you want to try and progress things you're gonna have to take control of the relationship you two currently have and turn it into something more. I know he likes you and you like him, but his understanding of love is complicated and he probably doesn't even know what it means. _Alice was right. Wendy needed to help Natsu find his feelings if she wanted to make something more of it. The sky dragon slayer knew he didn't just think about fire and food. He had the love for one day finding his dad, the fire dragon named Igneel. That reason alone is how Wendy knows Natsu has love, he just needs help explaining it.

The two girls walked into the diner to where they saw Jenny sitting at their usual spot and sat by her, taking for half an hour. Both girls talked about their fight, Wendy and Alice's spells, and of course...the conversation always turned into Alice and Jenny teasing Wendy about her feelings for a certain dragon slayer.

"Where is he anyways?" Wendy asked Jenny.

"Sleeping somewhere. Poor guy looked exhausted. I'm not sure what's troubling him, but it must be big if our fire dragon slayer is showing weakness." She answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Wendy told her friends as she slid out of the booth and left the diner.

"Where do you think she's going?" Alice asked Jenny.

"We both know where she is going." Jenny smirked as the two girls lightly laughed before going back and talking about Alice's magic.


	24. Chapter 23: Confessions

**Chapter 23: Confessions**

The two girls walked into the diner to where they saw Jenny sitting at their usual spot and sat by her, taking for half an hour. Both girls talked about their fight, Wendy and Alice's spells, and of course...the conversation always turned into Alice and Jenny teasing Wendy about her feelings for a certain dragon slayer.

"Where is he anyways?" Wendy asked Jenny.

"Sleeping somewhere. Poor guy looked exhausted. I'm not sure what's troubling him, but it must be big if our fire dragon slayer is showing weakness." She answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Wendy told her friends as she slid out of the booth and left the diner.

"Where do you think she's going?" Alice asked Jenny.

"We both know where she is going." Jenny smirked as the two girls lightly laughed before going back and talking about Alice's magic.

—With Wendy—

_Hmm.. If I were Natsu where would I be sleeping? _Wendy thought to herself. She knew Natsu didn't have an apartment yet, the only place where she had seen him sleep was down in the laboratory. Conveniently, the more she thought about it the more it made sense. _If Natsu was exhausted then he'd go to where it's quiet and he wouldn't be bothered. _Deciding, she was going to go talk to him, Wendy Marvell bolted down the steps in search of the fire dragon slayer. Which, as she turned the corner she saw a figure lying on one of the beds by the big table. As she got closer, her assumption was right. Lying on the bed currently was none other then Natsu Dragneel. A light smile was seen upon his face as his arms were crossed behind his head and he lightly was snoring signaling he was in the middle of a good dream.

Wendy paced over to the side of the bed and stared at him as her thoughts began to take over. _Why are you tired Natsu? You seemed fine during the arena, are you hiding something from me? _She wondered as she realized his sheathed sword was still attached to his waist. _How uncomfortable..._ Wendy muttered as she untied the strap and pulled it off of him laying it to the floor. She began to run her fingers through his delicate pink locks nervous about the up coming battle. _FairyTail...why does that name sound so familiar? _Changing the train of thought she was worried about the war apparoching. What if she didn't make it? What if her friends perished and she survived? The blood slaughter that was coming is what worried the sky dragon slayer to bits. Not realizing, what she was doing, Wendy began to climb on top of the dragon slayer. _I can't lose Natsu. Or Alice. Jenny and Zancrow too. We won't lose right? We're stronger then people say they are right? _As her hope dwindled, she soon realized her position. She was currently on top of the dragonslayer, pretty much straddling him. She let out a little _eek! _Unfortunately for her, her little outburst of embarrassment awoke the dragon sleeping under neath her and his onyx orbs flashed open. Black eyes met brown as the two just stared at each other.

"Hi." Natsu said.

"H-hi" Wendy replied stuttering, cheeks flaring red with embarrassment. "S-sleep good?"

"Yep. All Refreshed." He answered her. "So..." His temperature began to heat up more then it usually does. "What were you doing?" Wendy couldn't even explain herself as she froze, skin paling up while her face was as red as a certain scarlet knight's hair.

"N-nothing." She finally mustered an answer despite her embarrassment.

"Ok." Natsu smiled back at her causing her to fluster more as he shut his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked. His eyes once again opened revealing a shiny onyx look to them.

"Going back to sleep." He replied as he once again shut his eyes and his grin grew larger.

"D-do you want me to m-move?" She meekly spoke.

"I don't mind." He answered her while opening up one of his eyes before closing it.

"O-k." Wendy lightly spoke as she laid down on top of him. That's how the next fifteen minutes went. If someone walked down and turned right they would've seen Wendy sleeping on Natsu.

Thinking he was asleep, Wendy whispered, "I love you Natsu." As she closed her eyes. However, what she hears next is what froze her in place.

"Same can be said for you." A voice said as her eyes immediately shot open to see black eyes staring up at her. He let loose his signature grin before drifting back off to sleep and began lightly snoring. When Wendy was positive that he was asleep, she raised her head and gave him a little peck on the cheek with her lips.

"We'll get there somehow Natsu." She lightly smiled as she then rested her head down on his chest and went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24: Ambushed!

**Chapter 24: Ambushed!**

Thinking he was asleep, Wendy whispered, "I love you Natsu." As she closed her eyes. However, what she hears next is what froze her in place.

"Same can be said for you." A voice said as her eyes immediately shot open to see black eyes staring up at her. He let loose his signature grin before drifting back off to sleep and began lightly snoring. When Wendy was positive that he was asleep, she raised her head and gave him a little peck on the cheek with her lips.

"We'll get there somehow Natsu." She lightly smiled as she then rested her head down on his chest and went to sleep.

—With Gajeel and Pantherlily—

"Gehehe. Look what we got here Pantherlily." A man with black hair said as the two FairyTail wizards who were on a scouting mission saw a small a hole in the wall of the fortress which led to what looked like an empty arena inside.

"Right there is our way in." Pantherlily stated which Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Let's go tell the rest." Gajeel spoke as the two scouts darted off back into the forest leading their way back to FairyTail's small base of operations.

—With FairyTail—

Most members were currently napping or practicing their spells awaiting for Gajeel to return. Romeo Conbolt was up in the trees guarding FairyTail's little base they set up. After a long time of just staring, the boy saw a figure approaching at rapid pace. Narrowing his eyes, he realized it was Gajeel and Pantherlily which he then shouted down towards the guild.

"Everyone, wake up!" To which people stirred and mumbled words. "Gajeel and Pantherlily have returned!" As soon as he said that, FairyTail were on their feet ready for word.

Master Makarov, who had been asleep, woke up and asked the two scouts what they had found. The next few words that came out of his mouth is what set the field for war.

"We found a small breach in the fortress wall that leads to what looks like an empty sparring arena. I say we wait for night fall and hit them when they least expect it." Gajeel spoke as FairyTail's mood was instantly hyped.

"Alright, brats!" Makeover called out. "Listen now, and listen well. Tonight we raid Grimiore Heart's fortress and take back our inprisoned comrades!" With that announcement, the guild cheered as everyone got ready to go to war.

—With Jenny and Alice—

Jenny and Alice continued to talk in the diner, before Jenny remembered she had left her notebook down in the laboratory. She was currently studying dragon slayer abilities and spells for friend and the notes she needed were in that book. As the two were laughing on their way down the steps they turned left and Jenny grabbed her notebook. However, as the two friends turned around that saw a sight that shocked them. Two other figures were laying down on a bed across from them on the opposite side, which would be the right. As Alice and Jenny neared the bed they saw their friends sleeping. On the bottom was Natsu laying on his back with his head resting on crossed arms while Wendy was laying on top of him with her head near his chest. Both had a smile on their face as they heard Natsu lightly snoring.

"Andddd bingo. Way to go Wendy!" Alice whispered to her friend in support as she was proud of her.

"Let's leave those two to be alright? We'll talk to them in the morning. They defiantly need their well deserved rest." Jenny said as Alice nodded and the two girls went back up the steps snickering about what they had just seen.

—Later That Night—

Among the forest trees, FairyTail members spread out as they all raced to the same spot that Gajeel located. As the entire guild came upon the location, what he said was true. A small human sized gap in the fortress wall was open and as members peaked inside to get a look, they saw an arena like structure somewhat like FairyTail's but much larger.

"We'll need to split up. Stays in teams and don't get lost. We're here to search for our comrades, only engage in combat if you must, but do _not _kill. Do not kill unless it's _absolutely _necessary! Me and Gildarts will fight Hades, the rest will fight whoever you come across, understand?"

"Yes, Master." FairyTail chorused as they got ready for war.

"Very well, on we go!" Makarov shouted as FairyTail one by one breached through the gap in the wall and entered the large arena. _Grimiore Heart won't know what hit em. _He thought to himself.

—Down In The Prison—

_The fact that Natsu nearly took her life in rage is what scared her the most. She had given up at that moment that Natsu Dragneel, her Natsu Dragneel, was still somewhere inside. From this point forward...whenever she got out of here she would slay the corrupted dragon slayer and free her lover, along with his sister. She made a vow soon after they all left her that she would defeat both dragon slayers with her blade and free them from the living hell that currently tormented them. _

She finally decided an escape. Risking it all, she would try to flee herself and regroup with FairyTail somewhere along the way. It was tough at first, but after a bunch of examining and figuring out what she needed to do, she freed her right foot from the chains, doing so with the left as well. Her hands were much harder since she would have to pull down instead of up like she did with her feet. However, carefully and using all her strength, she ripped the popped one hand out of the metal that binded her magic and summoned her sword. She then cut the rest off her other hand and removed the chains off her feet. Not use to walking for a while now, the grip of the chains' hold released and she fell to the floor unable to catch herself. Laying there for a while she thought about what was to come and how she would sneak out. Deciding, she would go on night since that's when people would least expect it. However, she prayed Natsu and Wendy didn't visit her tonight otherwise she would have to do what she vowed.


	26. Chapter 25: The War Begins

**Chapter 25: The War Begins**

_The fact that Natsu nearly took her life in rage is what scared her the most. She had given up at that moment that Natsu Dragneel, her Natsu Dragneel, was still somewhere inside. From this point forward...whenever she got out of here she would slay the corrupted dragon slayer and free her lover, along with his sister. She made a vow soon after they all left her that she would defeat both dragon slayers with her blade and free them from the living hell that currently tormented them._

She finally decided an escape. Risking it all, she would try to flee herself and regroup with FairyTail somewhere along the way. It was tough at first, but after a bunch of examining and figuring out what she needed to do, she freed her right foot from the chains, doing so with the left as well. Her hands were much harder since she would have to pull down instead of up like she did with her feet. However, carefully and using all her strength, she ripped the popped one hand out of the metal that binded her magic and summoned her sword. She then cut the rest off her other hand and removed the chains off her feet. Not use to walking for a while now, the grip of the chains' hold released and she fell to the floor unable to catch herself. Laying there for a while she thought about what was to come and how she would sneak out. Deciding, she would go on night since that's when people would least expect it. However, she prayed Natsu and Wendy didn't visit her tonight otherwise she would have to do what she vowed. As she planned her escape and prepared to go at night fall, something or rather someone was trying to communicate with her.

_**Erza**. _The voice said entering her mind.

_Yes? Who are you and what do you want. _Erza asked a little confused.

_**I am FairyTail's founder**. _The voice announced shocking Erza.

_First? Is it really you? How am I speaking to you? _

_**Yes, it is really me. I'm able to speak with you, because you're a FairyTail wizard**. _

_What do you need First? _Erza asked excited now, but confused on why she was speaking with FairyTail's founder.

_**I'm speaking to you, because I know what you vow. Hades has a spell on Natsu and Wendy, do not kill them. Remove your vow and save them**. _

Erza Scarlet pondered her next answer. Deciding it was time, _I can't do that First. I'm very sorry. My lover and Wendy are gone. I must free them from Grimiore Heart. _

**_Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell are not gone! I promise you, they are under a spell by Hades. Do not kill them under any circumstances! _**

_No... Natsu Dragneel would never kill me, and he almost did with his anger. He's gone and so is Wendy. I'm not going to let them suffer the rest of their lives like this! I will save them by killing them both and freeing them! That's what friends do! I can't stand to live in a world where past friends are corrupted and confused. I must kill them First, it's the only way! _

**_No, it's not! Stop acting foolish, it will kill you! Natsu and Wendy are not gone, I order you as FairyTail's founder to not kill them! _**

_I'm sorry First... please guide me on my way to conquer. I am doing this for the good of FairyTail and to free my friends! _With that final thought, Erza Scarlet cut the connection between her and FairyTail's founder, Mavis Vermillion.

When night hit, Erza Scarlet not sure what traps lay awaiting her, if any that is was careful escaping. She didn't rush it. Crawling across the dirt she finally managed to find the exit of the prison. She saw steps and a sign that pointed to another room which was plaqued _LABORATORY_. Deciding there'd be no point to go in there and risk setting off an alarm since she just trying to escape, the scarlet haired knight slowly worked her way up the steps before peaking at the surface. No one was around. Everyone was asleep. _Perfect. _

—With FairyTail—

"We'll need to split up. Stays in teams and don't get lost. We're here to search for our comrades, only engage in combat if you must, but do _not _kill. Do not kill unless it's _absolutely _necessary! Me and Gildarts will fight Hades, the rest will fight whoever you come across, understand?"

"Yes, Master." FairyTail chorused as they got ready for war.

"Very well, on we go!" Makarov shouted as FairyTail one by one breached through the gap in the wall and entered the large arena. _Grimiore Heart won't know what hit em. _He thought to himself.

FairyTail stood just outside the breach in the wall as they glanced in wonder and amazement at the large arena they were currently standing in.

"Holy crap, this think is huge!" Gray shouted.

"Shh, keep your voice down Gray!" Mirajane scolded the ice make wizard.

"You're right, sorry!" Gray whispered in apology.

"Where to now master?" Lissana asked Makarov.

"I guess we'll follow those exit doors and see where it takes us." He answered in thought. _What would be the best way..._

"I say we just go through the doors and start raining hell upon them. Demand for our friends and get out." Gajeel spoke which actually made Gray snicker.

"Woah? Did metal head just say something smart for once?" He said with laughter.

"Oh shut up ice freak. Where's Juvia when you need her?" He said in annoyance and to his surprise she appeared right by his side.

"Right here my darling Gray!" Juvia announced with hearts in her eyes.

"A-ah! Where the hell did you come from?" Gray asked. _Damn you Gajeel..._

"Okay enough you two. We're here to rescue our friends not bicker, do I need to remind you?" Mirajane scolded with her eyes glowing.

"No ma'm!" The two said sulking. _She's just as scary as Erza..._

"Alright good. Shall we depart now master?"

"Yes, let us go my children. We're gonna burst through those doors and try to find our comrades!" FairyTail's master shouted as everyone began to sprint towards the exit.

—Down In The Laboratory—

**_Natsu._**

**_Natsu._**

**_Natsu! _**Something shouted into his mind immediately putting his defenses on alert. _What the hell? What is that?_

_**Ok good you're awake**. _

_Who the hell are you? _Natsu asked inside his mind trying to figure out whoever this was.

_I**'m FairyTail's first master, Mavis Vermillion**. _

_FairyTail? Aren't those the people we're going to war with? _He stated somewhat confused.

**_Natsu. You and Wendy need to wake up. You're under a spell and Hades is controlling you. You are Natsu Dragneel of the FairyTail guild. I'm normally only able to communicate with FairyTail members which is exactly why I can speak with you right now, you're still a guild member Natsu! You need to wake up before FairyTail arrives. Erza has vowed to kill you and Wendy! _**However, before she could get a reply, the connection was lost with the dragon slayer and she watched as both Grimiore Heart wizards began to awake from their slumber.


	27. Chapter 26: We're Under Attack!

**Chapter 26: We're Under Attack!**

_**I'm FairyTail's first master, Mavis Vermillion**._

_FairyTail? Aren't those the people we're going to war with. _He stated somewhat confused.

**_Natsu. You and Wendy need to wake up. You're under a spell and Hades is controlling you. You are Natsu Dragneel of the FairyTail guild. I'm normally only able to communicate with FairyTail members which is exactly why I can speak with you right now, you're still a guild member Natsu! You need to wake up before FairyTail arrives. Erza has vowed to kill you and Wendy! _**_However, before she could get a reply, the connection was lost with the dragon slayer and she watched as both Grimiore Heart wizards began to awake from their slumber. Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell both began to stir and at the same time opened their eyes. Wendy glanced up to see black eyes staring up at her as her cheeks tinted red in embarrassment._

"Sleep good?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" She responded.

"Slept great. Although I did have this strange stream." He answered.

"Strange dream?" She asked intrigued now.

He pondered it over, but vaguely could remember any words. "Na, it's nothing."

"Alright then." She spoke as the two just stared at each other before laughing in amusement.

—With FairyTail—

FairyTail burst through the doors and found themselves in the middle of the fortress grounds. Apartment dorms were to there left while Grimiore Heart's guild hall was to there left. Looking around, it was nightly dark and no one was insight. Gajeel, who was leading the charge came to an abrupt halt which made Gray, who was behind him, slam into him.

"What the hell man!" Gray yelled in annoyance.

"Oh, woops. You should watch where you're going!" Gajeel teased jokingly, however Gray got pissed.

"That's it!" **ICE-MAKE HAMMER!** Gray cast as a large hammer came raining down on Gajeel, who was surprised at the attack, was unable to block and was thrown into the ground with a little _crack _being heard from the force. Realizing what he had just done, he cringed.

"Dammit Gray you idiot!" Master Makarov mumbled.

"Now they're gonna know we are here!" Mirajane scolded him in anger. Gajeel simply stood up off the ground and got in defensive mode preparing for an attack. However, instead a dark purpled hair girl opened the guild doors and walked out. She was wearing what looked like a white jump suit with black boots.

"Ah, so you're here already? Master would be pleased." She spoke.

"Who are you?" Master Makarov asked feeling like he had seen her before.

"Ultear Milkovich, Grimiore Heart member and leader of the 7 Kin of Purgatory."

"Where are our comrades?" Makarov asked trying to make a negotiation. She then had an evil smirk spread on her lips.

"You'll see your friends." Suddenly, she lifted her white armed sleeve up began to speak into it. Then she clicked a red circle and an a large sound went off.

"Shit! We're done for!" A few members began to shout.

"She sounded an alarm, master." Mirajane informed him.

"Damn you Ultear..." Makarov grumbled as members began to walk out on defense. Appearing from the guild hall and apartment balcony's. Then, Master Hades himself came out.

"Where are my members Precht?" Makarov sent a glare towards Hades to which he only smirked in reply.

—With Natsu and Wendy—

As the two dragon slayers laughed in amusement and recalled the battle between Alice and Wendy, suddenly the mood changed.

"Natsu look at me." Wendy told him, to which he complied. "What am I to you?"

_What are you to me? Hmm... _"You're my friend, a fellow dragon slayer, one of my apprentices."

"One of your apprentices?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, Alice is the other. You both look up to me and I help you progress with your dragon slayer magic. I look out for you both deeply to make sure you're alright. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah I am." She smiled at him, "and I'm sure Alice is too." However, her face then changed with a sad forced smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked sensing her sadness and watching her face change.

"So that's it? We're just friends?" She said sadly.

"Yeah, were friends. However whenever I see you more often now I get these feelings. It's hard to explain, is there something wrong with me Wendy?" He asked her with confusion and a worried look. Any trace of sadness was gone from Wendy as she let out a little snicker before laughing. _Only Natsu would worry about something like this. _Wendy knew it would be hard to explain what he was feeling, so she decided to do what dragon slayers do and _show _him.

"Come here, Natsu." She got off him and rested next to him allowing the fire dragon slayer to raise up and as he turned his head to glance at her she grabbed his shoudlers and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a passionate one as Wendy put everything she had into it hoping she could awaken the loving dragon slayer's feelings. Then when she thought it might not happen, her hope was restored as he began to kiss back and the two's love was expressed. After a little bit, the two dragon slayers and to pull apart for air and after they were done they smiled at each other.

"So..." Natsu tried to start a conversation, but before he could an alarm went off as it busted their hearing and both had to cover their ears.


	28. Chapter 27: A Lost Cause

**Chapter 27: A Lost Cause**

"Yeah, were friends. However whenever I see you more often now I get these feelings. It's hard to explain, is there something wrong with me Wendy?" He asked her with confusion and a worried look. Any trace of sadness was gone from Wendy as she let out a little snicker before laughing. _Only Natsu would worry about something like this. _Wendy knew it would be hard to explain what he was feeling, so she decided to do what dragon slayers do and _show _him.

"Come here, Natsu." She got off him and rested next to him allowing the fire dragon slayer to raise up and as he turned his head to glance at her she grabbed his shoudlers and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a passionate one as Wendy put everything she had into it hoping she could awaken the loving dragon slayer's feelings. Then when she thought it might not happen, her hope was restored as he began to kiss back and the two's love was expressed. After a little bit, the two dragon slayers and to pull apart for air and after they were done they smiled at each other.

"So..." Natsu tried to start a conversation, but before he could an alarm went off as it bursted their hearing and both had to cover their ears.

"What the hell was that!" Natsu shouted, even though the alarm had finally quit ringing, his ears hadn't.

Wendy, having the same problem shouted, "I'm not sure, but we should check it out!" The two dragon slayers then got off the bed, Wendy first followed by Natsu and they grabbed their sheathes which held their magical swords, a gift from Hades. While Natsu was still trying to fix his hearing, Wendy wrapped the strap around his waist and tied it tight to where it was secure.

"Thanks!" He shouted still struggling before a peaceful look finally came over his face signaling it had stopped.

"You're welcome." As her ringing subsided as well. She then took her own sheath and attached it to her back. "Let's go!" The duo left the laboratory, but before they began their trek up the stairs, Natsu signaled her to stop.

"Wait is it Natsu?" She asked glancing his way.

"We should probably make sure the prisoner didn't escape." He answered.

"Good thinking!" With that, they darted left and entered the prison. When they come upon the spot where the FairyTail prisoner should've been held captive, it was empty. Her ankle holders and hand holders were either snapped in half or ripped from the floor/ceiling. _Holy hell she must be strong! _

"How the hell did she escape?" Natsu asked.

"No idea, but that might be the reason the alarm went off. Let's go and tell master." Wendy said while Natsu nodded his head in agreement and the two took off out of the prison. They made there way up the steps and finally emerged outside, realizing it was night.

"Damn, she might of gotten lucky. It would be hard for a normal wizard to find her, but we're dragon slayers and we got our nose!" Natsu chuckled.

"Wait." Wendy spoke ignoring his laugh.

"Huh?" Natsu asked wondering what she was looking at.

"What's that over there?" Wendy had spotted something near the guild hall.

"I'm not sure, let's go and find out. Whatever it is, there are a lot of people." He answered her as they darted towards the guild hall.

—Grimiore Heart's Guild Hall—

"Where are my members Precht?" Makarov sent a glare towards Hades to which he only smirked in reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered.

"Don't you say that, I know you have my members! I demand them Precht!" Makarov's glare intensified.

"Your members?" He questioned, "these are my members."

"Quit playing games! Where are Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell and Erza Scarlet!" Makarov was growing frustrated with his old master.

"Your beloved Titania is imprisoned and your dragon slayers are under my control." Hades answered.

"What the hell do you mean?" Makarov was confused now, but before Hades could answer something came running towards them.

"Master! Master!" A voice called out from a distance as it was coming at him, two figures were then visible. When they came upon the stare off, they froze just short of the Grimiore Heart side, they were standing in the middle.

"Uh? What's going on?" Natsu asked confused holding Wendy's hand. He glanced around and saw his friends and guild staring down other people, he assumed who were enemies. Alice, Jenny and Zancrow were standing next to Hades along with the 7 Kin of Purgatory and the rest of the guild.

"My dragon slayers, come here." Hades spoke which they looked up at his balcony and began to walk up to him.

"Natsu, what would Igneel think of the path you have chosen?" A voice said which Natsu's great hearing caught making him instantly freeze as Wendy's hand slipped from his and she turned around to look at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked. However, he ignored her question and turned his back on them. Looking forward he glanced and found the man who had spoken.

"What did you just say?" His eyes narrowed. A short white haired man began to walk to the center and started speaking again.

"I said, what would Igneel think of the path you have chosen here, Natsu? Is this really how you want to continue your life? A dark mage who people fear?" Makarov asked.

"What do you mean, dark mage? I am Natsu Dragneel of Grimiore Heart. I'm no dark mage, I'm a dragon slayer who makes sure the people close to me are safe."

"No, Natsu. You are Natsu Dragneel of FairyTail. Salamander, if you so be it. Hades is controlling you and Wendy. You must wake up. Where is Erza?"

"Why is everyone saying Wendy and I are under some spell or being controlled! Dammit! Was that dream I had true?" He started pondering his mind really confused.

"What dream, boy?" Hades spoke wondering what Natsu had seen in his sleep.

"I saw a white haired girl. She was speaking to me. She said something about being a founder, her name was something Vermilllion. I don't know what any of it meant, and someone had made a promise to kill me and Wendy." He answered.

"No way. Mavis spoke to you?" Hades asked.

"Mavis? Is that who it was. She told me I'm a FairyTail member just like this guy said. What am I truly master?"

"You're a FairyTail wizard."

"You're a Grimiore Heart mage."

Both Master Makarov and Master Hades said simultaneously which then they glared one another down. Natsu then looked at Wendy and whispered, "Who am I?"

—With Erza—

After making her great escape from her captivity, Erza Scarlet was trying to get out there. However, she didn't know how to get out of the fortress. So she went searching and paled when she heard alarms going off. Thinking, they had realized she was gone, she instantly bolted into a near watch tower and climbed the ladder while waiting. A guard was at the top, so when he turned his back she snuck behind him and knocked him out. He dropped binoculars and a communication device. She smashed the device and it exploded into little debris while some smoke came out of it, signaling its death. Titania then picked up the pair of binoculars and searched from up top. However, what she saw in the middle of the fortress grounds made her throw the binoculars behind her and she bolted down the ladder exiting the tower.


	29. Chapter 28: You Traitor!

**Chapter 28: You Traitor!**

After making her great escape from her captivity, Erza Scarlet was trying to get out there. However, she didn't know how to get out of the fortress. So she went searching and paled when she heard alarms going off. Thinking, they had realized she was gone, she instantly bolted into a near watch tower and climbed the ladder while waiting. A guard was at the top, so when he turned his back she snuck behind him and knocked him out. He dropped binoculars and a communication device. She smashed the device and it exploded into little debris while some smoke came out of it, signaling its death. Titania then picked up the pair of binoculars and searched from up top. However, what she saw in the middle of the fortress grounds made her throw the binoculars behind her and she bolted down the ladder exiting the tower.

—With Natsu Dragneel—

As Hades and Makarov stared each other down, with both sides of the guild doing the same with one another, Natsu and Wendy got close together while the sky dragon slayer tried to soothe her lover whispering into his ear, "Calm down my love, let master make the next move." He glanced her way while having a lost look on his face. Something inside of him was battling to be let loose. Wendy motioned Alice, Jenny and Zancrow over.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Alice asked, she got no reply.

"Hey man, snap out of it!" Zancrow lightly shouted only for them to hear as he tried to get the dragon slayer to respond, but to no avail.

Master Hades, sensing something was wrong with Natsu, began to speak to him. "Natsu, I want you and Wendy to go check on the prisoner." Hades ordered which snapped Natsu out of his state, but before he could reply, someone else did.

"You don't have to, because I'm right here..." A voice called out which made everyone turn around. Even FairyTail had to turn around and see who was coming behind them, however, when they noticed who it was they had warm smiles on there faces.

"Erza!" The guild shouted seeing their Queen of Fairies enter the conversation. Ezra was now back in her regular armored outfit with her blue skirt and black boots. She glanced there way and smiled, however made no indication of speaking to them as she continued to walk towards the center where Natsu and his friends stood. Wendy to his left and Alice to his right with Jenny and Zancrow behind them.

"Natsu..." She mumbled seeing him and friends standing up ahead. He glanced toward her and his eyes narrowed. Wendy, sensing rising emotions instantly clinged onto her lover's arm and spoke more soothing words to him.

"Natsu..." Erza's voice rose more this time as she continued her trek to the fire dragon slayer. Grimiore Heart and FairyTail both forgot one another as they watched what was going on in the center.

"Natsu!" Erza this time shouted as she drew her sword. "You traitor!" She called out towards him. "

What the hell do you mean?" He finally spoke in forever, his tone growing in annoyance. Then glanced at Wendy and Alice and said, "Don't worry. I'll keep my apparentices safe." He grinned.

"You...**TRAITOR**!" She yelled this time with glaring eyes. "You...Wendy...your friends...will die!"

That's all it took to set Erza Scarlet off as she suddenly charged Natsu, not realizing the danger he was in, and stared swinging her normal sword at him. He backflipped as his friends scattered while barely missing the attack.

"What the hell is your problem girl?" Natsu asked now growing angry. From the sidelines, FairyTail's Gray Fullbuster and Lissana Strauss both looked at one another and said, "Did he just call Erza, 'girl'?"

Makarov then looked at Mirajane who stood to his left and Gildarts who stood to his right and groaned. "It's as I feared. Hades memory wiped Natsu."

"What!" Mirajane and Gildarts exclaimed together.

"That's why he looks at us confused like we are strangers. That's because to him, we are. He has no past collections of who we are..." Makarov said sadly, now knowing how this battle would end.

Back upfront, Erza quit her slashing and glared further more on Natsu. "What's my problem? **_You're _**my problem! What ever happen to our love huh? Protect your friends to the end right? No matter what! You nearly killed me! And you should have when you had the chance! I will be your living nightmare! I'm here to save my friends Natsu and Wendy. Here to save them from the living tormenting hell theyre currently being put through since their capture and if that means to kill my corrupted lover...then so be it!" She shouted and changed her sword to something larger and longer bringing it down upon the dragon slayer. However, Natsu was now focused and unsheathed his own sword as he brought the blade up with perfect timing and countered the attack. Erza Scarlet's blade met Natsu's Dragneel as she watched in amazement as the sword burst into flames and began to melt the steel of hers. Glancing up, his right eye was flashing red and she knew that she had to be on her guard, otherwise he would strike her down in her place.


	30. Chapter 29: The Battles Begin!

**Chapter 29: The Battles Begin!**

Back upfront, Erza quit her slashing and glared further more on Natsu. "What's my problem? _**You're** _my problem! What ever happen to our love huh? Protect your friends to the end right? No matter what! You nearly killed me! And you should have when you had the chance! I will be your living nightmare! I'm here to save my friends Natsu and Wendy and save them from the living tormenting hell theyre currently being put through since there capture and if that means to kill my corrupted lover...then so be it!" She shouted and changed her sword to something larger and longer bringing it down upon the dragon slayer. However, Natsu was now focused and unsheathed his sword as he brought the blade up with perfect timing and countered the attack. Erza Scarlet's blade met Natsu's Dragneel as she watched in amazement as the sword burst into flames and began to melt the steel of hers. Glancing up, his right eye was flashing red and she knew that she had to be on her guard, otherwise he would strike her down in her place.

—With FairyTail and Grimiore Heart—

As both guilds watched the two duel one another with their swords, they now took in the consideration to fight. FairyTail and Grimiore Heart wizards went to war with one another while Master Makarov followed by Gildarts went up to the balcony to fight Hades.

Ultear Milkovich and Gray Fullbuster got into a duel while Jenny and Alice got into a fight with Lucy Heartfilia. Gajeel went to fight Zancrow, while other members fought one another. Wendy stayed with Natsu as he and Erza Scarlet were glaring each other down.

—With Ultear and Gray—

"Gray Fullbuster..." Ultear spoke with disgust in her voice.

"Ultear Milkovich" Gray said back, however with calm in his tone.

"I will kill you right here and right now." She glared.

"Alright, then let's dance!" He grinned as he prepped his **Ice-Make** magic.

The two wizards ran at each other each casting a spell.

**ICE-MAKE FREEZER LANCE!** Gray cast.

**ARC OF TIME: INFINITE SPHERE!** Ultear called out as her orb appeared and rammed into Gray's stomach as it produced multiple copies of itself and assaulted the FairyTail wizard.

**ICE-MAKE BLOCK!** Gray shouted as he was able to avoid more of the oncoming assault before summoning a **ICE-MAKE BATTLE AXE** in his right hand as he dispelled the block acting like a shield and swung the axe at the orb instantly breaking it.

"Hah! What are you gonna do now?" Gray snickered in triumph.

"That's okay, I can fix it." Ultear stated, her face not have any change to it. **ARC OF TIME: RESTORE!** Just like that, her orb was put back together and she had it float back to her.

"Dammit!" Gray annoyingly shouted knowing this would be a tough battle.

—With Lucy, Jenny and Alice—

Lucy Heartfilia, whip in hand walked forward towards Jenny. Two celestial mages going head to head. That's what she thought. Suddenly, Alice come up behind and surprised her.

"Let's take her on together, we'll wipe the floor with her." Alice supported her.

"Alright." Jenny said.

"Hey! I'm not no push over now!" Lucy already irritated shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well you're fighting another celestial mage AND a _dragon slayer_." Alice grinned. Lucy stood there gaping in shock after hearing that. _Huh? _She thought.

"Ready?" Alice looked at Jenny to which she nodded.

**WATER DRAGON's ROAR!** A typhoon of roaring water came slamming into Lucy to which she blown back by the force.

"Ah!" She moaned out in pain as she struggled to stand, already overwhelmed by the water dragon slayer.

"Stay down and I won't kill you." Alice offered.

"No way in hell will I fail my friends or my guild! I owe it to give my all for Natsu and Wendy!" Lucy shouted as her strength restored and she duel summoned two Zodiacs.  
_What do you know about my friends..._ Alice thought glaring the blonde down now.

**Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!** A giant cow shaped sprit with a large axe appeared from thin air.

**Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!** The Zodiac leader himself popped into existence and got into a battle stance. "Hell yeah, let's kick some ass Lucy!" Lucy nodded towards Leo and Taurus, however before either Zodiac spirit could attack, Jenny was one step ahead.

**Gate of the Snake Charmer, I open thee! Ophiuchus!** Out of nowhere, an enormous serpent with a metal-lined jaw appeared before them.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Lucy shouted in horror as Leo and Taurus dropped their guard in surprise. A terrible mistake which cost them precious time as large sharp teeth came down upon them instantly causing the two Zodiac spirits to vanish.

"Give up now blonde. Or I will kill you." Jenny spoke with a threatening voice as Alice glared. Knowing she had to fight to the very end, Lucy Heartfilia, with every strength she could muster bolted towards Jenny while pulling out her whip and attacking. One good hit on the Grimiore Heart mage was all she got before FairyTail's Celestial wizard's fate was sealed. In an instant, the enormous serpent Ophiuchus was upon Lucy sinking her fangs into the girl's back causing a fatal blow. Eyes bugling wide at the impact as the serpent pulled its fangs out, Lucy Heartfilia fell to the floor with no movement left in her body, she was dead. The first blood had been spread as the 10 Golden Zodiac Spirits cried out in horror from their beautiful space world.

"**LUCY**!" They all shouted in unison as each one could feel their contract with Lucy Heartfilia shatter signaling she had fallen in battle and was gone.


	31. Chapter 30: Your Fate is Sealed, Gray

**Chapter 30: Your Fate is Sealed, Gray**

"Give up now blonde. Or I will kill you." Jenny spoke with a threatening voice as Alice glared. Knowing she had to fight to the very end, Lucy Heartfilia, with every strength she could muster bolted towards Jenny while pulling out her whip and attacking. One good hit on the Grimiore Heart mage was all she got before FairyTail's Celestial wizard's fate was sealed. In an instant, the enormous serpent Ophiuchus was upon Lucy sinking her fangs into the girl's back causing a fatal blow. Eyes bugling wide at the impact as the serpent pulled its fangs out, Lucy Heartfilia fell to the floor with no movement left in her body, she was dead. The first blood had been spread as the 10 Golden Zodiac Spirits cried out in horror from their beautiful space world.

"**LUCY**!" They all shouted in unison as each one could feel their contract with Lucy Heartfilia shatter signaling she had fallen in battle and was gone.

—Gray vs Ultear—

"That's okay, I can fix it." Ultear stated, her face not have any change to it. **ARC OF TIME: RESTORE!** Just like that, her orb was put back together and she had it float back to her.

"Dammit!" Gray annoyingly shouted knowing this would be a tough battle.

**ICE-MAKE SWORD!** Gray cast as an ice sword appeared in his hand as he got ready for melee combat.

Ultear spoke a few words while touching her arm as energy began to radiate out of her exposed arm. That energy then shaped into what looked to be a short sword as the two charged each other and locked blades. As soon as Gray's ice sword met Ultear's energy his vanished immediately leaving him defenseless.

"Your fate is sealed, Gray." Ultear said as she got ready to strike him down, however he quickly in great timing summoned an **ICE-MAKE ICE BRINGER** down upon her forcing the Grimiore Heart wizard to quickly jump on defense.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Gray gritted his teeth speaking knowing he needed to conserve his magic as much as possible. **ICE-MAKE ARROWS!** He created multiple arrows out of ice which subsequently shot at rapid speeds toward Ultear through the use of an ice bow of his.

Ultear, trained well with her quick castings was able to defend herself perfectly, **ICE-MAKE DAHLIAS!** Giant Dahlias flowers appeared in out standing timing as she just barely blocked the raging arrows as they ricocheted off the hard structures and fell to the ground, dispersing upon impact.

"This fight is over, Gray Fullbuster. You will die!" Ultear shouted in determination. **ICE-MAKE ROSEN KRONE!** The same attack she had used on Natsu Dragneel on Tenrou Island was what she cast down on Gray Fullbuster as he quickly spoke encouraging his magic to obey his command even though he was near his limit.

**ICE-MAKE COLD EXCALIBUR!** Gray summoned a great big ice sword and swung it down upon the rising flowers as they were destroyed instantly, however that's exactly what Ultear wanted him to do to her decoy.

**Telekinesis!** Ultear mumbled and out of nowhere she was in control of Gray's ice sword and forced it around within his hands. Then increasing her controlled power on the sword she plunged the blade into his chest right near his heart. The damage had been done and Gray had no time to save himself. The great Ice-Make wizard fell to the floor on his side with his own long ice sword sticking through him which impaled him just below the heart, his fate _had _been sealed.

"Goodbye Gray Fullbuster." Ultear said his way as she turned her back and left the battle grounds leaving Gray to die alone. As the FairyTail wizard lay on his side anguished in pain awaiting death, memories flew through his mind.

"_What did you say to me flame brain?" _A younger looking Gray angrily shouted.

"_You heard me Ice Princess!" _A younger looking Natsu replied. Both of the boys threw a swing at one another with flaming and chilling fists, however before their attacks could land a younger looking Erza grabbed their arms and slammed one another's heads together.

"_I told you two not to fight anymore! There will be no more fighting in this guild hall between you two, is that understood?" _She scolded them as they nodded in pain rubbing their sore foreheads.

More memories flooded of Natsu inviting Lucy to FairyTail, Galuna Island, Oracsion Seis, Edolas and then finally their last big adventure, the S Class Trials on Tenrou Island where he was asleep for seven years after Acnologia 'destroyed' the Island only to be saved by Mavis Vermillion, FairyTail's founder. He thought about everyone he would miss, Master Makarov, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gildarts, Laxus Dreyar, Happy, Wendy Marvell and his best buddy and long time rival, Natsu Dragneel. _Juvia will be pissed huh. _Gray thought sadly to himself wondering what life coulda been as he has grown to like the bluenette. Feeling the pain lighten and his head beginning to fog up, Gray knew it was time for him to go. With the little strength he had left within him he lightly whispered, "Goodbye FairyTail." With that final moment, Gray Fullbuster rolled onto his back and went still as can be while passing from the land of the living.


	32. Chapter 31: Future Leading Into Despair

**Chapter 31: Future Leading Into Despair**

More memories flooded of Natsu inviting Lucy to FairyTail, Galuna Island, Oracsion Seis, Edolas and then finally their last big adventure, the S Class Trials on Tenrou Island where he was asleep for seven years after Acnologia 'destroyed' the Island only to be saved by Mavis Vermillion, FairyTail's founder. He thought about everyone he would miss, Master Makarov, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gildarts, Laxus Dreyar, Happy, Wendy Marvell and his best buddy and long time rival, Natsu Dragneel. _Juvia will be pissed huh. _Gray thought sadly to himself wondering what life coulda been as he has grown to like the bluenette. Feeling the pain lighten and his head beginning to fog up, Gray knew it was time for him to go. With the little strength he had left within him he lightly whispered, "Goodbye FairyTail." With that final moment, Gray Fullbuster rolled onto his back and went still as can be while passing from the land of the living.

—With Natsu Wendy and Erza—

Erza quit her slashing and glared further more on Natsu. "What's my problem? **_You're _**my problem! What ever happen to our love huh? Protect your friends to the end right? No matter what! You nearly killed me! And you should have when you had the chance! I will be your living nightmare! I'm here to save my friends Natsu and Wendy. Here to save them from the living tormenting hell theyre currently being put through since their capture and if that means to kill my corrupted lover...then so be it!" She shouted and changed her sword to something larger and longer bringing it down upon the dragon slayer. However, Natsu was now focused and unsheathed his own sword as he brought the blade up with perfect timing and countered the attack. Erza Scarlet's blade met Natsu's Dragneel as she watched in amazement as the sword burst into flames and began to melt the steel of hers. Glancing up, his right eye was flashing red and she knew that she had to be on her guard, otherwise he would strike her down in her place.

Natsu turned his head and motioned for Wendy to get back a little bit. "I know you can fight, but she's dangerous and I don't trust her antics just yet Wendy." He told her explaining his reasoning. With that, the sky dragon slayer bolted a few yards away and watched the battle that was about to continue.

**PURGATORY ARMOR!** Erza called out as she transformed into a darkened black suited armor that had spikes all around it coming off the shoulders, chest, legs, everything. In her right hand was a black spike mace with a similar design to her armor. It bad 6 spikes running down the side as each spike got larger as it got nearer the end of the weapon. She brought the mace down upon Natsu as he raised his blade up with his right hand in perfect technique countering the attack while using his left hand to form a ball of fire.

**FIRE DRAGON's CRUSHING FANG!** Natsu unleashed a breeze of fire towards Erza to which she summoned a different armor.

**FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!** Her black darkened armor vanished as she switched into what looked like a crimson red and bright orange outfit that formed a collar around her neck while continuing down in front of her chest and to her waist. She had arm guards on her wrist for protection against close combat, however here shoulders and thighs were exposed revealing her skin. A large sword with a similar design to her armor rested in her hand as she pointed the blade at him.

"Your magic is ineffective against me now Natsu." Erza bluntly stated.

"I'm not losing to you girl." Natsu growled as he released another spell.

**CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!** Natsu shouted as he swiped his arms in a circular fashion which created a highly destructive attack that came right at Erza. However, the Knight was trained against this attack and thus dodged it. What she didn't see was that what she had just done is what Natsu wanted her to exactly do. While costing herself precious time going on defense, the Grimiore Heart mage had fired off a second spell at the same time.

Charging with insane speed upon Erza Scarlet as she back pedaled to avoid the first attack of his, he drew his fist back and let loose a **CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON's FIST!** Natsu rapidly punched Erza with his hands lit ablaze creating a fiery explosion after each contact made on her, which he got many. Finally her shock over, Erza mumbled a few words before Natsu was blown back away and back flipped mid air before landing next to Wendy who looked at her lover with worry.

"Natsu what are we going to do?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm trying to figure out how to beat her." He mumbled towards her while thinking of a plan.

"Use your lightning and fire my love, that should catch her off guard with enough time for you to strike." She encouraged the idea towards him.

"Great idea Wendy!" He said as he grinned towards her and turned his back as he one again faced Erza Scarlet. However, this time his courage was restored and he knew how to win this fight. Mustering enough power he lit himself ablaze and electric sparks fired off his spiraling flame figure.

"What the hell is this?" Erza yelled surprised and somewhat scared.

"This is what I'm going to kick your ass with!" Natsu shouted with a large grin growing on his face as he cast **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE! **The flames and sparks took off further as if Erza was staring at an approaching flaming tornado. She gritted her teeth and anticipated what was to come next from the dragon slayer.


	33. Chapter 32: FairyTail vs Hades

**Chapter 32: FairyTail vs Hades**

"Use your lightning and fire my love, that should catch her off guard with enough time for you to strike." She encourages him.

"Great idea Wendy!" He said as he grinned towards her and turned his back as he one again faced Erza Scarlet. However, this time his courage was restored and he knew how to win this fight. Mustering enough power he lit himself ablaze and electric sparks fired off his spiraling flame figure.

"What the hell is this?" Erza yelled surprised and somewhat scared.

"This is what I'm going to kick your ass with!" Natsu shouted with a large grin growing on his face as he cast **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE!** The flames and sparks took off further as if Erza was staring at an approaching flaming tornado. She gritted her teeth and anticipated what was to come next from the dragon slayer.

—Makarov and Gildarts vs Hades—

As both guilds watched the two duel one another with their swords, they now took in the consideration to fight. FairyTail and Grimiore Heart wizards went to war with one another while Master Makarov followed by Gildarts went up to the balcony to fight Hades.

"Precht..." A voice was angrily heard as Hades turned around and saw two figures marching up the steps onto the balcony.

"Boy. You're back!" Hades laughed.

"What have you done with my children..." He angrily growled as Gildarts had to hold the guild master back.

"Your children? Oh you mean _my _weapons?"

"What have you done!" Makarov gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Oh, just a little memory wipes and placed them both under a spell which can only be broken if I am defeated. I did help the boy with his feelings for the sky dragon slayer though so..."

"Huh? Wait, Natsu likes Wendy?" Gildarts asked confused.

"They both love one another they're just to stupid to realize it." Hades mumbled.

"What? Natsu and Ezra had just become a thing a few days ago..." Makarov thought questionably. "Wait! You sabotaged his memory with Erza...didn't you!"

"Yeah I did. It's for the better. He is about to wipe the floor with her as well, just like I am about to do you two." He said cackling. As he said those words both FairyTail masters looked down upon the battle grounds and saw a flaming spiral glaring down a knight.

"None the less, enough chit chat. You came up hear to fight did you not?" Hades asked.

"If I must to free my children..." Makarov answered.

"Well to bad, because you won't be getting out of here alive!" Hades laughed as the three got ready to duel. Hades was expecting Makarov to make the first move, however it came to his surprise when the guy Makarov brought along with him was the one to make it.

**CRUSH**! Gildarts Clive cast as the floor under Hades exploded and crumbled as Hades lost his footing and fell. Makarov took the opertunity as Hades was on defense to attack as well and he released a spell of fire upon Hades.

**PIERCING BULLET!** Hades yelled as he shot through the fire and nullified it and stood up while dusting himself off.

"That was a nice move kid, but you won't hit me again." He said glancing at Gildarts.

"Oh yeah?" Gildarts challenged.

**CHAIN GRIP!** Hades summoned as multiple chain like objects flew at Gildarts with incredible speed causing the man to let go of his offensive ground and he was over whelmed causing him to be force tossed to the ground.

"Gildarts!" Makarov shouted as Hades held Gildarts down.

Gildarts, however was not worried after refocusing his senses as a grin appeared on his face and he cast **ALL CRUSH!** The ground exploded as the chain magic was dispersed freeing Gildarts and he immediately was back on his feet next to Makarov.

"You're not to bad old guy!" Gildarts called out at Hades as the ladder just huffed in annoyance.

**Amaterasu** Hades mumbled as his dark magic aura began to rise. Makarov immediately noticed this and motioned Gildarts to be on his guard.

**FORMULA 28!** Hades shouted as an area was engulfed in a massive sphere-like shockwave. Makarov, however had sensed the change in his magic and was able to defend just in time.

**THREE PILLAR GODS!** Makarov called out as three large circlular shaped pillars formed and barely blocked Hades's attacked keeping Gildarts and himself safe.

"That was impressive and strong boy, but not strong enough!" He cackled as he swiped his arms and suddenly released another formula attack.

**FORMULA 100!** A ripping shockwave was produced as it obliterated Makarov's _THREE PILLAR OF GODS_ defensive spell and forced the two FairyTail members to take cover for themselves as Makarov was blown back away from Gildarts.

—With Natsu and Erza—

"This is what I'm going to kick your ass with!" Natsu shouted with a large grin growing on his face as he cast **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE!** The flames and sparks took off further as if Erza was staring at an approaching flaming tornado. She gritted her teeth and anticipated what was to come next from the dragon slayer.

**LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!** Natsu's flame enhanced lightning roar went incredibly blazing fast at Erza which Natsu thought would win him the battle right then and there, however he was wrong.

Erza quick as can be raised her flame sword up while quickly reequipping into her _LIGHTNING EMPRESS ARMOR. _While wearing this armor of golden and light bluish coloring, Erza's appearance resembles that of an armored Hellenic goddess of some sort. It also protects her from lightning which is exactly what she needed as she met contact with Natsu's roar and successfully blocked it to the point of disappearance, however it damaged her armor slightly.

"What the hell!" Natsu ranted.

"Your strength has grown Natsu, I just wish my love was still in there." She spoke sadly towards him.

"I still have no idea what you're rambling on about!" He angrily shouted back as his mind was confused.

"My love, this battle is drawing near the end. It is time I freed you and Wendy from the hell you have endured and make things right.

"Bring it on girl, you're about to get burned." Natsu challenged as they both locked eyes while Wendy cringed as she heard something come behind her.

"Wendy, what's happening?" A voice spoke which caused the poor girl to let loose a little squeal of surprise which went unnoticed by the tow competitors who were right now concentrating.

"Alice?" Wendy asked with surprise seeing her friend next to her all of a sudden.


	34. Chapter 33: The Apprentices

**Chapter 33: The ****Apprentices**

"My love, this battle is drawing near the end. It is time I freed you and Wendy from the hell you have endured and make things right.

"Bring it on girl, you're about to get burned." Natsu challenged as they both locked eyes while Wendy cringed as she heard something come behind her.

"Wendy, what's happening?" A voice spoke which caused the poor girl to let loose a little squeal of surprise which went unnoticed by the tow competitors who were right now concentrating.

"Alice?" Wendy asked with surprise seeing her friend next to her all of a sudden.

"Yep, that's me!" Alice chuckled a little.

"I thought you and Jenny were fighting a FairyTail member?"

"We were, but we crushed that poor little blonde so easily. Jenny is right now making contracts with more spirits. Hard to believe that little fairy _had_ ten zodiac golden keys. Jenny is so shocked and happy."

"Did you...you know." Wendy asked carefully.

"Kill her? Yeah we unfortunately had to. We tried to offer her peace if she stood down and obeyed, but her pride was to much for her in the end. Jenny summoned her serpent and she snapped her in half with her jaws. Grusuem death sadly...one that could of been avoided."

"Very well then. I understand."

"Anyways how is Natsu doing?" She asked as she looked past Wendy at the two glaring one another down.

"He's struggling a little. This girl has all types of different armored and weapons which she can nullify his magic. I'm worried they'll go to hand to hand combat soon if Natsu gets to frustrated."

"Has he used his sword yet?" Alice asked Wendy.

"He used it at the start of the fight but sheathed it after he had to go on defense. I think he has a plan to use it soon and end the battle."

"We can only hope...does he need our help? I mean, we are his apprentices after all aren't we?"

"My love told me we should stand back a little, he would call us over if he needed backup." She explained.

"'My love? Woah Wendy. Jenny and I saw you two sleeping in the laboratory, but how far has this gone?"

"W-Wait what! You saw us?" Wendy squealed in embarrassment at the thought of her two best friends seeing her and Natsu like that.

"Yeah and it was pretty funny too." Alice chuckled to herself. As Wendy was about to explain herself suddenly a shock wave hit as the mountainside began to crumble. Rugged rock began to let loose from one another as the ground cracked where they stood before exploding underneath pushing the two girls away from one another as Alice started to slip near the giant opened hole leading off the cliff side they were watching the fight off of. Panicking, Wendy reached for her friend's hand and they grasped one another not letting go. With all her strength, Wendy pulled Alice up and shoved the water dragon slayer with her sky magic off the collapsing mountain side down to the battle grounds. As Wendy began to climb up trying to save herself another shock wave occurred this time much larger which devastated the ground she was currently laying against and it shattered like glass under neath her. The sky dragon slayer was hurdled down the giant open hole followed by dirt and rocks following suit closing the gap until nothing could be seen from view and Wendy Marvell was out of sight.

—With Makarov, Gildarts and Hades—

"That was impressive and strong boy, but not strong enough!" He cackled as he swiped his arms and suddenly released another formula attack.

**FORMULA 100!** A ripping shock wave was produced as it obliterated Makarov's _THREE PILLAR OF GODS_ defensive spell and forced the two FairyTail members to take cover for themselves as Makarov was blown back away from Gildarts.

After a long devastating blow to the ground, Makarov's eyes cleared up as he focused what he could see. Standing above Gildarts a few yards from him was Hades with a menacing look on his face. Gildarts looked wounded around the leg area making Makarov wonder if he has broken it.

Gildarts, who was laying on his back staring up at Hades glanced to his right a few yards away where Makarov was laying on his stomach and called out to FairyTail's master. "Cya around old man. Thanks for letting me be apart of the family." He said sadly with one final grin appearing on his face. **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven!** Gildarts mustered what was left of his magic power and aimed a hit on Hades' jaw which around them caused a massive explosion. What came next put shivers on Makarov's body as Hades countered with **KATSU!** Both attacks hit there designed target as Hades was impelled away from the mage, but not before looking at his final moments. As soon as that attack hit, the force of Gildart's spell and Hades's strength merged together causing Gildarts not only to get hit by Hades's attack, but his own as well. The amount of magic behind each attack was strong enough to where it blew up all around Gildarts causing fire and smoke behind as Hades hit the floor knowing that Gildarts had been obliterated in the center and perished.

Getting on his knees, tears ran down Makarov's eyes knowing he had just lost a great friend in a sacrifice to by him precious time...and as Hades sat staring at the burning flames and smoke, Makarov used his friend's sacrifice as an opportunity and fired off his own spell behind Hades.


	35. Chapter 34: The End of a Dynasty!

**Chapter 34: The End of a Dynasty!**

As soon as that attack hit, the force of Gildart's spell and Hades's strength merged together causing Gildarts not only to get hit by Hades's attack, but his own as well. The amount of magic behind each attack was strong enough to where it blew up all around Gildarts causing fire and smoke behind as Hades hit the floor knowing that Gildarts had been obliterated in the center and perished.

Getting on his knees, tears ran down Makarov's eyes knowing he had just lost a great friend in a sacrifice to by him precious time...and as Hades sat staring at the burning flames and smoke, Makarov used his friend's sacrifice as an opportunity and fired off his own spell behind Hades.

—With Alice—

The surprise force of being blown off the mountain side caught Alice off guard, however before she went off the clearing she watched as Wendy's ledge shattered and she went tumbling down below being followed by hundreds of debris.

"Wendy!" She called out on the side trying to sense her best friend. "Damn my stupid developing dragon slayer abilities!" Her keen sense like Natsu and Wendy had currently not come for her as quickly as she needed it to and now she was left to ponder in thought. She looked and searched for a way down, but it was to dangerous to go alone. Deciding that if Wendy was still alive then she would be able to handle herself for a few moments as she went to get backup, not wanting to think of the _if _part. _I need to go find Natsu! _She then bolted down the remainder of the mountain side and fled towards the battle grounds where she knew Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet were dueling.

—With Makarov and Hades—

While Hades was distracted, Masted Makarov thought of using his friend's sacrifice to win this battle as he quickly began to release a spell that would surely finish off Hades. Makarov got in a stance and began to cast one of the three legendary magics exclusive to FairyTail. A bright light aura began to envelop within his hands as he brought them down towards Hades and shouted **FAIRY LAW!**

The destruction of bright light that surely would bring pain grew nearer to Hades at rapid speeds as he suddenly realized what was going on around him. Being the quick caster he was, he countered with his own guild law. **GRIMIORE LAW!** Dark shades of purple and black mixed together and charged as both law attacks slammed into one another neither giving up to overcome the other.

Makarov putting everything he had left in his magic container began to think about the man he had recently saw die in front of him and swore that he would win this battle for Gildart's honor and that his sacrifice would not go to waste. With tears streaming down his face as summoned more magic then he had left and watched as the bright law of Master Makarov's _Fairy Law _over powdered Hades' _Grimiore Law _and the light began to obliterate the man to pieces.

"Damn you boy!" Hades angrily shouted. Grunts of pain from him was all Makarov heard before the brightness evaporated leaving some charred clothing behind and a burned up dead Hades whose body began to shrivel up before a figure was no more, leaving behind gray ashes of the man who was once a leader of a powerful dark guild.

Makarov slowly crawled over before the ashes before drying his tears and said the three departing FairyTail rules.

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignficant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." He finished sadly with wet tears streaming down his face again thinking how these rules meant nothing since the man was dead and had betrayed his family. _What happen to you Precht..._ Makarov thought before his body finally gave out on him and he slumped to the floor unconscious from a grueling fight that three mages entered and only one left alive.

—With Natsu and Erza—

"My love, this battle is drawing near the end. It is time I freed you and Wendy from the hell you have endured and make things right.

"Bring it on girl, you're about to get burned." Natsu challenged as they both locked eyes with flames and electricity dancing around the dragon slayer. **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON's BRILLIANT FLAME!** Natsu engulfed his left hand in lightning and his right hand in fiery flames as he brought his hands together creating a large destructive sparking blast around Erza.

Erza Scarlet, still covered in her lightly damaged _Lightning Empress _armor carefully timed her defensive counter as she requiped her flame sword away and brought her _Spear of Lightning _into her left hand. As the raging balls of fire and lightning got closer and closer to the scarlet haired knight she timed her counter perfectly. Erza charged her spear with electricity which created a powerful lightning barrier that protected her from Natsu's attack while in the process releasing a **LIGHTNING SHIELD** from her spear which doubles the protection. Natsu engulfed his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and sent a devastating blow down upon Erza, her armor however insulating most of the damage but not leaving her entirely unscathed.

"Face it girl. We both know this fight is about to end. You're weak. A weak fairy like master said. You should be back down there hung in chains from the roof as Wendy and I beat you senselessly." He said in a taunting manner. Erza was about respond back, however before she could, suddenly a figure made a beeline between them causing any altercation to come to an abrupt halt.


	36. Chapter 35: An Enraged Dragon

**Chapter 35: An Enraged Dragon**

Natsu engulfed his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and sent a devastating blow down upon Erza, her armor however insulating most of the damage but not leaving her entirely unscratched.

"Face it girl. We both know this fight is about to end. You're weak. A weak fairy like master said. You should be back down there hung in chains from the roof as Wendy and I beat you senselessly." He said in a taunting manner. Erza was about respond back, however before she could a figure made a beeline between them causing any altercation to come to a halt.

As both fighters zoned in on the figure it turned out to be a blonde haired girl.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"I'm Alice, the water dragon slayer." She responded then quickly bolted to Natsu's side and started frantically speaking to him with clear panic in her voice.

"Natsu, Wendy is in danger!" She shouted at him.

Hearing that his love was in danger, his keen abilities sharpened. "What do you mean Alice?"

"There was several earth quakes that destroyed the cliff we were observing off of. A giant hole hole opened up and we began to slide down near it with all the rumbling movement. I nearly fell down it before Wendy saved me with her sky dragon magic. However, a final much larger earth quake shattered the edge she was climbing up off and she went tumbling down the hole with rocks and debris following her. I'm worried for her Natsu!" She finished explaining with tears forming near her eyes.

_Shit_. Natsu thought to himself. "Listen Alice, lead me to where she is and we'll find her together."

She quickly nodded and began to job ahead of him. His eagerness to save Wendy after finding out she was in trouble led the dragon slayer to let his guard down in a crucial moment, completely forgetting he was in the middle of a fight. The next few moments happened so quick their was nothing he could do. Erza Scarlet had summoned a more enhanced lightning spear in her hand and had aimed it towards him. However, her true intention was never to strike down Natsu then. She knew how to win this fight. Letting the fire dragon slayer raise his flames back up in anticipation for an attack that never came, because for once since this fight had started...he wasn't her target. Releasing the spear's magic abilities she let loose a **LIGHTNING BEAM!** The attack was aimed at Alice. Sensing the danger she was in, Natsu lunged out to intercept the attack shouting, "ALICE!" However, that's what Erza had expected which is why she aimed the attack on a slant so he wouldn't be able to. As the blonde haired Grimiore Heart mage turned around to see why he was calling her name, the lightning charged beam made a direct hit into her chest. Titania released more lightning beams as Natsu tried to take them out, but failed to. They impaled into her shoulder and more into her chest as the blonde stood gaping in shock before looking down feeling her energy beginning to leave her quickly.

"Shit, no no no no!" Natsu panicked as he ran to her side and cradled the young girl in his arms.

He put his hand on her stomach trying to put pressure, but the damage had been done to her significantly. She was dying. Erza Scarlet turned on her back and began to walk away a little giving the two a final moment since Titania knew what she had just done.

"N-natsu." Alice spoke.

"Shh. It's alright. You're gonna be fine." Natsu tried soothing her with clear panic in his tone.

"A-am I..." She started to speak and trailed off."

"What is it Alice?" He eagerly asked.

"A-m am I...you're apprentice?" She wondered.

"Yes, Yes. You and Wendy both. I have plans for all three of us to get stronger for the future so stick with me and then we'll go find Wendy okay!" He told her his plan.

"G-good. I-I'm glad...to of met someone like you N-natsu." Her stuttering had started to get worse which is what he feared.

"Hey, stick with me alright? Okay." He tried to tell her but to fell on deaf hears as she had began speaking.

"D-do you t-think that Auga and I-Igneel would have b-been friends?" She asked him wondering something about their parents.

"Yeah, I'm sure they woulda been great pals!" He grinned trying to cheer up the mood.

"Hey, Natsu?" She asked with no stutter in her voice as she raised her right arm that was dripping and covered in blood, placing it on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Alice?" He asked.

"P-please..." She began to trail off this time her breathing becoming slower as she struggled to finish her words.

"P-please what? Alice! Alice, stay with me!" He tried to encourage her.

"P-please save Wendy..." Her voice finished in a raspy light whisper as she glanced up one more time into his eyes and tried to muster a grin, but failed. He sensed her blood run cold, her chest quit moving and felt her arm slide off his shoulder while watching it fall limply to her side.

"No...No...No! No! No!" Natsu shouted out with tears forming from his eyes as he watched Alice die right in his arms. His thoughts started washing away. _He had failed his apprentice...he had failed to counter those lightning beams...he had failed to protect her._ After quietly weeping to himself, he took his hands and lightly closed her eyelids in respect. He gently carried her over against a tree and laid her limp body on the ground as he promised her that he would not fail from here on out. That after he kicks Erza Scarlet's ass and takes revenge for what she has done that he will find Wendy and rescue her. With those vows, Natsu Dragneel made his final departure as he set his sights up on the hill which Erza rested awaiting him. A snarl escaped from him as his anger began to explode, his rage showing. _I will not lose you son of a bitch. _Making sure his sheath was attached he left Alice in peace and swore he would come back for her after he slays Scarlet. At least, that's what he had planned.


	37. Chapter 36: The Final Duel!

**Chapter 36: The Final Duel!**

"No...No...No! No! No!" Natsu shouted out with tears forming from his eyes as he watched Alice die right in his arms. His thoughts started washing away. _He had failed his apprentice...he had failed to counter those lightning beams...he had failed to protect her._ After quietly weeping to himself, he took his hands and lightly closed her eyelids in respect. He gently carried her over against a tree and laid her limp body on the ground as he promised her that he would not fail from here on out. That after he kicks Erza Scarlet's ass and takes revenge for what she has done that he will find Wendy and rescue her. With those vows, Natsu Dragneel made his final departure as he set his sights up on the hill which Erza rested awaiting him. A snarl escaped from him as his anger began to explode, his rage showing. _I will not lose you son of a bitch. _Making sure his sheath was attached he left Alice in peace and swore he would come back for her after he slays Scarlet. At least, that's what he had planned.

Fists clenched, teeth gritted and his eyes fuming with rage, Natsu Dragneel bolted for the hill where Erza Scarlet rested. When he made his way up there, he saw her resting against a tree.

"Finished mourning yet?" She coldly asked.

Like previous times before, his voice changed drastically to which sounded like a demon promising pain. "**Do you know what you have done**..."

"I did something I'm not suppose to do, I killed someone. However, it's the only way this fight will end." She bluntly stated.

"**You're damn right this fight will end. I will fucking kill you for what you have done**." He angrily snarled with his eyes fuming which sent a little shiver down Titania's spine.

"Alright then, shall this be our final duel _Natsu?" _She asked.

"**Yes, and I will kick your ass**." He angrily replied as the she got up from her resting spot and prepared her self.

"Someone sounds confident." She teased.

"**You have no idea what I have in store for you girl**..." He cackled to himself evilly. The two stared one another down before the dragon slayer decided to strike first.

Deciding this one attack would be weak against Scarlet he decided to start right off the bat with a double.

**FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**

**FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

A typhoon of flames followed up quickly by a spiraling ablaze arm grabbed Erza Scarlet as she was thrown to the ground harshly.

**FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!** Erza called out having taken a significant amount of damage since she had not summoned this armor earlier when he made the initial attack. Perfectly timing too since he appeared from within the flames and cast out a **FIRE DRAGON's CRUSHING FANG!** She used her wrist protection to counter the attack, however he quickly followed up with a **FIRE DRAGON's FLAME ELBOW!** Cocking his elbow back, he released it hard against her shoulder burning her exposed skin and sending shocks of pain throughout the scarlet knight dropping her guard.

Erza Scarlet back pedaled away from the close combat and looked around her for an advantage point, however Natsu Dragneel would have none of it as he teased her. **FIRE DRAGON's ROASTING BATH!** A circular wall of flames surrounded the two fighters creating a flaming arena which Erza would have to be careful how she approaches her next few attacks.

"**Your turn Titania. Or are you two afraid?**" He taunted her.

"I'll gladly finish you right here and right now." She shouted as she switched into another piece of her armor collection. **SEA EMPRESS ARMOR!** A revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions, has its appearance modeled after different sea creatures. She also equipped a new sword which she called the _SEA EMPRESS SWORD_.

"There, is this what you wanted?" She asked. "Your flames will be useless now."

"**Oh yeah? We'll see about that _princess_**." He grinned evilly having a plan.

"Don't call me princess!" She scolded him in annoyance.

"**I'll call you whatever I want before I kill you**." He stated which made her shiver.

"I will defeat you my corrupted beloved." Erza challenged.

"**We'll see how that turns out for ya, _princess_**." He continued to taunt her. She only huffed in annoyance before getting into a stance as Natsu prepared for an attack.

**WATER SLASH!** She called out as she brought her blue and green looking blade down upon Natsu to which he chuckled before unsheathing his own blade. Gripping the _Flame Blade _in his hands he thrust it above his head with perfect stride as a clink was heard off the steel. A successful block.

"You've gotten better with your swordsman ship." Erza acknowledged.

"**Thanks, but I don't need any praise from someone who will be dead soon**."

"Very well then. After I take you out I'll go down and search for Wendy Marvell. And once I do, I will slay her just like I will do you." She glared down at him. Those words...those words made something snap within the fire dragon slayer. Gone was his teasing intent to drag out the battle, he wanted her dead and for her to be silenced _now. _

Natsu prepared his magic before scales began to appear on his face, arms, chest, pretty much everywhere. He had entered **_DRAGON FORCE_**.

_Shoot, that might be an issue. _Erza thought carefully trying to figure out a solution, then she thought of it. _I know exactly what armor will finish him._

Within his anger, he wanted to finish the fight at this moment and knew exactly what to do to win. **HIDDEN FIRE FORM- CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!** He yelled charging Erza. Natsu ignited his entire body with firey flames and slammed into her sending her into the air with a sharp uppercut from his fist. The fire dragon slashed quickly followed up with a headbutt similar to his _Fire Dragon's Sword Horn _spell. Erza didn't even attempt to defend her self as she let the attacks come and her body be bruised and beaten. She then fell to the floor on her back looking up into the sky as she heard a snarl coming from her right and an angry looking dragon slayer approaching.

"**We have fought...you have killed one of my apprentices...Now it's time you die**." He angrily stated as unleashed his _Flame Blade _once again and swirled it around in his free hand as he rapidly approached the scarlet haired knight.

_Now it's time I finished you and free my beloved. _Erza thought waiting for the right time.


	38. Chapter 37: Farewell, Natsu Dragneel

**Chapter 37: Farewell, Natsu Dragneel**

Within his anger, he wanted to finish the fight at this moment and knew exactly what to do to win. **HIDDEN FIRE FORM- CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!** He yelled charging Erza. Natsu ignited his entire body with firey flames and slammed into her sending her into the air with a sharp uppercut from his fist. The fire dragon slashed quickly followed up with a headbutt similar to his _Fire Dragon's Sword Horn _spell. Erza didn't even attempt to defend her self as she let the attacks come and her body be bruised and beaten. She then fell to the floor on her back looking up into the sky as she heard a snarl coming from her right and an angry looking dragon slayer approaching.

"**We have fought...you have killed one of my apprentices...Now it's time you die**." He angrily stated as he unsheathes his _Flame Blade _once again tossing the covering on the ground while swirling the blade around in his free hand as he rapidly approached the scarlet haired knight.

_Now it's time I finished you and free my beloved. _Erza thought waiting for the right time. As his figure approached closer and closer, Erza knew when the right time was to strike. His boots clanked off the ground as an angrily snarl was heard.

"**Oh you...you poor thing have no idea what I have in store for you. My apprentice is down there dead...while my lover is trapped somewhere**."

"We were once lovers." She announced to him as she tried to enjoy these final moments knowing she would soon have to end his life and would never hear his voice again, despite it being corrupted and dark, it was still her lover's voice after all.

"**Oh were we? I have no clue who you are**." He taunted in annoyance just wanting to kill her already. However, something inside of him was telling him not to just yet.

"I made a vow to kill you Natsu." She stated.

"**Oh yeah? Then why haven't you done it?**" He wondered in amusement.

"I don't want to kill another living being...however, I must free my friends from this hell they've endured. It's been to long and I want to be at peace with my self once this is all over."

"**Erza Scarlet**."

"Huh?" She asked.

"**Erza Scarlet**." He repeated.

Happiness filled her heart and mind as she thought he might be remembering things. "You remember me my love?" She asked excitedly.

"**No**." He snorted. "**That's who that Vermillion girl in my dream told me had a promise to kill me and Wendy. It was you after all...What a sad ending this has become**." He then got closer to her making her frown. "**I think the time for chit chat is over. You killed Alice, my apprentice. I need to go rescue Wendy so that means it is time for you to perish Erza Scarlet**." He started with flames forming around his sword grip

"Let it be then." Erza spoke and whispered. "_Goodbye great dragon wizard_."

"**Die**." Natsu Dragneel, overcome by the enjoyment of finally getting revenge on her, failed to hear the next few phrases that came from Erza's mouth. Summoning most of her magic power needed for this she cast **NAKAGAMI ARMOR!** She transformed into an elegant armor composed of a short blue robe trimmed gold which is largely open in the middle, revealing much of her chest. Golden shoulder guards rested while a white cloth like garment with a red string tied her front together. Bluish and gold gloves wrap her hands while she has blue and yellow leg guards much like her shoulders. Her feet have a similar design to the tiara that rests on her head. Behind her is a large white sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end of the sash.

As Natsu's flaming sword began its journey to swing its way down upon Scarlet, her attack was quicker. Summoning a halberd in her right hand as Natsu's arm rose to strike her down she made her own strike movement that would finish the battle once and for all.

**NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT!** Erza cast as she thrust herself towards Natsu swinging the weapon with brute force cutting the space between them as her halberd went right through his exposed chest and through his back as bone breakage was heard. His infuriated eyes exploded with surprise as he felt the object be thrust into him as his grip on the burning sword gave out and the blade clattered to the floor falling next to the sheathe. At that very same moment, Makarov had defeated Hades which had broken the spell on both dragon slayers.

Raging red orbs were thus replaced by onyx as Natsu began to lose his balance. Erza removed her weapon and Natsu fell to the floor laying on his back as Erza turned to leave, not noticing he had changed.

"_E-Erza_." A voice called out her name. Gone was the raspy and angered dark voice of Natsu Dragneel and in its place was his normal tone. Noticing this, she immediately ran to his side and grabbed his hands.

"Natsu! My love!" She happily cheered.

"_W-hat have you done to me..._" He groaned in pain as blood leaked out from his chest and his strength was leaving him every few seconds that passed by.

"Natsu, please! I didn't mean it this way. I was only trying to free you!"

"_What have you done to me..._" His tone grew angrier. "_**You've gone and killed me. Is that your way of freeing me?**_"

"P-please. What is wrong with you!" She stuttered nervously and scared.

"_**What does it look like? Can't you see I'm corrupted, my memories tainted and my heart shattered more then once, and now I'm dying...All because of you." He sadly frowned. "Everything I did for you and this is what you give me...The Darkness has come...The End will be upon you one day Erza...**_"

"What do you mean?" She asked. However she got no response as the corrupted dragon slayer slowly began to crawl away from their battle field and made his way up to the ledge of the cliff where he could look out. Somewhere down there was a knocked out Wendy Marvell, waiting to be rescued. Something he would not be able to do. Not only had he failed Alice, he had failed his beloved too. And thus, Natsu Dragneel pulled himself to a laying position as he turned his head and watched the sun set as darkness would soon be upon him. His normal and corrupted minds merged into one single as he thought about his lovers Wendy Marvell and Erza Scarlet and how he had failed them both in one way or another, especially his apprentice Alice who lay dead down in the fields. _I'll miss you guys..._With those final thought moments, the fire dragon slayer's flames finally burned out and he passed on entering the next adventure of his journey.

As Erza slowly walked over to where the dragon slayer had rested himself and night settled, she immediately knew he was dead and mourned over his loss. She cried into his broken and battered chest that she so violently destroyed in her quest to 'free' him. _Way to go..._ She thought sadly to herself. What life could have been if she had waited and not lashed out on him and attempted to kill him. She was a monster. A killer. She didn't deserve to call herself a FairyTail wizard. Not even knowing the outcome of the battle between the two guilds as everyone went their own separate directions and into their own battles against each other's guilds. She hoped that Master Makarov, Gray, Lucy, Lissana, Mirajane, Gildarts and everyone else in the guild were able to stand their ground and win. On that night, that famous day that FairyTail and Grimiore went to war some sat drinking mugs feeling victorious while others lay in a pool of their own blood, gone from the world. Erza Scarlet? She had won the battle, but Natsu Dragneel had won the war. As she pondered her thoughts, she cupped the dead dragon slayer's cheeks in her hands and leaned in planting a firm kiss on his lips, instantly feeling the cold sensation since his warmth was long gone.

Deciding it was time to go, she picked herself up and looked at her dead lover one last time. He had done so many great and stupid things such as taking on an S Class Quest illegally along with Happy and Lucy. Defeated Gajeel and Phantom Lord when they had attacked FairyTail. Freed her from Jellal during the Tower of Heaven incident, over came Laxus with Gajeel's help. Helped defeat Oracision Seis and took down Zero. Helped everyone survive during Edolas and making sure they wern't turned into magical power, and then finally their last great big adventure on Tenrou Island. She would certainly miss her lover and out of respect, she summoned her _FAREWELL FAIRYTAIL ARMOR._

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignficant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you."

She smiled sadly to herself knowing that the adventure had finally come to an end and it was time to depart. Sighing to herself she began to walk away from the devasted wasteland her and Natsu had caused, ground scorched from his flames and lightning. As she was about to descend her eye had caught something. Glancing over she realized it was Natsu's blade, the one that could summon fire. Picking up the sheathe and seeing the flame design she knew this was a special blade. Erza Scarlet sheathed the sword and reequipped it away knowing it would guide her on her way to conquer. She flicked her fingers out in the famous FairyTail like Laxus did to the guild when he was banished and smiled. "Goodbye my beloved and farewell, Natsu Dragneel."

_-The End_

**_A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my two stories, I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoyed my plot imagination and ideas as this was a really fun story to write out for the past 3 years. __A one-shot epilogue will be coming mid summer. __Thanks to each and every one of my followers and critics who helped me grow this story in one way or another and make it 10x better then what it started with, I thank you all and hope to see you soon! _**

_-BurstingDragons_

_Series:_

_The Dragonslayer_

_The Darkness_

_The End_ _(2019)_

All Rights Reserved©


	39. Author's Note

**The Darkness: Author's Note**

**Wow, what a journey this has truly been! I really hope you all have enjoyed the journey of Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell and the rest of the FairyTail guild! There is still a lot of plot holes and questions that have been unanswered by the ending of this book, and I'm sad to say some of those will stay unanswered and can be up to your imagination, however...in celebration of the Darkness hitting 1k views and 100 favorites, I will be creating an epilogue one shot story to conclude this sequel of our series called, _The End_.**

A few questions people have wanted me to answer.

"_How did you come up with the plot line for this series?_"- **Well it's quite simple really. You really don't see to many Grimiore Heart vs FairyTail stories anymore here and so I decided it would be perfect if I created this, _The DragonSlayer_'s plot was mostly based off the FairyTail anime and manga from real life with a few twists here and there. However, _The Darkness'_ has been completely been revamped of my own imagination and personal ideas for the story of FairyTail.**

"I_s Natsu Dragneel really dead?_"- **Yes, Natsu is really dead. This was a tough choice, because I originally had an idea where Erza would kill Wendy which lead to a third part called, _The Revenge_, as Natsu and Alice would search out for Ezra and take revenge however that idea was scrapped 30 chapters into this story when I finally decided how I wanted this book to end.**

"_If we were to see another story from this plot will it be the last?_"- **Yep, infact I currently working on the one shot epilogue as of right now, but _The End _will be the final time we go on this FairyTail adventure with our characters.**

Here's a quick sneak peek of _The End!_

_Wendy observably scanned her surroundings with panic rising within her as she searched for her friend. Then after being halfway through the fields, she noticed a figure laying near a tree. As she ran up to the figure, she froze just a few feet away from the tree. Lying there, with their eyes closed and multiple noticeable sized holes through her was Alice Woodson. She lay in her own pool of blood, dead._


	40. Alternate Ending: The Darkness

**_Hey guys, BD here once again. To begin this off, let me explain. Like I said previously a few months ago when I finished this story, I had a view different ways I wanted to complete this adventure. I then came to a closure between two endings, a dark side of Natsu where Erza defeats him, and kills him alongside Alice Woodson and then I had this ending that I created. Here is some things to note before jumping into this 'alternate ending' of The Darkness. The first thing you need to know is that, this story begins in the standoff between FairyTail and Grimoire Heart. This means that instead of splitting up and doing separate fights around and inside The Dark Fortress, they'll fight close by and really it will only be Natsu, Wendy, and Alice vs Erza. This means Lucy and Gray aren't killed (Yeeaaaa!) The second thing you need to know is that closure moment between Natsu and Wendy in the Laboratory where she confesses her love to him doesn't happen, which means he's still Erza's boyfriend, Wendy is hiding her feelings for the fire dragon slayer and Natsu still has know idea what is happening inside of him, all he feels is anger and confusion. The third thing you need to know is Alice Woodson. In this alternate ending, her and Wendy do not go up to the mountain after Natsu sends them away for safety, they stick by Natsu and watch him fight wanting to aid him in the battle. This means Wendy will not become trapped like you see in The End and Alice will not die. I know this is a super long explanation and writing hah, but I am almost finished I promise and then you can enjoy (what I think) is a better ending to this masterpiece I created. I originally was done with Wattpad, however on my watt pad and my fan fiction account (BurstingDragons) I had several people messaging me about the ending, _**

"Why did Alice die?"

"Why did Natsu die?"

"What happen to Wendy?"

"Can you make a sequel to their fight where Natsu doesn't lose?"

**_..and more along those lines. I easily thought to my self that, those are just what ifs, it never really happened in the story. However, remembering about an old fanfic writer who wrote one of the greatest NatsuxErza fanfics I have ever read (7 Years and Counting, yes you know, Max!) and my old Ready Player One Alternate Ending story I did on here, I decided to release this (whenever that it is hah). I just feel like it has more closure then the real ending. The love between Natsu and Wendy as well as Natsu and Erza really shines here. Some ideas were both used in these different endings, such as Erza's escape and confrontation. You may ask, if this ending was better why didn't you produce it in the main plot? Well, you have to remember the theme. This story is labeled "The Darkness" for a reason. You've waited long enough so that's enough rambling from me, hope you enjoy the story and I'll see you guys later! _**

**_-BD_**

**_Alternate Ending: The Darkness_**

"Where are my members Precht?" Makarov sent a glare towards Hades to which he only smirked in reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about old man." He answered.

"Don't you say that, I know you have my members! I demand them Precht!" Makarov's glare intensified as his anger was growing, almost already at a boiling point.

"Your members?" He questioned, "these are my members."

"Quit playing games! Where are Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell and Erza Scarlet!" Makarov was growing even more frustrated with his old master.

"Your beloved Titania is imprisoned and your dragon slayers are under my control." Hades answered truthfully.

"What the hell do you mean?" Makarov was confused now, but before Hades could answer something, or rather someone came running towards them.

"Master! Master!" A voice called out from a distance as it was coming at him, two figures were then visible. When they came upon the stare off, they froze just short of the Grimiore Heart side, they were standing in the middle. A boy with pink hair and a girl with blue hair came to a halt just short on the Grimoire Heart side. Time seem to freeze as everything was quiet, until the pink haired boy spoke.

"Uh? What's going on?" He asked confusedly while grasping the blue haired girl's hand in his. He glanced around and saw his friends and guild staring down other people, he assumed who were enemies. A brown haired girl, a blonde and a yellow haired man were standing next to Master Hades along with the 7 Kin of Purgatory and the rest of his guild.

"My dragon slayers, come here." Hades spoke which they looked up at his balcony and began to walk up to him not wanting to disobey him. As the two dragon slayers were walking up onto the balcony, FairyTail's current master spoke out trying to grab someone particular's attention.

"Natsu, what would Igneel think of the path you have chosen?" A voice appeared which Natsu's great dragon slayer hearing caught causing him to tense up and freeze as his companion's hand slipped from his. Realizing the sudden warmth lost, she turned around to look at him with concern evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. However, instead of answering her, he simply ignored her question and turned his back on her and Hades. Looking forward he glanced and found the man who had spoken such blasphemy words.

"What did you just say?" He asked angrily while his eyes narrowed. A short white haired man began to walk to the center and began speaking once more.

"I said..." He began to repeat himself. "What would Igneel think of the path you have chosen here, Natsu? Is this really how you want to continue your life? A dark mage who people fear?" Makarov Dreyar asked.

"What do you mean, dark mage?" The dragon slayer asked confusedly not understanding what the man was trying to tell him. "I am Natsu Dragneel of Grimiore Heart. I'm no dark mage, I'm a dragon slayer who makes sure the people close to me are safe." He finished as emotions began spinning inside him. _Who does this guy think I am?_

"No, Natsu. You are Natsu Dragneel of FairyTail." Makarov began to explain. "You use to be called, Salamander. Please wake up my son. Hades is controlling you and Wendy. You must wake up...where is Erza?" He asked finally after his explanation of who this pink haired boy truly was.  
_  
_That was all it took, something lit inside the fire dragon slayer as he began to shout in annoyance towards Makarov. "Why the hell is everyone saying Wendy and I are under some spell or being controlled! Dammit!" _Was that dream I had true?_ He started pondering his mind really confused now. Atleast, thats what he thought he had said in his mind, turns out he said it aloud.  
_  
_"What dream, boy?" Hades spoke suddenly intrigued what Natsu had encountered in his sleep.  
_  
_At first, Natsu stayed quiet, but after looking over to Wendy for support and seeing her nod, he began to explain to everyone there what he had seen in his so-called dream. "I saw a white haired girl. She was speaking to me as if she knew me personally. She said something about being a founder, her name was something Vermilllion. I don't know what any of it meant, and someone had made a promise to kill me and Wendy." He finished with anger at the end knowing someone was trying to spill blood, especially Wendy's.

"No way..." Hades mumbled, "Mavis spoke to you?" Hades asked his mage.

"Mavis? _Is that who it was?_ "She told me I'm a FairyTail member just like this guy said. What am I truly master?" He asked, pleading to know.

"You're a FairyTail wizard." Makarov answered him suddenly.

"You're a Grimiore Heart mage." Hades quickly countered, not wanting to lose his control on the dragon slayer. Both Master Makarov and Master Hades simultaneously glared one another down leaving the pinkette in question.

While this staredown was going on, Natsu turned his head and looked at Wendy while whispering, "Who am I?"

-Elsewhere-  
After making her great escape from her captivity, Erza Scarlet was trying to get out there. However, she didn't know how to get out of the fortress. So she went searching and paled when she heard alarms going off. Thinking, they had realized she was gone, she instantly bolted into a near watch tower and climbed the ladder while waiting for something. A guard was at the top, so when he turned his back she snuck behind him and knocked him out. He dropped binoculars and a communication device. She smashed the device and it exploded into little debris while some smoke came out of it, signaling its death. Titania then picked up the pair of binoculars and searched from up top. However, what she saw in the middle of the fortress grounds made her throw the binoculars behind her and she bolted down the ladder exiting the tower as quick as she could.

-With Natsu-  
As Hades and Makarov stared each other down, with both sides of the guild doing the same with one another, Natsu and Wendy had gotten close together while the sky dragon slayer tried to soothe her crush whispering into his ear, "Calm down Natsu, let master make the next move." He glanced her way while having a lost look on his face as emotions battled inside of him, wanting to know the truth. Something inside of him was battling to be let loose, whatever it was did not seem friendly. Wendy then motioned Alice, Jenny and Zancrow over towards them.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Alice asked worriedly for her friend, she received no reply.

"Hey man, snap out of it!" Zancrow lightly shouted at the dragon slayer as he tried to get the dragon slayer to respond, but to no avail.

Master Hades, sensing something was wrong with Natsu currently, began to speak to him. "Natsu, I want you and Wendy to go check on the prisoner." Hades ordered which snapped Natsu out of his trance state, but before he could reply back, someone else did.

"You don't have to, because I'm right here..." A voice called out which made everyone turn around. Even FairyTail had to turn to see who was coming behind them, however, when they noticed who it was they had warm smiles on there faces and hope began to be restored within them.

"Erza!" The guild shouted with delight after seeing their Queen of Fairies enter the confrontation. She was now back in her regular armored outfit with her blue skirt and black boots. She glanced there way and smiled, however made no indication of speaking to them as she continued to walk towards the center where Natsu and his friends stood as her scarlet red hair danced in the wind behind her. Wendy standing to his left while Alice to his right with Jenny and Zancrow behind them.

"Natsu..." She mumbled seeing him and friends standing up just ahead. He glanced toward her and his eyes narrowed in wonder. Wendy, sensing rising emotions within her crush put her hand on his shoulder as she mumbled incoherent words, however a little glowing magic was seen and it seemed to calm him down.

"Natsu..." Erza's voice began to rise as she continued her trek to the fire dragon slayer. Grimoire Heart and FairyTail both forgot one another as they watched what was going on in the center.

"Natsu!" Erza for a third time shouted as she began to draw her sword. "You traitor!" She called out towards him, anger clear in her voice.

"What the hell do you mean?" He suddenly spoke, which he hadn't in seemed like forever, as his tone grew in annoyance. He sensed this girl's magic aura and knew he needed to be careful. Remembering who was next to him, he glanced towards Wendy and Alice.

"Wendy, Alice get behind me." He ordered as they both did, however Alice looked confused.

Sticking her sword into the ground, she leaned into it before angrily shouting, "You...**TRAITOR!**" Her eyes glaring down at him with threatening intentions. "You...Wendy...your friends...**will die!**" That's all it took to set Erza Scarlet off as she suddenly charged Natsu, who was still fighting a battle inside himself, began to realize how much danger he was in as she started swinging her sword at him in various directons. He back flipped as his friends scattered while barely missing the most recent attack from her.

"What the hell is your problem girl?" Natsu asked now growing angry.

Erza suddenly quit her slashing and glared further more on him. "What's my problem? **_You're _**my problem Natsu! What ever happen to our love huh? Protect your friends to the end right? No matter what! You nearly killed me! And you should have when you had the chance! I will be your living nightmare! I'm here to save my friends. Here to save them from the living tormenting hell they're currently being put through since their capture and if that means to kill my corrupted lover...then so be it!" She shouted and changed her sword to something larger and longer bringing it down upon the dragon slayer. However, Natsu was now focused and unsheathed his own sword as he brought the blade up with perfect timing and countered the attack. Erza Scarlet's blade met Natsu's Dragneel as she watched in amazement as the sword burst into flames and began to melt the steel of hers. Glancing up, his right eye was starting to flash red and she knew that she had to be on her guard. Whatever was currently happening to him would not give mercy and if she screwed up, he would strike her down in her place.

Natsu turned his head and motioned for Wendy to get back a little bit more. "I know you can fight, but she's dangerous and I don't trust her antics just yet Wendy." He told her explaining his reasoning to which she fully understood. _Please be careful Natsu. _She thought in support.

**PURGATORY ARMOR!** Erza called out as she suddenly transformed into a darkened black suited armor that had spikes all around it coming off the shoulders, chest, legs, everything. In her right hand was a black spike mace with a similar design to her armor. It had 6 spikes running down the side as each spike got larger as it got nearer the end of the weapon. She brought the mace down upon Natsu as he raised his blade up with his right hand in perfect technique countering the attack while using his left hand to form a ball of fire. _Take this bitch! _He angrily thought.

**FIRE DRAGON's CRUSHING FANG!** Natsu shouted as he unleashed a breeze of fire towards Erza to which she summoned a different armor to counter his attack.

**FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!** Her black darkened armor vanished as she switched into what looked like a crimson red and bright orange outfit that formed a collar around her neck while continuing down in front of her chest and to her waist. She had arm guards on her wrist for protection against close combat, however her shoulders and thighs were exposed revealing her cream colored skin. A large sword with a similar design to her armor rested in her hand as she pointed the blade at him.

"Your magic is ineffective against me now Natsu." Erza bluntly stated in a taunting manner, as she now approached the upper hand on him in this fight and she would surely win.

"I will not lose to you girl." Natsu growled in annoyance as he cast yet another spell towards the scarlet haired knight.

**CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!** He shouted as he swiped his arms in a circular fashion which created a highly destructive attack that came right at her. However Erza was trained against this attack and thus dodged it with ease. What she didn't see however, was that what she had just done is what Natsu wanted her to exactly do. While costing herself precious time going on defense, the Grimoire Heart mage had fired off a second spell at the same time as she was defending herself from the first.

Charging with insane speed upon Erza Scarlet as she back pedaled to avoid the first attack of his, he drew his fist back and let loose a **CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON's FIST!** Natsu rapidly punched Erza with his hands lit ablaze creating a fiery explosion after each contact made on her, which he got many to strike. Finally her shock over, Erza mumbled a few words before Natsu was blown back away and back flipped mid air before landing next to Wendy who looked at her crush with worry.

"Natsu what are we going to do?" Wendy asked fearing they might lose this battle.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm trying to figure out how to beat her." He mumbled towards her while thinking of a plan inside his mind. As he was trying to figure out a way to best the scarlet haired knight, Wendy grabbed his shoulder and turned him around with her so their backs were to Erza.

"I got it Natsu! Use your lightning and fire abilities, that should catch her off guard with enough time for you to strike her down and finish the fight." She encouraged him while telling him her master plan.

"Great idea Wendy!" He said as he grinned towards her and turned his back. Once again facing Erza Scarlet. However, this time his courage was restored and he knew how to settle this fight with a victory. Mustering enough power he lit himself ablaze and electric sparks fired off his spiraling flame figure.

"What the hell is this?" Erza yelled surprised and somewhat scared at this new power showing of his.

"This is what I'm going to kick your ass with!" Natsu shouted with a large grin growing on his face as he entered **_LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE!_** The flames and sparks took off further as if Erza was staring at an approaching flaming tornado. She gritted her teeth and anticipated what was to come next from the dragon slayer, knowing deep down, she could lose this fight after all.

**LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!** Natsu's flame enhanced lightning roar went incredibly blazing fast at Erza which he thought would win him the battle right then and there, however he was wrong once again.

Erza quickly as she could be raised her flame sword up while requiping into her **_LIGHTNING EMPRESS ARMOR!_** While wearing this armor of golden and light bluish coloring, Erza's appearance resembles that of an armored Hellenic goddess of some sort. It also protects her from lightning which is exactly what she needed as she met contact with Natsu's roar and successfully blocked it to the point of disappearance, however it damaged her armor slightly.

"What the hell!" Natsu began to rant as his annoyance returned since he thought that move would finish the fight. _She just won't give up!_

"Your strength has grown Natsu, I just wish my love was still in there." She spoke sadly towards him in a depressing tone.

"I still have no idea what you're rambling on about!" He angrily shouted back as his mind was confused. _What does she mean I was her love? Who is this!_

"My love, this battle is drawing near the end. It is time I freed you and Wendy from the hell you have endured and make things right, once and for all." She spoke as the anger in her voice returned at the end of her speech.

"Bring it on girl, you're about to get burned." Natsu challenged as they both locked eyes, neither mage wanting to give an inch up to the other.

**LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON's BRILLIANT FLAME!** Natsu engulfed his left hand in lightning and his right in bright flames as he brought his hands together creating a large destructive sparking blast around Erza.

Still covered in her lightly damaged _Lightning Empress _armor, Erza carefully timed her defensive counter as she requiped her flame sword away and brought her _Spear of Lightning _into her left hand. As the raging balls of fire and lightning got closer and closer to the scarlet haired knight she timed her counter perfectly. Erza charged her spear with electricity which created a powerful lightning barrier that protected her from Natsu's attack while in the process releasing a **_LIGHTNING SHIELD_** from her spear which doubles the protection. Natsu engulfed his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and sent a devastating blow down upon Erza, her armor however insulating most of the damage but not leaving her entirely unscathed making Natsu become even angrier.

The next few moments happened so quick their was nothing he could do. Erza Scarlet had summoned a more enhanced lightning spear in her hand and had aimed it towards him. However, her true intention was never to strike down Natsu then. She knew how to win this fight. Letting the fire dragon slayer raise his flames back up in anticipation for an attack that never came, because for once since this fight had started...he wasn't her target. Releasing the spear's magic abilities she let loose a **LIGHTNING BEAM!** The attack was aimed at Alice. Sensing the danger she was in, Natsu lunged out to intercept the attack shouting, "ALICE!" However, that's what Erza had expected which is why she aimed the attack on a slant so he and Wendy wouldn't be able to. The water dragon slayer had not seen this coming and was able to avoid all the lightning blasts but one, which struck her right shoulder making her yelp out in pain and fall to one knee. Natsu and Wendy instantly at her aid.

"Shit, no no no no!" Natsu panicked as he ran to her side and cradled the young girl in his arms as Wendy activated her healing magic while he watched Erza stare at him. He put his hand on her shoulder trying to put pressure, but the damage had been done to her significantly, if he were to need backup, she was out of the fight and would need to rest.

"N-Natsu." Alice spoke.

"Shh. It's alright. You're gonna be fine." Natsu tried soothing her with clear panic in his tone.

"Don't lose." She looked into his eyes before passing out as he laid her to rest next to Wendy. He began to get up and charge towards the knight, however Wendy stopped him.

"Natsu...please be careful." She asked him.

"I will, promise." He gave his signature grin as he walked away from her and faced his opponent.

"How is she?" She asked him.

"Shut up and fight weak little Fairy." Natsu angrily spoke as he got in a stance. With those words, he saw the FairyTail mages approaching as anger was growing everywhere, and knew he would need to finish this quick. _Only they don't know I am even angrier._

"Be quiet Natsu, how can you call me weak when you never bested me in a fight huh? Wouldn't that imaginary dragon you make up all the time be so disappointed in you?" She taunted him, and she didn't know why she was doing it.

Something snapped within Natsu Dragneel at that moment. "**How dare you insult Igneel!"** He angrily shouted as flames began to swirl within his fists.

"Don't even get me started on your dark guild. I should just kill you and Wendy at the same time since you obviously care more about her then me." She spoke with hurt evidence in her tone, but for some reason her words struck true to the dragon slayer.

"I care for Wendy! She is my friend! Apparently you were one too, but that's all changed! I will destro-" He had begun but suddenly stopped. No one knew, but at that very moment Hades had been defeated by Makarov and Gildarts and the curse had been lifted. Both Natsu and Wendy began to go through mishaps as their minds began to split in two. The two dragon slayers suddenly had the same thought as they spoke one another's names.

"Wendy!" He shouted in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Natsu!" She also shouted doing the same as him. "What's happening to us?" At that moment, everything changed as Natsu stopped shouting out in pain and became silent, before rising once more. Gone was the flashing red in his right eye, it was pure red.

"**So you're the piece of trash that insulted my father and my friend huh?**" A darker tone was evident in his voice as his magic aura began to radiate through both FairyTail and Grimoire Heart mags. He was very angry.

"Natsu Dragneel, I will bring you back to FairyTail with me if I have to force you to return!" Erza angrily challenged him as they locked eyes once more.

"**I have two guild memories trying to form into one right now inside my mind, but I have clear intentions that you are trying to force me into something that I am not ready for...and I don't take kind to that especially to someone who insulted my father and my friend Wendy!**" He then suddenly emerged with his power and leaped towards Erza Scarlet.

**FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**

**FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!** A typhoon of flames followed up quickly by a spiraling ablaze arm grabbed Erza Scarlet as she was thrown to the ground harshly.

**FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!** Erza called out having taken a significant amount of damage since she had not summoned this armor earlier when he made the initial attack. Perfectly timing too since he appeared from within the flames and cast out a **FIRE DRAGON's CRUSHING FANG!** She used her wrist protection to counter the attack, however he quickly followed up with a FIRE DRAGON's FLAME ELBOW! Cocking his elbow back, he released it hard against her shoulder burning her exposed skin and sending shocks of pain throughout the scarlet knight dropping her guard.

Erza Scarlet back pedaled away from the close combat and looked around her for an advantage point, however Natsu Dragneel would have none of it as he teased her. **FIRE DRAGON's ROASTING BATH!** A circular wall of flames surrounded the two fighters creating a flaming arena which Erza would have to be careful how she approaches her next few attacks.

"Your turn Titania. Or are you too afraid to continue the insults?" He taunted her.

"I'll gladly finish this fight and bring you home right here and right now." She shouted as she switched into another piece of her armor collection. **SEA EMPRESS ARMOR!** A revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions, has its appearance modeled after different sea creatures. She also equipped a new sword which she called the **_SEA EMPRESS SWORD_**.

"There is this what you wanted?" She asked. "Your flames will be useless now."

"**Are you sure _Erza_?**" He challenged her.

_He remembers my name? _She thought confusedly as she prepared to attack.

**WATER SLASH!** She called out as she brought her blue and green looking blade down upon him to which he chuckled before unsheathing his own blade. Gripping the _Flame Blade _in his hands he thrust it above his head with perfect stride as a clink was heard off the steel. A successful block. Natsu prepared his magic before scales began to appear on his face, arms, chest, pretty much everywhere. He had entered _**DRAGON FORCE**_. _Shoot, that might become an issue fast. _Erza thought carefully trying to figure out a solution, then she thought of it. _I know exactly what armor will finish him off and put him out of contention for this fight. However, before she could stop her self, suddenly her heart spoke out against her own command_

_"_

I will destroy Wendy and your other dragon slayer friend if that means for you to snap out of it and remember that you are a FairyTail mage, who you truly are and our relationship."

Within his anger, the fire dragon slayer had lost control of who he was and for some reason had a craving for blood. All of a sudden while Erza was catching her breath she heard, **HIDDEN FIRE FORM- CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!** Natsu ignited his entire body with fiery flames and slammed into her sending her into the air with a sharp uppercut from his fist. The fire dragon slashed quickly followed up with a headbutt similar to his _Fire Dragon's Sword Horn _spell. Erza tried her best to defend her self, however he was to quick for her and she was losing consciousness as her magic was running low. The attacks kept coming and soon her body was bruised and beaten. He threw her against the ground and roared into the sky. When she looked backed up, a snarl was coming from her right and an angry looking dragon slayer approaching.

He picked her up and kicked into the dirt as she was trying not to look weak in front of everyone, she had lost the fight. Whatever snapped in the dragon slayer was just to much for her to handle and now she generally was afraid of him. The dragon slayer sensed no remorse from her and gave no mercy as he dragged her up to her feet and lifted her up by her throat, to where her feet were barely touching the ground.

"You...won't...win" Erza mumbled just enough for him to hear. Then like a light, his anger grew as he lifted her off the ground with his right hand and forced her into the air as his hand began cutting off her air supply and he began to choke one of FairyTail's best S Class Wizards. He lit his hand ablaze as fire swarmed to life and lightning became to spark out, he was killing Erza Scarlet. Seeing the quick movement all around him, he knew FairyTail was rushing towards him seeing he was killing their member and fast. With his free hand, he released flames to block their passageway towards him as his prisoner's screams encouraged him to squeeze more and more, for some reason he loved hearing her begging for mercy in just little gasp of screams from the pain. Her air supply was being cut short by his hand and he was burning her with his flames at the same time, every scream was becoming more and more faint as she was losing consciousness quickly. Zancrow seeing what was occurring shot a fire ball at his friend to try to stop him from murdering someone, however Natsu saw it coming and jumped out of the way, missing the black fireball by a mile. His mind racing with thoughts as he yelled to not kill her, whatever this new force that broke out from inside him, it was not going to obey his will and it began to choke the scarlet haired knight more and more, she was dying and Natsu knew it. But for some reason, Natsu himself was being taken over as his lust for blood was over powering even his own mind and seen he and the mysterious force merged together as one. To his surprise, suddenly something from behind him rammed into his back shifting his weight and he saw little arms wrap around his waist tightly and squeeze.

"Stop Natsu! You have beaten her, you can't kill her its not who you are!" Wendy shouted at him trying to break through to him. However, his lust for blood prevailed as he ignored the dragon slayer and kept squeezing the life out of Erza Scarlet inch by inch, little by little. Erza's head slumped forward as she lost consciousness which delighted him. Suddenly, Wendy appeared infront of him as she grabbed his head and made it look into her bright brown glowing eyes against his black and glowing red eyes. Tears were beginning to appear in the corners of her eyes as she begged for him to stop.

"Please Natsu listen to me! You can't let her get to you or change you! You can't return a life once its already been taken! Please stop!" However, that mysterious force would have none of it as his glowing red eye grew even brighter as he squeezed harder on Erza's neck, who was almost already dead. The flames were growing thicker and brighter by the second as he could almost feel death approaching. Suddenly however, his mind froze as Wendy grabbed the sides of his cheeks and forced her lips into his while she kissed him passionately not letting up. She wanted Natsu to know how she truly felt. The move surprised Natsu so much that his grip loosened on Erza and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"I love you Natsu! If you kill her then everything I love about you is gone. Your warmth and kindness would be turned into dark hatred with nothing but lust for revenge. You've always stuck to my side as a friend and I want to become more then that!" She cried out to him as she once again captured his lips in a passionate kiss trying to break the spell that she knew was controlling him.

His shock to her confession was evident as the raging flames and electric sparks vanished from his arm as it fell limply to his side while he froze in his place. Two personalities crashed into one another as a war broke outside inside the dragon slayer's mind.

"**Erza Scarlet will die!**" The mysterious voice angrily shouted as he tried to take over the situation once again wanting to finish what he had started.

"No..no! You won't control me any longer!" Natsu countered as he mustered everything he could remembering the bluenette's confession and crushed the mysterious force's rebellion. As he regained control he realized the sky dragon slayer had put him in another liplock.

Pulling away from him, her watery brown eyes met a glowing green. At first they just stared at one another as the fiery wall that separated them from the rest of the world began to disappear as she suddenly smiled. Realizing he was back she yelled, "NATSU!" As she crashed into his chest wrapping her hands around his neck. "You're back!"

The bright fiery dragon slayer only grinned as he returned the hug while whispering into her ear, "Yeah...I am." As he finished showing his signature grin to her. However, that grin quickly faded to a frown as his wall of fire had been extinguished. Following that, they were met with a fierce battle cry as FairyTail charged the two dragon slayers. The two pulled apart from one another as they faced the oncoming assault.

"Hang on now guys! We're ba-" Wendy began to say before multiple arrows of ice came rushing toward her at extreme speeds. Luckily for her though, before the ice arrows could reach her it was evaporated mid air by an annoyed mage.

"**ICE-MAKE ARROWS!**" A black haired male shouted as he angrily attacked the duo.

"**FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**" Natsu cast as a glare formed on his face. _Gray..._

"Gray stop! We've been released from our mind control!" Wendy tried pleading with the Ice-Make wizard, however he was fuming at the pinkette. Not even glancing her way he kept his eyes narrowed on Natsu as he angrily replied to her.

"I don't give a shit, this bastard almost murdered Erza!"

"Back off Gray, don't piss me off." Natsu calmly spoke wanting to end the feud right then and there...unfortunately Gray didn't want to agree to a stale mate that easily.

"To hell with backing off, you're going down into the ground pyro!" Gray evilly chuckled, however before he could say anything further, something came crashing down upon the two dragon slayers as he grabbed Erza's unconscious body and carried her to safety away from the impact site.

**FIRE GOD's BELLOW!** A yellowed hair man cast.

**WATER DRAGON's ROAR!** A blonde shouted behind as two the attacks swirled together causing a massive typhoon of fire and water to become one.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked confused as he and Wendy were caught in the attack and crushed into the ground forming a crater. The two FairyTail mages angrily and confusedly crawled out of the crater as they both were now annoyed. However, that annoyance soon vanished and was replaced with shock as they realized who had just attacked them.

"Zancrow!" Natsu angrily shouted at the god slayer.

"Alice?!" Wendy timidly asked worried what was wrong with her best friend. "Why are you attacking us?"

"It's simple Wendy." Zancrow began. "Master ordered us to help you stay in the guild and now that your mind control was snapped, were once again enemies. We may have once been best friends, but those times have changed. We serve Master Hades and if his goal is for you two to be destroyed, we will carry it out...with or without your permission.

"You snake!" Natsu glared him down as his angry began to grow.

"Eh, I guess I was a good snake then, hah! Hey Natsu...remember our last fight when I captured Wendy? I think we should have another round." He challenged.

"You're damn right we will have another round..." He agreed as flames began to appear from his fists.

"And this time I'm kicking your ass! Whether you like it or not!" At blinding speeds, Natsu rushed toward his opponent hands lit ablaze.

**FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

Zancrow side stepped the attack with ease as he chuckled towards the dragon slayer. "Surely you can do better?" Jumping into the air, the pinkette swiped his arms outwards before bringing them together causing a large fireball to appear in his hands, the next the thing that occurred was a gigantic ball of fire come crushing down on the god slayer.

**FIRE DRAGON's BRILLIANT FLAME!**

Looking at the red ball of fire with disinterest he calmly said, "Yeah no." Zancrow spread his arms and legs as he unleashed a giant ball of black flames that surrounded himself as protection. Easily, his defense mechanism protected him from the dragon slayer's spell as it was absorbed by the black flames.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked from up in the air. _What's happening?_

Stunned watching the fight between her crush and her friend, she failed to notice her best friend slowly coming up towards her.

"Wendy...are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Alice, we don't need to do this." Wendy answered her trying to persuade her away from the subject.

"No, we do. I must over come you. And after I finish you off I will join Zancrow to help finish your boyfriend." She challenged.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She embarrassedly shouted at her best friend.

"No, not yet but you know you want him to be. Who knows, maybe had your guild not interrupted your two's moment you might've found your answer you were looking for. Oh well." She evilly smirked as she got in a stance.

"Don't make me do this Alice..." Wendy pleaded.

"You don't have to do anything. In fact, it would make my job easier if you just stood here and let me eliminate you entirely Wendy." She said.

"I'm not gonna do that." Wendy spoke calmly.

"I know, but I'm not gonna let your weak ass boyfriend hurt my guild, so once I'm done with you maybe I'll be the one to extinguish his flame once and for all, haha." She darkly chuckled.

"You..." Wendy began. "Disregarding our friendship entirely was one thing but threatening and calling Natsu weak is another! Alice Woodson I will give you the fight you want!" Wendy's mood suddenly turned as she got in her own stance and like a flicker of light she appeared in front of the blonde.

"This is one that Natsu taught me!" She angrily shouted as suddenly she cast a **SKY DRAGON's GRIP STRIKE!** The sky dragon slayer attempted to blast her friend at point blank range, however much to her dismay, Natsu had been right. She was a quick learner.

The water dragon slayer was able to counter her attack with a **WATER DRAGON's CRUSHING FANG!** Wendy couldn't counter this quick enough as the attack hit her in her exposed stomach as she was tossed away from the blonde and crashed hard into the ground.

Dropping from the air, Natsu charged Zancrow while igniting his feet in the process hoping to do extra bonus damage to the god slayer, **FIRE DRAGON's CLAW!** Mid attack, however everything went wrong for the fire dragon slayer as he let his defense drop. Suddenly, a _**FIRE GOD's SCYTHE**_ appeared from Zancrow's arm as it crashed into the pinkette causing him to fly backwards and land hard into the dirt. Simultaneously, the two dragon slayers found themselves staring at one another as they began to get up from the brute force of both attacks. Seeing both of their assaulters stalking towards them like prey the two love birds got back to back as they got ready to defend themselves.

"Wendy?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Stick by me?" He questioned her.

"Always." She turned around to grin at him with her own signature smile appearing on her face as she kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, what should we do about them?" He pondered trying to think of a solution.

Grinning widely, she grabbed his hand as wind began to rise around her. "Let's kick their ass!"

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu roared into the sky as the two dragon slayers burst into flames and wind respectively as they blasted off towards their opponents to finish what they had started oh so long ago back on Tenrou Island.

_-The End_


End file.
